Tales of a Would Be Jounin
by tokara2132
Summary: Complete. After a visit to the Memorial Stone and a talk with his most memorable student, Umino Iruka decides to go for the jounin rank. Will he choke or will he get assistance from the most unlikely of places? Part Three.
1. The Decision

**Fan Fiction Name: **The Trials of a Would-be Jounin

**Chapter Name:** The Decision

**Info:** After a visit to the Memorial Stone and a talk with his most memorable student, Umino Iruka decides to go for the jounin rank. Will he choke or will he get assistance from the most unlikely of places? Naruto II spoilers here!

**Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own any of Naruto, nor do I own the many characters of these fan fictions, save my own creations. Its sad, but all too true. How I wish I owned them….waaaaaahhhhh!!!!!

**New Notes: **Although I initially wrote this with the anglicanized names and english jutsu, I've decided to change it up, moving the names to the traditional Japanese style and finding (or translating) the japanese names of jutsu.So, here it goes: Tales of a Would-be Jounin, v2.0

**Tales of a Would-Be Jounin**

**Chapter 1**

The Memorial Stone is one of the most sacred of places in Konoha. The names here date back to the First Hokage and include many people who had served their village well, to the point that they died to continue the mission. From the Great Shinobi Wars to the Kyuubi attack to even random encounters between ninja, the names are a testament to the steel will of Konoha and its shinobi.

For Umino Iruka, there were two names that stood out the most, but not among the listed, despite the many dead from the Kyuubi attack. He had several friends of the family who were on this placard, but not the two people who SHOULD be there. Two people who dies fighting for this village like all the others but are noticeably absent. His mother and father. Two people, two _civilians_, who gave their lives to protect the village from the Kyuubi no Kitsune, yet because they were not ninjas they were not honored here on the stone.

Iruka let out a frustrated sigh as he scanned the stone again, his eyes seeing the fact that those two names were missing. Despite the fact that they were on the front lines trying to fight the massive beast off, they weren't on the stone. It was because of the Kyuubi that they died and weren't honored like the shinobi were. His angry thoughts almost faded when he thought of the Kyuubi, or rather, the Kyuubis prison It was so odd that now he considered the person who was the Kyuubis prison was now like a son to him.The lonely, blonde boy who Iruka say so much of himself in had become extremely powerful ninja, and yet he never forgot what was impotant to him. Naruto still came to see iruka, and they often ate together at Ichirakus, granted, that had slowed down considerably since Naruto began his training with the Rasengan. But now he had a day off, and now he and Iruka would be able to spend some quality time together.

'Speaking of which, where IS Naruto?' Iruka thought to himself as his prayers (well, not so much prayers as they were painful memories) ended. He had invited Naruto to meet him there, but it appears that the blond boy was now late. Okay, well, he wasn't a boy anymore. At the age of fifteen, Naruto was taller than Iruka himself, and was most likely to keep going until his twenty-first winter. Irukas thoughts were immediately cut off as loud thrashing came from the nearby forest. Irukas training kicked in and he immediately grabbed for his shuriken as he turned to the source of the noise.

About a second later, a blur of black and orange came into view before it stopped just before the stone itself. Iruka let out a silent sigh of relief as the loudmouth shinobi beside him doubled over, gasping for breath.

"Sorry…I'm…late…Iruka-sensei…," Uzumaki Naruto said heavily between breaths as Iruka chuckled slightly. Did he sprint all the way from his training ground to here? Or did he possibly sleep in...

"It's okay, Naruto. I haven't been here long," Iruka said ith a smile on his face as Naruto finally regained his breath

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I was talking with Hinata-chan and…" Naruto said as he got up, his famous (or should it infamous?) smile of his crossing his features. Narutos sentence, however, cut off when he noticed the strange look he was getting from Iruka.

"What is it, Iruka-sensei? Is there something on my face?" Naruto asked, a confused look gracing his face as the blond shinobi began scratching at his face, almost like he was looking for something he couldn't see. Iruka simply smiled and shook his head while inwardly grinning. Naruto and Hinata were spending quite a bit of time together recently. However, Naruto was a dense as ever and still didn't manage to get the hint.

'That's Naruto for you. At least Hinata has to be pleased with the attention,' Iruka thought as his gazed strayed back to the stone.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, are your parents here?" Naruto asked, is voice carrying a rather unusual tone of seriousness. Iruka shook his head and said, "Well, actually, no. My father was a medic. My mother was a book writer. But both of them rushed to the front to give aid to the shinobi who were fighting." With these words, Iruka sighed and grimly remembered at the last memory he had of his parents. He was being dragged off, the whole while crying and yelling at the person protecting him to let him go. It was ironic; the nnja who carted him away had gone back to fight and HIS name was on the stone, but Irukas mother and fathers wasn't.

"Hey Iruka-sensei, can I ask you something?" Naruto asked. Iruka nodded before bracing himself. 'I bet it'll be about the Kyuubi attack…'

"How come you have never tried for jounin, to make your mom and dad proud?"

Narutos question caught the chuunin by surprise. "Well…I, uh…" was all he could muster. _Well, why HAVEN'T you tried for jounin,_ a part of Irukas mind asked the now stunned ninja. 'There really hasn't been much of a reason for me to try. I mean, my classes take up a lot of my time…but not so much that I couldn't,' Iruka thought as the blond ninja starred at the teacher in dubiously.

"Iruka-sensei? Are you…"

"I'm fine, Naruto. I was just thinking…of why I hadn't," Iruka said, his voice sounding almost guilty.

Narutos grin widened as he spoke again, "Hey, Iruka-sensei! I bet you'd be a kick-ass jounin! Way better then that pervert Kakashi!" Before Naruto could speak again, he was silenced by Irukas stare. "Language, Naruto," Iruka said warningly before a smile returned to his face. "Well, I'll definitely have something to think about." Narutos grin grew. "So, I'll be a 'kick-ass jounin', would I?" Iruka said with a hint of amusement.

"Hell, yeah, Iruka-sensei. You would…hey!" Narutos face went from happy to accusing. Iruka laughed as he turned to walk away.

"Hypocrite! You said the same thing I did!" Naruto yelled loudly at the retreating chuunin, who was slightly smirking as he left.

**- - - - -**

"So long, Iruka-sensei," the young girl said as she exited the class. She always seemed to be the last one of his newest class to leave.

"So long. I'll see you tomorrow," Iruka said, his eyes not leaving the paper in front of him. It was the same paper he has tried to correct for the last twenty minutes to no avail. His mind was definitely somewhere else, and it was certainly a weird feeling.

'Why should I go for jounin. Sure, the pay is better, but with an increased rank comes increased responsibilities. I would have to participate in missions more, and I love teaching here at the Academy,' Irukas mind thought as he still gazed over the paper.

"Hey, you there?" came the demanding voice at the door. Iruka jumped up, startled as his eyes went straight to the doorway. The person in question was Kurenai, the red eyed jounin who was a master of genjutsu and the jounin instructor of Team Eight. Iruka had been expecting her to drop off some reports on the teams progress.

"Oh…sorry about that Kurenai," Iruka said sheepishly as he sat back down, his face burning in embarrassment. One of Kurenais eyebrows went up in bemusement at the red face.

"Its not like you to just doze off like that. One of two things has happened," she said as she made her way to his desk, a smirk on her face. Iruka just looked back. He did not like where this was looking to go.

"Either someone took away your beloved ramen or you have had something, or someone…" Iruka winced at the implication of "someone". "…important on your mind," Kurenai finished.

"Yeah…it's a long story…" Iruka started, but stopped once he saw Kurenais face. Her face was a strange combination of curious and triumphant. Iruka saw this with a bit of confusion, all the time wondering if it was part of some gag…

"Who is she? Is it someone I know? Oh, man is _she_ gonna be jealous," Kurenai said in a bad imitation of a high pitched squeal.

Iruka shook his head. 'Even as a jounin, she still loves a little gossip and…wait,' Irukas brow furrowed. 'Kurenai said _she _would be jealous. What does _that_ mean?'

"Uh, Kurenai…It's not what you think. I…was thinking about the jounin exam. When is the next one scheduled?"

Kurenais face immediately went from its strange combination to serious. "Well, I believe the next is in the next few months. Why, are you considering going for jounin?"

Iruka nodded and then said, "Well, I'm thinking about it. But I like it here a lot, too. Its just…really bugging me is all."

Kurenai began to think when she said, almost sagely, "You could still teach as a jounin, plus the fact you will get a team would mean that you get more one on one time with your pupils."

Irukas confusion seemed to clear when those words were spoken. He could still be a teacher. He could still be a teacher and lead new genin in missions. It would take away from his time as a teacher such as this, but it would be more hands on. He could be far more of a personal teacher than the one he was now. He could be more like a father… the way he should have been with Naruto when he started.

"That's it! I'll do it!" Iruka declared loudly to the empty room and Kurenai. After a few seconds of strange looks from Kurenai and a concerned teacher from down the hall wondering what had happened, Iruka (who was red from embarrassment again) looked to Kurenai.

"Well, you'll need to train. I know Kakashi is good, but he has a handful with Team Seven…" Iruka nodded grimly, knowing how bad Naruto can be sometimes. "…and the Frog Sannin is also good, if a bit unscrupulous." Iruka's thoughts immediately went to the perverted older man and shuddered.

"I think I'll pass. How about you Kurenai?" Iruka asked. Kurenai shook her head before a small hint of a grin crossed her face. Iruka saw this and didn't really like it. "How about Mitarashi Anko?"

Iruka searched his thoughts, having heard that name before but have never put a face to it. He had heard stories, too…but it could be about someone else. I mean, how many women send massive snakes after cheating boyfriends…

"Well, I'll have to see, but I guess that's a good choice. See if you can make an appointment with her," Iruka said. Kurenai thought about this for a second and began to lightly laugh. Iruka gave her a curious look at the comment. "What's so funny, Kurenai?"

"Well, with Anko, you don't just _make_ appointments. You will pretty much be her student for the months leading up to the jounin exam," Kurenai said with a smile. Iruka, on the other hand, sighed dejectedly. 'Well, at least I'll get plenty of training…,' Iruka thought as he looked back at Kurenai. "Well, I'll do it. Sign me up...err, well, i'll try to find her soon, see if she'll do it."

Kurenai nodded, and as she left the chuunin with the folder containing the reports, she couldn't help but giggle. 'She will be so mad at what I did today, but I'm sure she'll appreciate it later…,' Kurenai thought with a smile as she made her way to Asumas room. First, her wants. Then Irukas.

**END**

**A/N: **Well, I had a problem with the first edition of this story, so I went over it again and redid some of the parts.

Now that that is done... yay TOAWBJ v2.0


	2. Meddling Kunoichi

**Fan Fiction Name: **The Trials of a Would-be Jounin

**Chapter Name:** Meddling Kunoichi!

**Info:** After a visit to the Memorial Stone and a talk with his most memorable student, Umino Iruka decides to go for the jounin rank. Will he choke or will he get assistance from the most unlikely of places? Naruto II spoilers here!

**Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own any of Naruto, nor do I own the many characters of these fan fictions, save my own creations. Its sad, but all too true. How I wish I owned them….waaaaaahhhhh!!!!!

**Tales of a Would-Be Jounin**

**Chapter 2**

Mitarashi Anko was a woman of simple tastes. She liked dumplings. She liked snakes. She liked many of the things that made someone a ninja. The thrill of battle, the rush of adrenaline coursing through her body, the pleasure of victory...stuff like that. These were things that she liked, some of which were more liked than others (wonderful memories of her time as the Chunin exam proctor, when she got to mess with the chunin hopefuls stood out prominently).

What she DIDN'T like was the fact that one Yuuhi Kurenai was trying to control her love life. She had heard that she had talked to one of the teachers in the Academy. What was his name again? Izuna…Yiruka…Iruka! Yeah, that was his name! Damn red-eyed woman was convinced that she had some adolescent crush on the man, just because she saw him and called him cute.

Granted, her EXACT words were along the lines of "I wanna rip all of his clothes off", but saying he was cute was the jist of it.

"Anko, I don't know why your so upset!" Kurenai said as she raised her hands in defense. Ankos eyes twitched madly, not even believing what this woman had just said to her face. Even after managing to corner Kurenai in the halls of the Academy (where most likely Kurenai and Asuma met up), Anko could not believe the gaul of the red-eyed kunoichi.

"Oh really! Then why are you talking to that Iruka guy about me!" Anko yelled back. She could swear that her vein was about one second away from bursting when she heard something she really wished she didn't want to hear.

"Is there something going on here?"

Ankos face went from angry to pale as she turned to face the tanned face of Iruka Umino. Anko then double-taked back to Kurenai, who's face was a bit too relieved for the added development. Anko quickly mouthed 'You are still dead,' to the red-eyed kunoichi as she turned to face iruka, an innocent smile on her face.

"No, no, nothing at all! Just..um…ah…a little sparring," Anko said, her smile unwavering. Irukas blank look back told too much to Anko. 'Damn it, he doesn't believe me!' Anko thought angrily. Her thoughts became even darker when she realized that Kurenai was starting to slip away.

"Look, I don't know WHAT she told you about me, but I am NOT in any way interested in a date!" Anko yelled, knowing full well she had just crushed the foolish chunins dreams of romantically conquering the infamous Mitarashi Anko!

"A…a date? Kurenai didn't mention anything about a date!" Iruka almost yelled, his shock at the forefront, followed by confusion. His face turned near-beet red, a trick never before seen by the jounin. Even seeing the freakish devotion of the Hyuuga heir to the loudmouth blonde, Anko couldn't possibly see the pale girls face getting THAT red.

'It wasn't…about a date? Then what was it about?' Anko thought as she continued to study the chunin. His face had lessened it shade of red, but the embarrassment was still on his face. Anko smiled inwardly, although she keep the stern countenance up.

'You know what? He's cute when he's embarrassed,' Anko though before continuing.

"Then what exactly did she talk to you about?" Anko asked, a razors edge on the obvious reference to Kurenai. Her eyes bore down into Irukas, almost like she was about to reach into his head and steal his soul.

"Well, I have been thinking a lot, and I was considering going for the rank of jounin. Kurenai mentioned you, that's all," Iruka said, his hands up and in a defensive position. This woman was nuts! Why did he even consider her for a possible trainer?

"I'll do it," Anko voice was like acid. Iruka's face went from confused to damn near scared.

"Uh…okay…why?" was all that Iruka could manage out of his mouth. His mind was like a fast vehicle that was on chalks. It was going a mile a minute and nowhere fast!

Anko could only watch with bemusement at the chunin. It was obvious that he was hopelessly confused. Well, time to end this. It was fun and all, but time to give some answers...'regardless if they were true or not,' she thought maniacally.

"Well, I don't have much to do know, and, like you with the blond brat, I do have a heart for hopeless cases…"

"Hopeless cases," Iruka interrupted, his voice having an edge to it.

"…so I'll be your trainer, but you'll have to call me Anko-sensei, you'll have to come to my house…"

This time, the chunin was unable to react, save having a slackjawed expression and what looks like a bloody nose.

"…to do some chores, and…well, I can't think of anything now so I'll let you off the hook for now," Anko finished, her face in a sadistic grin. It was hilarious to get such varying faces from a single man. This was way too good! Since the jounin exam was…one, two..three months away, it was time for her to get some damn fine entertainment from a cute chunin.

A REALLY cute chunin.

Iruka still hadn't say anything. Anko looked at him back for a while until he finally came to his senses.

"I'll…do…it…Anko," was all he managed to stammer out.

"Anko-SENSEI!" was the jounins extremely loud response.

"Anko-sensei," Iruka immediately responded, his voice so strangled that Anko found it hard to not react to it. It really was That Damn Funny.

"See ya later," Anko said, her voice getting low enough to be husky and seductive, hoping that the on-edge teacher would do something hilarious. And indeed, it was the preverbial last stray for the chunin. His head shot back as blood gushed from his nose. He hit a wall and knocked himself out.

"Hee hee. Works every time."

- - - - -

When Iruka came to, he found himself face to face with a jounin. And no, it was not the attractive but damn crazy jounin who he had had the most confusing conversation of his adult life with, but someone who he has had a passable relationship with. Someone who he thought more as a fellow teacher than a full comrade in arms. It was the silver-hared, one-eyed, perverted-book-reading jounin known as Hatake Kakashi.

"Bad day at the office?" Kakashi asked, his face displaying the odd eye-grin he had become so famous for. Iruka shook his head, clearing out any sort of cobwebs that may have developed from his head flying into the wall. He winced slightly as his hand went over a newly developed lump on the back of his head.

"Well, I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life," Iruka mumbled as he got to his feet, testing his balance. Okay, no permanent damage there. Iruka was looking over himself when he noticed a curious look coming from the silver-haired jounin.

"So, is it true?" Kakashi asked, his bored voice having a rather unwanted side of amusement to its tone. Iruka gave his a suspicious look before responding.

"Is…what true?"

"Your going on a date with Anko Mitarashi?"

Irukas face went again went from confused to shocked as he tried to respond. The only thing coming out of his mouth was a serious of horrified squaks.

"No! Damn no! Why the hell does everyone keep thinking that! I just needed a trainer, that's all," Iruka finally yelled at the jounin, making his point known while making sure his lungs and his vocal chords still worked. Today had already been stressful enough. Trying to find Anko in the first place, then Ankos assumption at his motives, then her damn word use making him do what he did! It was enough to give him a heart attack!

"No need to shout. I know you need to train, seeing as your interested in becoming a jounin and all," Kakashi responed, his bored tone returning as he turned his eyes back to the perverted book in his hand. Irukas rage quickly faded, his face becoming serious.

"Kakashi, I need to ask…how hard is it?"

"What, the jounin exams? There can be really bad if you don't know what to expect," Kakashi replied, saying it as if they were the most obvious thing in the world. Irukas frustration grew, but before he could say anything Kakashi raised his hand, silencing the chunin.

"Well, let me tell you this much. There is nothing, and I mean NOTHING, that will make you prepared for the exams, to see what is expected. To become a jounin you must possess skill, courage, and above all else…"

A sigh escaped Kakashis lips before continuing. "…the willingness to sacrifice yourself for the mission, regardless of what your death may cause to those you love.'

Iruka looked to the jounin, knowing he was dead serious. If he were to become a jounin, he would have to take missions that would most likely be of high risk to his very being. So, in the end, would his death affect those around him, those close to him. His students, his fellow teachers, his friends, and those he cared for like family.

'Someone like Naruto,' Iruka thought grimly. He turned to the jounin with a smile. "Well, you certainly have given me a lot to think about, Kakashi. Thank you," Iruka said as he turned to leave.

"So long, Iruka," Kakashi said as his eyes wandered back to his book. He then started to giggle. Iruka turned around to see what the commotion was, but Kakashis focus on his book told him enough.

'Goddamn pervert…'

**END**

**A/N:** Well, I definitely had a lot of time to kill, so I came up with a second chapter, and in record time, too!

The reviews were awesome, with some being a bit more helpful than others. But, Waponese aside, I have to say something: I have another fanfiction called Firesong, and I have five chapters of it up. I have spent a lot of time working on that one, and I cherish the reviews for it as much as I do this one. But, in two days of being on, this one has gotten more than twice the amount of reviews that Firesong did.

Maybe I was working in the wrong place?


	3. Second Thoughts

**Fan Fiction Name: **The Trials of a Would-be Jounin

**Chapter Name:** Second Thoughts

**Info:** After a visit to the Memorial Stone and a talk with his most memorable student, Umino Iruka decides to go for the jounin rank. Will he choke or will he get assistance from the most unlikely of places? Naruto II spoilers here!

**Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own any of Naruto, nor do I own the many characters of these fan fictions, save my own creations. Its sad, but all too true. How I wish I owned them….waaaaaahhhhh!!!!!

**Tales of a Would-Be Jounin**

**Chapter 3**

Iruka was a fan of ramen, no doubt about it. Ichiraku's Ramen Stand was known to be the surefire place to find the chuunin should he not be at his home or at his job. He would often be seen happily slurping down the ramen, his face showing a great deal of satisfaction as he chatted with Ichiraku himself, as well as whoever may be there enjoying a meal there as well. This, more often than not, was the blonde loudmouth known as Uzumaki Naruto.

Today, however, was different. Very different. The loud teenage ninja was noticeably absent. The ramen bowl sitting in front of Iruka was untouched for the fifteen minutes that it had sat there. Most noticeably, however, was the grim look gracing Irukas features.

It was enough to make Ichiraku Teuchi himself cringe. This was not going to be a normal day.

"Iruka, are you...sure that you're okay. You haven't touched your ramen…" was all Teuchi was able to get out before another order came in. Someone who normally didn't come by ordered some to go. Even with the time needed to cook the new mans ramen, Iruka still hadn't touched his ramen.

Now Teuchi was really worried.

For Iruka, just a single sentence ran through his thoughts. It was almost funny how one statement can up and make someone forget everything going on around them. A single statement can make a person go around in circles, making them ignore things they would normally throw themselves happily at.

'_To become a jounin you must possess skill, courage, and above all else…the willingness to sacrifice yourself for the mission, regardless of what your death may cause to those you love._'

Damn Kakashi. Damn jounin rank. Damn ranking system. Damn missions being put before the lives of those participating.

Why did the mission come first? How could the mission be more important than the lives of the ninja involved.

_You know exactly why. Without those sacrifices, the village couldn't be protected. Think of all of those who died to protect the village from the Kyuubi. Your parents were among them, and you know damn well that they still have as much respect as those on the stone._

This is the eighth time that Iruka has had this conversation with himself, and it was wearing the chunin out. In fact, it almost made him forget about everything around him, to the point that he almost didn't hear the ruckus caused behind him.

The keyword to that statement was _almost_.

Irukas hopeless thought-circling was abruptly cut off by an extraordinarily loud bang immediately behind him. His head snapped back in alarm to see the one of the funniest scenes in his life.

Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi vessel and well house of chakra, was too busy talking to his companion, the pale-eyed Hyuuga heir, to notice that he was about to smack straight into the supporting pole of Ichiraku's Ramen Stand sign. It was all too late when he figured out that he was on the course to pain until he turned forward to be greeted by a thick wooden pole.

Hinata Hyuuga, whose face was often a curious shade of crimson around the blonde ninja, returned to its pale color as her eyes snapped open in shock. Her face was a combination of shock and horror as the face of the blonde ninja smacked into the pole.

After what seemed like an eternity of silence (which in truth couldn't have been more than a couple seconds), three things happened one right after the other.

Hinata let out a strangled, worried sounding, "N-naruto-kun!"

Naruto swore aloud before yelling, "Where'd this pole come from!"

Iruka, the last to act, suddenly began laughing hysterically.

Naruto swore again as his hand went to his head, nursing the large red mark on his nose while Hinata instinctively moved forward to comfort the blonde ninja, whose pride must have taken a brutal beating. Iruka still laughed.

"Iruka-sensei! Why are ya laughing at me," Naruto asked almost accusingly, point his finger at the chunin who sat at the bar laughing.

"Iruka-sensei…" was all that the shy Hinata was able to get out.

"I…I'm sorry Naruto…it's just that you have a knack for breaking up sour moods with your antics," Iruka choked out through his laughs before calming, his face still carrying a smile. Naruto began to look very confused, his eyes searching for an answer from Hinata, who promptly began to blush once she realized the close proximity between her and Naruto.

"I don't get it. Whadda ya mean. Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked as he gingerly got up from his position and made his way to the seats, seating next to Iruka and patting the one next to him invitingly to Hinata. Now a rather deep shade of crimson, Hinata quietly slipped into the seat next to Naruto. Naruto then ordered his normal, miso ramen, and sat happily as he slurped his ramen.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei, you slurp didn't answer my question," Naruto said as he again slurped the ramen happily. Iruka finally picked up his own chopsticks and began to slowly slurp the now cold ramen in front of him. 'Well, it IS my fault that it's cold,' he thought as he cringed. He really didn't care for cold ramen.

"Well, I had a little talk with Anko and Kakashi, and I've been thinking if going for jounin would be worth it or not," Iruka said sadly, slowing his chewing of the ramen in front of him. He didn't look at Narutos reaction, but what happened next was a bit of a surprise.

"Well, it can be risky. Ero-Sannin told me a lot of the things he had to do as a jounin, but that didn't stop him. Why should that fear stop you, sensei?" Naruto asked, his voice carrying an unusually serious tone as he put down his ramen. Iruka sighed slightly, trying to think of what to say.

"It's not so much fear as…well, uncertainty. There are a lot of things I'd like to do. There are a lot of people I hold dear. But to think that my life is second to the mission…it's a bit disconcerting."

Naruto thought for a moment, before responding with a true-to-Naruto saying.

"Then don't die Iruka sensei! You stood against Mizuki-sensei and were wounded, but you were still able to fight! You helped fight the Sand and the Sound when they attacked us! You can make it!" Naruto practically yelled his response to Irukas statement. Iruka say and felt the optimism flowing from the blonde, even if Iruka thought that it was a bit misplaced.

"You know, he's right. Smart for a little twerp," said a familiar female voice behind Iruka. Iruka moved to turn, but a pair of slender-yet strong arms draped over his shoulders. Iruka stiffened as he saw who it was. It was the snake-woman herself, but her face showed none of the false smiles or cruel whimsy that she did earlier that day. Her smile was reassuring, to say the least.

"Oh, Anko-sensei…"

"Anko," Anko cut off Iruka, before moving away from him and standing next to him. "I'm not your sensei yet. That starts tomorrow after your teaching job gets out."

"But, you heard what I said. I don't know if I have the skill to keep to Narutos plan," Iruka said, as he looked over at Naruto, angrily staring down the jounin and muttering "twerp" under his breath angrily. Hinata had placed her hand tentatively on the blondes shoulder in an attempt to calm him down.

"Well, that's why you're training with me," Anko said loudly, her voice full of pride. She winked at the chunin, who responded by turning a bit red. She then left, swaying her hips slightly as she left the premises.

"Uh, Iruka-sensei, you're getting red. Are you getting sick?" Naruto asked Iruka, his hand now on Irukas forehead, as if testing his temperature. Iruka couldn't help but smile. He shook his head before seeing Hinata who was still a bit red.

"What about Hinata? She's redder than me," Iruka said, directing Narutos gaze to the shy girl, who promptly began nervously poking her fingers together.

"Hey, you're right, Iruka-sensei! Hinata, are YOU okay?" Naruto asked of his companion, his worry evident from his tone of voice. Hinata could only shake her head as she blushed more furiously. "Now I KNOW you're sick! Come on, I'll take you to see a doctor!" Naruto then grabbed Hinatas hand and dragged the poor girl away, who was now a deep crimson shade.

Iruka chuckled slightly as he saw the scene unfold. Naruto was beyond clueless. He then idly remembered Ankos soft embrace as he brought some money out of his wallet to pay for his ramen.

"What about the other bowls, Iruka?" Ichiraku asked sternly, silently relieved that the chunin had been shaken out of his grimness. Iruka simply paid the older man as the thoughts of the chunin became mixed with pleasant memories from his life. Well, maybe it was time for him to take a risk like this. Try new challenges. Hell, maybe invent a jutsu or two.

"Iruka, who was that pretty woman who came by? She your new girlfriend?"

Irukas thoughts instantly went sour. "No, she is not!" he yelled over his shoulder as he sulked away from the ramen stand.

**END**

**A/N**: This story will just not shut up in my head. It just wants to keep coming, and it's like I have to put my fingers in my ears to stop it from spilling out. Damn you, inspiration, damn you!!!


	4. Training Woes

**Fan Fiction Name: **The Trials of a Would-be Jounin

**Chapter Name:** Training Woes

**Info:** After a visit to the Memorial Stone and a talk with his most memorable student, Umino Iruka decides to go for the jounin rank. Will he choke or will he get assistance from the most unlikely of places? Naruto II spoilers here!

**Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own any of Naruto, nor do I own the many characters of these fan fictions, save my own creations. Its sad, but all too true. How I wish I owned them….waaaaaahhhhh!!!!!

**Tales of a Would-Be Jounin**

**Chapter 4**

Umino Iruka was often thought of as a nice man, willing to help those who needed it without a second thought. He was often thought of highly by all his students, their parents, and his fellow teachers. He was often thought to be a good gauge of character as well, save one glaring exception in the form of a certain blonde shinobi. Regardless of his relationship with Naruto, he could be trusted in his judgment of people and how they are thought of in Konoha. For him to consider changing his belief or opinion on someone was damn near monumental.

Well, he was thinking of changing his opinion on one certain jounin kunoichi with a liking for snakes.

'First Konohamaru decided to throw a surprise party and spray paint the whole room baby blue, but now she has to make me do this!' Iruka angrily thought as he doubled over, trying to catch his breath. That was what, the fourth series of sprints Anko decided to make him do. Between jutsu practices ("I've seen better jutsu done by monkeys!") and weapons training ("C'mon you pansy! Hit me!"), he was drenched in sweat and exhausted.

"Alright, target practice is next. Get over here NOW!" Ankos authoritative voice rang out across the practice yard. Idly, he thought of a variety of gruesome and extremely funny ways for her to suffer while he watched, enjoying a nice warm bowl of ramen.

"Coming, Anko…" he muttered under his breath.

"Anko-SENSEI!"

How she heard him, Iruka didn't know. But right now, he was a bit more concerned with breathing. Yep, getting oxygen to his lungs was a wee bit more important to him than knowing that womans audible range.

"First, start with kunai. Ten shots in ten seconds, and I better not see one more than ten centimeters away from the bullseye," Anko's authoritative voice rang out as Iruka closed on the targets. She had a stopwatch and a bad look in her eye. 'She means business,' Iruka thought as he stood at the ready, the target about ready to be filled with kunai.

"And….GO!"

Two swift movements of his right hand and he had drawn three kunai and letting one go. His return swing sent the next two kunai into the target. He did not wait as he dipped his left hand into his left kunai pouch.

"Faster!"

With his left hand, Iruka responded by throwing three kunai at the target. He normally wouldn't throw three at once, but he was on a time limit. Silently cursing when he knew that there was going to have some problems with those three, he drew his last four, two in either hand. Four final hand movements and the last four kunai flew into the wood target.

"Time! Seven-point-six seconds. Nice speed. Now, lets see how your aim was…" Anko said as she casually walked towards the target. Iruka could only watch grimly as she measured the landing points. 'I hope I got them all in. They all seemed…;' Iruka thought until Anko turned back around, her eyes narrow slits.

"Three kunai. Three bad shots more than ten centimeters from the target! Your speed may have been good, but you let yourself get rushed, and…well, there are consequences for three bad shots."

Iruka could only brace himself for what she could have had planned…

"Thirty push-ups! Ten for every out of place kunai!" Ankos verdict revealed, Iruka was surprised that he had gotten off relatively light. Nonetheless, when he had gotten down to do his push-ups his sore body protested his movements. 'She must really enjoy seeing me sweat. There is NO other reason for her to make me do this,' Iruka thought a bit bitterly as he began his punishment.

Ankos serious face, often the face she showed to prospective chunin, was as always a mask to give the appearance of harshness while she honestly assessed the hopefuls. It was sadly (or not so sadly, as she often reveled in having a little fun at the genins expense) a necessity to try to distance herself from any sort of personal relationship with the prospects. It was a necessity to see if the prospects were worthy of the rank they hoped to attain.

'Well, seeing him sweaty like this is a major fringe benefit,' Anko thought to herself as her eyes flicked up and down his body while he did his exercise. His muscletone, his tan, his skill, they were all surprisingly good for someone who spent all his day teaching some snot-nosed brats simple jutsu and not on missions. He certainly had a chance to be selected for the test, that's for sure. Could he pass it or not? That was another question entirely…

"…twenty-eight…twenty-nine…thirty," Irukas final pushups had jolted Anko out of her thoughts. He got up slowly, showing the relative fatigue he showed from his work out. It must had been a while since he had a work out as serious as this one. It had been more than two hours and Anko had worked him hard. Well, he also had to work a bit on his upper body strength anyway. It was important to a prospective jounin. It was almost as important as the jounins specialty, such as Kurenais genjutsu or Kakashis Sharingan. 'Plus,' Anko thought a bit lecherously, 'I get to see him sweaty.' Iruka was finally up and awaiting his next trial.

"Senbons and then we'll call it a day," Anko said, softening her tone slightly as she smiled. He had worked hard today. He deserves a little rest.

Iruka saw her smile and immediately much of his annoyance with Anko just seemed to…well, disappear. 'She is a lot like Naruto. It's almost funny,' Iruka thought as he moved over to the next open target, his hand slowly reaching for his senbons. After his eyes flicked up and down her again, he changed his assessment. 'Well, she is not as loud and definitely easier on the eyes,' his thoughts continued as he turned his attention from Anko to the target.

"And…go!"

Iruka couldn't really tell what had happened. He was quite a bit tired and the fog was starting to get to him. But, somehow, he had managed to throw all the senbons at the target and somehow managed to cluster them together well.

'Maybe I outta challenge Anko to a game of darts,' Iruka thought as Anko anagin made her way to the targets, measuring them.

"Not bad, Iruka! Good grouping and speed on that one," Anko said, turning to see Iruka begin to smile proudly. "Gather your kunai and senbons. That's all for today."

Iruka had been waiting for those words all day. He slowly made his way to the kunai target board, while Anko turned away from him to look over the senbons again.

'Hell, maybe I should be a teacher. I'm damn good at this,' Anko thought proudly as she looked over the senbons again. In seven seconds he had managed to throw ten senbon so well that the farthest senbon away from the target was only five-and-a-half centimeters.

"You know, Iruka…," Anko began, but her voice soon faltered at what she saw next.

Iruka, after getting down his kunai, had sat down on the ground and leaned against the targets wooden post. He had his eyes closed and looked like he was asleep. Anko went from proud to annoyed in a second flat.

"Get up, lazy ass!" She yelled, throwing at senbon wooden post the chunin was resting on.

Irukas eyes shot open when Anko yelled, but he immediately jerked when he saw her throw a senbon. And it looked like it was coming right at him. Right. At. His. Face!

"Gah!" Iruka jumed upward to avoid the senbon that looked to be coming at him, forgetting the wooden board above his head. A dull "thud" resonated as Irukas head made contact with the target board. 'Another bruise on my head thanks to this woman,' Iruka thought as he rubbed his head, grimacing as he rubbed the specific part of his head that had become intimate with the wooden board.

"I'm up, I'm up…" Iruka said, his voice mixing tired with injured.

"Didn't look like it to me," Anko said matter-of-factly as she retrieved his senbons and held them out in front of her. Iruka then reached for them himself, trying to ignore the tingling feeling his hand had when her fingers brushed against his. Iruka grinned at the kunoichi before turning away.

"Tomorrow, right?" He asked over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Yep. See ya then," Anko said back with a slight smile as she watched the chunin slowly retreat into the distance. 'He's cute when he's tired,' Anko thought. Her eyes then drifted from his back to a place a little bit lower. Her smile then turned lecherous.

"Hee hee."

**END**

**A/N:** Well, the next chapter is up and rearing to go! Let all bask in the glory that is tokara2132's warped, twisted mind!

Oh, and to answer some questions: I was being sarcastic with my cursing of inspiration, I lack a good beta-reader, and I had nothing to do with that fire last night on Hollywood and Highland. I was in Covina at that time, I swear!

Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!


	5. Conflicting Views

**Fan Fiction Name: **The Trials of a Would-be Jounin

**Chapter Name:** Conflicting Views

**Info:** After a visit to the Memorial Stone and a talk with his most memorable student, Umino Iruka decides to go for the jounin rank. Will he choke or will he get assistance from the most unlikely of places? Naruto II spoilers here!

**Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own any of Naruto, nor do I own the many characters of these fan fictions, save my own creations. It's sad, but all too true. How I wish I owned them….waaaaaahhhhh!!!!!

**Tales of a Would-Be Jounin**

**Chapter 5**

Nowadays soreness and fatigue were familiar faces to Umino Iruka. In the two and a half weeks that he has begun training, he had often been seen clutching one of his arms or back and rubbing in an attempt to massage away the tingling soreness that resulted from his training. At his class he moved less and less, only moving quickly in the instance of a Konohamaru prank (which somehow seemed to ebb at this time; Iruka was silently happy) or schoolyard fight. He often shuffled and limped slightly. But even through his soreness and weakness, everyone, from student to fellow teacher, was sure of a single thing.

Umino Iruka was getting stronger and faster. His movements, even when hampered by fatigue, were smoother and stronger. His arms, even when in the greatest of agony, could carry heavier loads without problem. Even his former students, some of whom were already jounin before he was, couldn't help but notice the change in their sensei.

What was most unclear if the change was all the training he was doing, or if it might also have something to do with Mitarashis Ankos presence around him.

"He's under some kinda genjutsu, I swear!" came the rather alarmed voice of a teacher. He nodded empoathically at the roughly dozen teachers around him. Several of the other teachers nodded in agreement while others were still skeptical.

"Really, then why is he stronger?" came another voice, this time a womans.

"I dunno! But if you look into his eyes, he seems almost happy at the treatment hews getting from the snake-tramp!"

"Don't call Anko a 'snake tramp', jerk!" screeched one of the female teachers.

"Regardless of what you call her, you got to admit..."

All the bickering, which could be heard throughout half the school by those not wanting to hear, all ceased at the appearance of one individual. One man alone could have stopped the loud, inane chattering.

Iruka had walked in with a slight limp and a book in his hand, which was about the melding of jutsu together in order to make unique offensive and defensive maneuvers when he had walked into the teachers lounge, knowing of rather loud conversations coming from them but caring more of his book and crating his own unique skill. However, when he had opened the door, his ears couldn't help the suddenly stifling silence that emanated from the room. He looked up to see all of the eyes in the room either on him or trying very hard to not look at him.

"Hey…everyone," Iruka said suspiciously. Was this some kinda prank. Why were they just staring at him?

"Oh, hi…Iruka," came a rather uncomfortable sounding voice from the front. Iruka thought the voice was familiar, but he couldn't put a face to the voice right now. Without looking up from his book, he quickly made his way across the room, with a muttered "excuse me" or "sorry" as he made his way to the vending machine, where he put in some coins and waited for his drink. Idly, he rubbed his stiff neck with his left hand while his right hand held his book.

'Interesting. If I were to try and combine any sort of defensive jutsu with a normal shadow move, if could make a good defense or a damn powerful counter-move. I should try to work on something like…' Irukas thought as he reached down to grab his newly gained water from the vending machine. His thoughts were interrupted not by the stares, but rather the emptiness of the room as he turned around to take a swig. Irukas face flashed with a slight hint of confusion before he found a comfortable seat near the window. He sat down and began to follow the jutsu books instructions on mixing and creating jutsu.

'Well, these would certainly be interesting to try. It would give me an edge over those I'm fighting against. Plus, any sort of defensive move would be a good idea. Maybe I could…'

Irukas neck began to ache again, but he refused to turn away from his book. He was oblivious to the eyes from the hallway still gazing at him, unsure of the kind mans next move.

Had Iruka changed that much in his training? Was he no longer the kind-hearted man he had been before the snake harpy took him under her poisonous wing?

Right now, Iruka didn't really care. He was more interested in his book.

- - - - -

Mitarashi Anko was not a woman who was known for her kind-hearted ways or his wonderful demeanor. Hell, she was more known for her brash sarcasm or her brutal mouth than kindness to strangers. She was loud, cantankerous, and damn near cruel in her treatment of any would-be chuunin that had hoped to become higher in the rank of ninja. She was known of being angry, rude, and damn near homicidal to those who had the bad luck of getting on her bad side.

But, despite her still rude mouth and often blithing insults to those around her, she had somehow become…well, kinder. She would smile a little more, her insults would not be as sarcastic or sharp, and she would do surprisingly friendly things. She even held the door for someone coming in the building that day, something she had never once done before.

To those who were suspicious, many attributed her sudden change of heart to the amount of time she had spent with Umino Iruka. A man who was often thought to be one of the kindest people in the village of Konoha. A man who treated everyone with the respect the person in question deserved. Hell, he had been one of only a handful of people to truly open their hearts and care for a person who was more often thought of as evil incarnate than just another boy.

And many did see the rather unusual change in the purple haired, smoky-eyed snake ninja. And many, particularly a blue-clad, glasses wearing jounin.

"Who knew that such great strides could be taken to tame the fearless Mitarashi Anko," came the almost sagely voice of Ebisu as he talked to two other jounin. His eyes, hidden behind his dark-tinted glasses as he shot nervous glances to where Anko was talking with on of the older jounin.

"What do you mean?" asked one, whose thick glasses covered most of his face. He didn't know Anko that well. Just rumors. I mean, how many women would really send snakes after…

"You fool! Don't you know anything about that woman!" hissed the other, a kunoichi who wore mostly black. The man with the glasses only shrugged, getting a frustrated grunt out of the kunoichi.

"Well, if you weren't a fool, you'd know that Mitarashi Anko is cold as ice! She is damn near heartless, yet something…" A rather odd flash of color went through her eyes before she continued. "…or someone has managed to change that."

"Yeah. And?"

Another frustrated growl came from the kunoichi before Ebisu raised his hands to cut off any more loud noises from the two.

"Well, she has been spending a lot of time with Umino Iruka. I do not know what their relationship is, but it has certainly changed her for the better. Now, all we have to do is be nice to her, and she may well become tolerable," Ebisu said, his know-it-all voice tinged with self-indulged pride.

"Who exactly may become more tolerable?" came a rather annoyed sounding voice from around a nearby corner. All three jounin, surprised by the voice, all turned to see a confused looking Anko holding a large bag.

"Well, who are you guys talking about?" Came Ankos voice again, this time tinged with annoyance. Ebisu and the two jounin exchanged nervous glances before Ebisu responded, slightly nervous sounding.

"Just someone we know, Anko. N-nothing more."

Anko's eyes stared unwaveringly at the blue-clad jounin. Inwardly he cringed as he could have sworn that she was going to tell he was lying. But, Ankos harsh stare wavered.

"Well, I have something I need to get to. Excuse me," Anko said as she walked past the three jounin. Ebisu could only stare as she left.

Had she said what he thought she said?

"Did…did she just say 'excuse me'?" came the kunoichis voice, mirroring Ebisus confused thoughts. The three of them looked at one another before Ebisu smiled in triumph.

"What did I tell you! Iruka IS a good influence on her!" Ebisu proclaimed loudly, pride soaking his voice. The kunoichi nodded in awe as Glasses simply looked confused.

- - - - -

"Anko-sensei, it's about time you got here," came Irukas voice teasing voice as Anko arrived at their normal training ground, a strange look on her face. Without saying a word, Iruka made a face as if questioning what happened.

"Sorry I'm late, Iruka-kun, I…had a weird run in with Ebisu as I was leaving the jounin grounds," came Ankos voice. It had been a week and a half that she began referring to him as 'Iruka-kun,' but Iruka didn't seem to mind. Irukas questioning look was all the question she needed.

"Well, Ebisu and two of the other jounin were talking and when I came by, they just…stopped," Anko explained as she put down her heavy bag and stretched her arms.

"I know what you mean. I've been getting some weird looks at work myself. Maybe they think your rubbing off on me, Anko-sensei," Iruka said, his voice a bit mischevious.

"Ha! That makes about as much sense as you rubbing off on me!" Anko replied loudly, before she began to laugh.

**END**

**A/N: **Well, Another day, another chapter. This story keeps beating on my head…but no one knew abut the fire! Yes! My evil plan is almost complete! I just need all the left socks from the women in San Fransisco and Chicago and I will be master of all I see! Which, at this moment, is a computer screen. Oh well. Guess you can't win them all.


	6. HalfRevealed Truths

**Fan Fiction Name: **The Trials of a Would-be Jounin

**Chapter Name:** Half-Revealed Truths

**Info:** After a visit to the Memorial Stone and a talk with his most memorable student, Iruka Umino decides to go for the jounin rank. Will he choke or will he get assistance from the most unlikely of places? Naruto II spoilers here!

**Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own any of Naruto, nor do I own the many characters of these fan fictions, save my own creations. It's sad, but all too true. How I wish I owned them….waaaaaahhhhh!

**Added Note:** In this chapter, everyone will be introduced to Iruka Uminos newly created technique. Here's the catch: my Japanese is really rusty, so I only have limited means to translate. I mean it to essentially mean "Shadow Whirlwind", but like I said before, my Japanese sucks. So, if my translation is wrong, don't shoot! In fact, if at all possible, a correct translation would be much appreciated!

**Tales of a Would-be Jounin**

**Chapter 6**

Iruka Umino was always known as a well versed reader. He enjoyed reading almost as he did teaching. Nowadays his book revolved around various jutsu and battle strategy. As now his intentions for jounin were now well known to his friends and immediate peers, it was not a surprise to see him spinning a jutsu in his spare time. But his look of seriousness has turned to a look of accomplishment. He had created a unique move that he could call his own. A wonderful defensive move that could be used as a great counter move. It worked great with his skills at teleportation and illusion. In short, it was perfect for him.

Now it was time to show Anko-chan.

Iruka didn't know what Ankos reaction would be to anything other than "Anko-sensei", but in his mind he had called her Anko-chan from the end of the first week. Sure, she was a little strange and sometimes almost flamboyant in her teaching method (he still had bruises from when she was trying to "teach" him how to dodge enemy attacks by randomly flailing her snakes about), but she was also extremely supportive in her own way. Plus the fact that she was very physically attractive didn't hurt either.

Nowadays, he thought of her more and more, hoping to show off to her like a hopeless teenager with a crush. And today was by far the worst. He had created a new skill, one that required a lot of Irukas chakra and by no means perfected. But it was damn useful and possibly lifesaving.

Now he just needed to test the damn thing.

Iruka went to their normal training grounds, ready to give it his all. It was a Friday and he could push himself more since he didn't have to worry about classes the next day. It was time to show the progress that he has made, and maybe even show off a bit to the cute purple haired girl.

So he waited.

And he waited.

And waited.

'What is up? It isn't like Anko to be late like this,' Iruka thought almost nervously after hehad been waiting an hour for her to show up. His mind, idle for a bit too long, began playing some odd scenarios in his mind. But he knew that something like the stupid thoughts in his mind wouldn't happen. Hell, they seem more out of a soap opera than reality. More like the stories that resided on the books of the silver-haired, one-eyed pervert…

"Yo."

Iruka nearly shot up a foot in the air when he heard the voice from behind him. He had been so lost in his thoughts that he failed to notice the approaching footsteps of one Kakashi Hatake.

After a few seconds to recover himself from the shock, Iruka was finally able to speak up, asking, "Hey, Kakashi. Have you seen Anko-sensei anywhere around here?"

Kakashi, his bored look ever-present on his face, nodded in reply. "Yeah. In fact, she was the one who sent me."

Irukas' face relaxed slightly. "Really. Well then, what's up? How come she isn't here?" He asked.

Kakashis' infamous eye smile appeared before speaking, "Why, are you missing your girlfriend?"

Irukas face dropped. Damn it, him too? Iruka had had enough with all the damn rumors flying around about him and Anko dating. Hell, she was training him, nothing more.

_Really? Didn't you just admit to yourself that you thought that she was really cute?_ Iruka silently cursed the voice in his head before returning his attention to Kakashi, whose face was still contorted with the smile.

"No, Anko-sensei and I are not romantically involved. I was just wondering why she was late. She usually makes a point to be on time," Iruka said. 'Not like you, Kakashi. Naruto told me all about you two-hour sojourns down lifes road when you should be teaching them,' Iruka thought as he finished his words.

"About that…" Kakashi began.

_Three hours earlier…_

"_WHAT?" came the loud demanding question from one Anko Mitarashi. Kakashi silently cursed himself for being too close to the woman when she was raving. Today, her target was not him or any of the other jounins for their various indiscretions, real or imagined (She once shouted Kakashis ear out once when she happened to be walking by while he was reading Icha-Icha Paradise and he let out a giggle. He had gotten a really bad headache that day) but in fact her boss, the heavily scarred man. What was his name again? Ibiki?_

"_It has already been decided, Anko. You are needed on this mission and they are leaving within the hour," came Ibikis gruff voice, showing no signs of backing down._

"_You know that I have been busy damn near every day at this time and you up and decide that NOW would be a good time to run errands!" came Ankos loud rebuke as she began to glare holes in the large mans head. Kakashi only gazed in their direction bored as Ibiki looked like he was about to blow a gasket._

"_Anko, this is by no means a time to question orders! You will do this mission! Given the nearness of the objective, you should be back well within four hours time!" Ibiki yelled back, his annoyance more than evident. 'This will not end well,' Kakashi thought as he turned to leave. However, his retreat was stopped when a loud voice that was a bit too familiar called out to him._

"_You! Mask face!"_

_Kakashi could only turn around like a fool until he was facing what he feared most at that moment._

_An irate Anko Mitarashi._

"_Kakashi, right? I need a favor?" came a way-too-sweet request from the purple haired kunoichi. However, there were going to be some BAD consequences if he decided to refuse._

"_Um…uh…yeah, sure," was all that Kakashi was able to force out of his throat._

"_I need ya to train Iruka-kun for me today. I'll be back soon, all stupid timing aside," Anko said, tossing a dark glance at the heavily-scarred jounin who was making his way out of the room. She smiled sweetly back at the now stunned Kakashi as she make her way across the training room, sulking a bit as she went to her locker._

"_Iruka…kun?" was all that Kakashi could get out of him before Anko disappeared from view._

"…she said she had something to do, so she sent me instead. Disappointed?" Kakashi said, his eye smile still intact.

"Well, yeah. Just by being a female she better looking than you and she knows how to show up on time," Iruka said, his amusement obvious.

"Shall we?" Kakashi asked.

"Shall we what?" Iruka asked back, rather confused.

"This is a spar right? Ready, set…" Kakashi began as he changed his stance to one of impending attack.

"Wait, what? I…" Iruka started, to be cut off by a charging Kakashi.

"Go!"

Iruka was barely able to dodge the swift jabs of the silver eyed jounin. Whenever he had tried to come up with an idea to defend himself, a fist or elbow would come barreling towards his face and he would need to duck or dodge to avoid the attack. Iruka was cursing himself when he thought of a brilliant idea. He just needed to get far enough away from the jounin to do it. Irukas agile fingers were able to call the hand signs and chakra necessary for a teleportation jutsu.

Kakashi cursed himself slightly when he saw the hand signs for the Teleportation Jutsu. However, something was nagging him. He knew he could easily counter it, but the amount of chakra being used was minimal. As if..it were just to get him a little ways away from him.

Iruka disappeared in a puff of smoke, appearing just ten feet to Kakashis left. he immediately began hand signing his new creation. It requiredd a fair amount of concentration and chakra control, and it was only started when Kakashi turned and threw a shuriken at Iruka. Iruka could only wince as it bit into his leg, but he refused to let it phase him. Now the jutsu was halfway complete...

Kakashis' face went from bored (even during a spar) to downright confused as Iruka continued to sign, even with the shuriken now rather deep in his leg. It was a very complicated jutsu, and by the amount of chakra being used it was one that would require quite a bit of control, much like his Chidori or Narutos Rasengan. Not one he could just up and copy with the Sharingan because they took precise use of chakra to pull off. So, he grabbed another shuriken and threw it at the chunin.

'And...done!' Iruka thought triumphantly as he completed the last handsign. He then crouched immediately, dodging the shuriken and slamming his hand into the ground...or, rather, his own shadow.

"**Kage Sennpu!**" Iruka yelled as the chakra began to swirl about him, creating a protective barrier around him, while his shadow intermingled withthe chakra, obscuring the view.

'Interesting...' Kakashi thought as a swirling vortex of shadow and chakra flowing around Iruka. Within seconds, Kakashis view of the chunin had all but disappeared. Kakashi then charged forward, drawing a kunai and racing straight for the swirling shadow.

"Lets see just how powerful this barrier of yours is," Kakashi said as he slammed his kunai into the barrier...

**END**

**A/N:** Well, another day, another chapter of this wonderful story done! Huzzah! I hope I left you hanging and interested in more

Oh, just to let anyone who is wondering know, yes, I AM weird and I openly admit so. Come on, I write fan-fiction for crying out loud. I'm going to go to Anime Expo in July! That should be evidence enough that I am a bit odd in the head!

Besides, the world would be boring without such ahem animated characters such as myself around, right?


	7. Aftermath

**Fan Fiction Name: **Tales of a Would-be Jounin

**Chapter Name:** Aftermath

**Info:** After a visit to the Memorial Stone and a talk with his most memorable student, Umino Iruka decides to go for the jounin rank. Will he choke or will he get assistance from the most unlikely of places? Naruto II spoilers here!

**Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own any of Naruto, nor do I own the many characters of these fan fictions, save my own creations. It's sad, but all too true. How I wish I owned them….waaaaaahhhhh!!!!!

**Tales of a Would-Be Jounin**

**Chapter 7**

Today was not a good day. Not a good day at all. After having to deal with a mountain of paperwork and listen to a bunch of complaints about absolutely nothing important, Mitarashi Anko was poised to relax the rest of the day while having a little fun with her now-favorite chuunin. And this was Mitarashi Anko talking, so this meant that she did really have some fun with him (often at his expense). But then having to deal with that fascist bastard Ibiki and finding out that she was to protect some snot-nosed teenager who was a little too happy with his hands for almost two hours straight as his caravan came to Konoha. Why she was picked to do it, Anko wasn't sure. He was the Nephew? Something like that. One thing that she would be sure of is that the teenager would no longer think of womans rears as little more than a rubbing instrument (Anko made sure to make it EXTRA painful). Now, after she filed her report (and left and "interesting" surprise for Ibiki just to make sure he wouldn't spring some nasty surprise on her like that anytime soon) she made her way to the training ground.

She had just leapt up a massive tree overlooking the field when she saw something surprising. Iruka and Kakashi were sparing…but, were they using live weapons? Ankos question was answered a second later when she saw a shuriken fly, leaving a bloody gash in Irukas leg as Iruka kept hand-signing away.

Ankos face dropped when she saw Kakashi throw another shuriken. This time, she could tell where it was aimed.

Straight at Irukas heart.

Anko was ready to jump to his rescue, a small part of her afraid of what would happen next when she froze. Iruka finished his hand signs and swung downwards into the ground. In this movement, he had dodged the shuriken…but something odd was happening. A swirling force, seemingly made of pure chakra began to swirl around Iruka. Also, from where Iruka had hit the ground, something dark was leaking into the chakra whirlwind. Almost as if…as if Irukas shadow was melding into the form of the chakra around him.

It was...surprising. The shadows engulfed the chuunin, leaving an angry looking black whirlwind.

Kakashis' charge with kunai in hand brought Ankos attention back to the bout. Kakashi had charged forward, driving the kunai into the swirling shadow. Instantly, a sickening grinding sound that could best be described as two strips of dull metal twisting and scraping against one another.

'Gah! That noise!' Anko could only think as she instinctively put her hands over her ears, the screeching attacking her ears with reckless abandon.

Iruka, compared to the writhing Anko, was taking refuge under the barrier he had just created. It was a formidable barrier, and most normal shinobi would have stayed thee to give themselves some time to think. But in Irukas case, it wasn't by choice.

He was exhausted.

'That too a bit more chakra than I planned,' Iruka thought bitterly as he slowly breathed in and out. The shield around him would stay this way for a little bit, assuming Kakashi didn't know any chakra-draining abilities. But with the Kage Sennpu swirling around him, he realized one thing.

He wasn't going to win the spar unless he did something drastic.

'Damn it! What am I gonna do…' Iruka thought when his mind flashed to two people in particular. One was Naruto. He would have been cheering him on as he had Hinata and Rock Lee when they had faced opponents far more skilled than themselves. He would be yelling words of encouragement while yelling at the opponent. Iruka almost laughed at the thought.

The second face that came up is what surprised Iruka. It was the sweet face of a woman, but it wasn't his mother. This woman had purple hair and gray-brown eyes. Her face was in a sweet smile, her eyes shining self-confidence.

It was Anko.

Why was he thinking of Anko at a time like this?

'Well, lemme try something,' Iruka thought, shaking his head but not dissipating the image of Ankos face. He reached to unfurl a large fuuma shuriken, his arms protesting loudly the whole time.

'This has to be timed right,' Iruka thought, waiting for Kakashis next attack. 'It has to be just right.

'Hm. An interesting maneuver. I'm having trouble just attacking it. Plus…,' Kakashi thought as he gazed down at the still smoking kunai and cut-up hand '…that chakra can be pretty sharp.' Kakashi, looking to the whirling cloud of chakra and shadow, he notices something odd. It seems to have slowed down. Either Iruka is trying to bait him or the shield was weakening.

Knowing that Iruka must have used a lot of chakra, so he was going more with weakening. Instantly, he brought his kunai up and began charging forward when something shocking happened.

He had guessed wrong. Iruka jumped through the dissipating whirlwind shoulder-first, catching the shocked jounin square in the chest. As Kakashi stumbles back,l he finds a massive fuuma shuriken flying at him. It embeds itself into the tree he is next to, pinning his head and shoulder to the wooded of the tree. Iruka then charges forward, again smashing his shoulder into the now-helpless Kakashi. The force drives Kakashis body forward, threatening to sever the jounins head from the force when when…

…Kakashis-seemingly crushed and decapitated form turns into a large wooden stump.

A kawarimi jutsu.

A kami-damned kawarimi jutsu!

Irukas frustrated moan is cut off by Kakashis kunai, now sitting at Irukas neck. However, it looks as if Kakashis assumption was correct after all. Iruka slumps down to his knees and begins to pitch forward when a tan-and-purple blur came from the trees, catching Iruka before he goes face first into the tree. Kakashi sighed and backed away, allowing himself to relax.

"Anko. I was wondering when you would act," Kakashi said bored as he put away his kunai, ignoring the death glare coming from the purple-haired jounin.

"I asked you to train him, not do…THIS," Anko responded angrily as she cradled Irukas head. Damn it, this was supposed to be training, not a damn ego fest!

"I was training him," Kakashi responded, almost bored. Ankos face grew even more furious as she pulled Iruka closer to her body.

"Damn it Kakashi! You could have killed him!" Anko yelled, her voice full of anger. Kakashi kept a straight face, but felt a twinge of regret when he saw something he never would have expected. Ankos eyes, while still burning with anger, had another emotion in them.

Her eyes were watering.

She was…no... was she about to cry? Jeez, this was such a strange situation for Kakashi. He had only heard a little about this woman, and aside from the rants he had been caught in time and again he had never once expected to see Anko with tears in her eyes. Anger, maybe. Annoyance, yes. But not for a second would he have believed he would catch her tearing up.

But there she was. Her eyes were red. Her eyes glistening. The implications would be so damaging to her reputation.

"He's just tired. Take him to his apartment and clean out his wounds," Kakashi said as he turned to walk away. Kakashi didn't want to see her like that again. She was supposed to be a freakishly strong person, and yet there she was, mewling over an injured Iruka.

'Well,' Kakashi thought as he subconsciously reached into his front pouch, his hands aching for the little orange book there. '…I guess that what happens when more than just friendship is involved.'

**END**

**A/N: **Well, another chapter done! Huzzah! And with wonderful little hints at the growing relationship of the two main characters of this little piece. It is...whimper…so beautiful…

Any who, to my favorite dancing cucumber (hee hee), sure you can use the move. Just remember to gimme some props!


	8. Unsung Worries

**Fan Fiction Name: **Tales of a Would-be Jounin

**Chapter Name:** Unsung Worries

**Info:** After a visit to the Memorial Stone and a talk with his most memorable student, Umino Iruka decides to go for the jounin rank. Will he choke or will he get assistance from the most unlikely of places? Naruto II spoilers here!

**Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own any of Naruto, nor do I own the many characters of these fan fictions, save my own creations. It's sad, but all too true. How I wish I owned them….waaaaaahhhhh!!!!!

**Additional Note: **If Anko seemed a bit OOC in the last chapter, there is a reason for it. It will all be explained…

**Tales of a Would-Be Jounin**

**Chapter 8**

From nearly the moment he had woken up to the present, Irukas room had been full of visitors and well wishers. Fellow teachers left behind some flowers and stern words of chakra usage, doctors screeched the dangers of chakra depletion and extreme exhaustion, and current and former students there to show support for their teacher. Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba came by, both to check on their teammate (who had spent most of her time there with Iruka and Naruto) and to show Iruka how much stronger they had gotten (Kiba far more so than Shino). Haruno Sakura stopped by and had a short chat with her former sensei before Shizune whisked her away from the room for more training with the Godaime Hokage. His constant companions through all this were Naruto and Hinata, although Hinata spent most of her time snoozing soundly while Naruto pried Iruka for what he had done to drain so much chakra.

Around three o'clock that afternoon, an hour before the doctors were to allow him to go home, Iruka was visited by the one person he was both looking forward to the most and hoping to avoid in the same token.

"All right! Where is he!" came the loud, demanding voice Iruka had come to know very well over the last three and a half weeks. Iruka and Naruto exchanged worried looks as a loud crash was heard just down the hallway. 'Here we go…' Iruka thought as a very familiar kunoichi came in, her usually expressive face oddly blank as she sees Iruka lying in the bed.

Suddenly, her eyes begin to mist.

'Is…Is she really gonna cry? Damn it, I can't handle her crying. Its Anko, she isn't supposed to cry,' Iruka thought as he watched Anko. Suddenly, Anko began to move, quickly clearing the distance between the door and Iruka bed in a matter of seconds. Iruka could only look into Ankos eyes when she did something no one in the room would have expected. A loud thump was heard through the room as Anko did what Iruka thought was the unthinkable to a man in the hospital.

She had hit him.

"You BASTARD!" Anko yelled, her fist balled up. She was shaking, her eyes full of emotion and body language that screamed anger. She looked like she was about to hit him again.

"Anko…" Iruka began.

"Don't you DARE interrupt me. You could have gotten yourself killed yesterday with the exhaustion and chakra loss you endured. When I first brought you here, the doctors said you could have been paralyzed from the waist down. Paralyzed, Iruka! And that wasn't even the worst thing I heard!"

"Anko-sensei…"

"No, don't Anko-SENSEI me! You know damn well what would happen when you used so much chakra in a single move. Even in development stages, you shouldn't just do a jutsu that may well kill you. Of all the damn ridiculous things that could have been done in a SPARRING match of all things…"

"Will you STOP yelling at Iruka-sensei!" Naruto yelled at the purple haired kunoichi, his eyes flashing with anger. Hinata, awakened by Anko, was trying to sooth Naruto by rubbing his hand. It wasn't doing anything.

"I'm not done with him, BOY. Now shut your mouth and sit down!" Anko yelled back, her face near beet-red from all the yelling. She then turned back to Iruka, whose eyes had never once left hers.

"Now, I don't know what you posses YOU, of all people, to try something so damn risky, but against Hatake Kakashi! Hatake Kakashi, as in SHARINGAN NO KAKASHI! He's one of the best jounin Konoha has and would easily take you down! But to fight back in that way in a SPARRING MATCH! Damn it Iruka-kun…"

"Anko-chan."

Ankos tirade, which looked as if it wouldn't have stopped until the jounin was blue in the face, suddenly stopped. Anko only looked at Iruka, a look of surprise and confusion crossing her features.

Even Anko was completely shocked at her reaction to Irukas words. 'How is this guy affecting me like this,' she thought angrily as she saw Iruka draw in a long breath.

"I know I worried you. Naruto and Hinata told me about your reaction to what had happened to me. But you don't need to worry about me."

"What do you mean, 'I don't need to worry about you'? You damn near got yourself killed," Anko replied, her voice low and cool

"And I realize that. I'm sorry if I worried you, Anko-chan."

Anko just stared. 'Anko-_chan_? He called me Anko-chan,' Ankos thoughts circled his head again and again when another event occurred. Something that was even more distracting than Anko-chan.

Iruka was holding her hand.

"Iruka-kun…" was all Anko let out when she dived forward and embraced the injured man. Iruka could only gasp at the closeness of the contact, or possibly the fact that Anko was gripping a bit too tightly to allow a lot of airflow into his lungs. After a few loud gasps, Anko released Iruka and promptly stood up, her face a bit red.

"Well now…," came a voice from beside Irukas bed. Both Iruka and Anko turned to see a smirking Naruto Uzumaki.

"I saw this coming from a mile away!" Naruto practically yelled, his voice full of triumph. Iruka and Anko looked at each other, both hopelessly confused at what the blond ninja had said. They shrugged to each other before turning a questioning eye towards Naruto.

"What do you mean by that?" Iruka asked.

"Its obvious you two are crazy for one another! Admit it!" Naruto proclaimed, his eyes already proclaiming victory.

Anko and Iruka, stunned at this accusation, look at the accuser, then to the person sitting next to the accuser. Suddenly, Iruka begins to chuckle while Ankos face begins to turn red as she struggles to hold back laughter. Narutos face goes from smug to confused as he looks between the two older ninja and Hinata, as if looking for an answer. All he gets from Hinata is a shrug, so once he turns back to Iruka and Anko.

"What? What's so funny?"

Narutos clueless face was too much for Anko, she began laughing extremely hard, doubling over as her loud, hearty laughter was reverberating within the room as Naruto looked on, dumbfounded.

"I don't get it. What's so funny?" Naruto demanded of the two adults.

Irukas eyes drifted to Hinata, who had been silent the whole time. The blush, the loving way she gazed at Naruto, and the way she was always willing to comfort Naruto when he was down in the dumps or confused. And, like clockwork, she was there, tentatively putting her hand in his.

"Oh yes, Naruto. Nothing at all can escape your observant eyes. Nope. Nothing at all. Isn't that right, Hinata?" Iruka asked, his face smiling widely as he turned his full attention to the quiet Hyuuga heir.

"What do you mean, Iruka-sensei?" Hinata asked, her hand unconsciously tightening around Narutos at the attention.

'Well, she seems to be past the whole "I'll faint if Naruto touches me" phase,' Iruka thought happily before Naruto, hopelessly confused, looked to Hinata, a pleading look on his face. Hinata promptly blushed slightly (well, slightly for the Hyuuga heir, anyway) and turned her head away from the gaze of Iruka.

"What does he mean by that, Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked.

The poor girl stammered heavily, not being able to even complete a single word before she politely excused herself. Naruto was now even more confused and he looked again to Anko and Iruka, as if searching for an answer out off them. After a few seconds, Naruto gave up with a frustrated grumble as he left the room himself. After a few seconds, laughter erupted from both Anko and Iruka as they couldn't help but laugh at the plight of the hopelessly dense blond ninja.

"That was classic! Did you see the look on Narutos face!" Anko shrieked between her loud laughs. Iruka nodded in agreement as his hearty chuckles filled the room. After a few seconds, they both stopped.

"You know, I'm still mad at you," Anko said, her voice carrying a mischievous tone to it.

"Figured that much," Iruka said, smiling back. "But, I didn't know you cared so much."

"Don't read too far into this, otherwise I may have to take possession of something very important to you…" Anko trailed off as her eyes cast downward, to about Irukas waist. After a second, Iruka quickly had his hands covering a certain area while looking a bit nervous.

"Point taken, Anko-chan."

"Anko-SENSEI!"

**END**

**A/N:** Well another day comes, and the sun, while not visible, comes to greet me and this wonderful piece of art. That is, until the sun deep-frys it with UV rays and all that's left is this. Oh well. But hey, it still looks pretty good. Think of the original as full-blown pork and the aftermath nice crispy bacon.

Yay food metaphors!


	9. Registration Day

**Fan Fiction Name: **Tales of a Would-be Jounin

**Chapter Name:** Registration Day

**Info:** After a visit to the Memorial Stone and a talk with his most memorable student, Umino Iruka decides to go for the jounin rank. Will he choke or will he get assistance from the most unlikely of places? Naruto II spoilers here!

**Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own any of Naruto, nor do I own the many characters of these fan fictions, save my own creations. It's sad, but all too true. How I wish I owned them….waaaaaahhhhh!!!!!

**Tales of a Would-Be Jounin**

**Chapter 9**

Umino Iruka was a man who was extremely excited. He could only remember being as excited as he was at this time four times previously in his life. The first time was when he became a genin, beating the odds and being in a team to be chosen as one of the rookie nine that year. The second time was when he went on his first date as a teenager, with a young woman who he had thought was very lovely (but had been a bit of a let down when he realized she was hopelessly shallow). The third time was when he managed to obtain the chuunin rank at fourteen, after a year wait decided by his own sensei and failing the first time through in the preliminaries. The fourth was when he was accepted to be a teacher, a job that he had immensely looked forward to and enjoyed ever since.

Today was definitely a day for excitement. Today was the jounin test registration.

Iruka held his head high as he walked towards the jounin building, receiving some support from what Naruto had deemed (and unofficially started) Irukas fan club. It consisted mostly of the rookie nine of Narutos year (minus one very obvious face), Rock Lee, Konohamaru, Udon, Moegi, and two surprising faces from higher up.

"Yo," came Kakashi as he fell into step with Iruka. Iruka nodded as he turned to greet the man, but stopped when he saw Kakashis infamous orange book. Iruka scowled a little when he saw it, but didn't say anything about it. As he opened his mouth to respond a pair of arms wrapped around Irukas middle. It caught Iruka by surprise, and he initially stiffened in response.

"Hey, Iruka-kun," came Ankos voice from behind Irukas back. Instantly, he relaxed and put his hands on Ankos, smiling over his shoulder.

"Hey, Anko-sensei. Come to see me off?" Iruka asked happily.

"Yup. What kind of a sensei would I be if I didn't?" Anko asked back before letting go of her hug, her hands rubbing against Irukas stomach as she pulled away. Her smile was for an instant lecherous before becoming a normal smile again.

"So…" Kakashi said, boredom seeping through his voice as he continued to read his book.

"So, what?" Anko said as a single hand went to her hip as she eyed him suspiciously. Kakashi just looked up, his eyes still giving the impression of boredom. After a second, he gave his eye-smile, and went back down to his book.

"Nothing, nothing," Kakashi uttered as his face began to become slightly red. Iruka shook his head while Ankos eyes shot open in surprise and disgust. She stalked forward and held her hand out, as if she were about to receive a newspaper. Kakashi eyed Anko suspiciously while Iruka simply looked on in confusion.

"Lemme see that book," Anko demanded. Kakashi only stared at the woman as she moved her hand forward again. After a second, he tentatively held the book out, top first. Anko grabbed it and began thumbing through it before she got to a specific page. Upon reaching said page, she began to turn extremely red.

'Uh oh. We may see a full-blown Anko meltdown here,' Iruka thought as he slowly edged away from the now bright red woman. After a second, Anko began giggling madly, confusing both Kakashi and Iruka.

"Damn! Is that even possible? I mean, you have to be so _flexible_ to pull that off!" Anko asked a bit too loudly as she gleefully peered at the book, her eyes quickly traveling from left to right. Iruka simply looked on, stunned. Kakashi was also confused, but knowing her reputation he wasn't too surprised at the reaction.

After a second or so, the shock wore off and now the part of Iruka that is a busy bidy sprang to life.

"Anko-chan! Why are you reading a book like that?" Iruka demanded as he walked forward, trying to grab the book from Anko. Anko was a bit too quick and managed to duck away, all the while giggling like mad at the parts she read.

"Anko, this isn't…" Iruka began before he was hit from the side by someone walking. Before he could react, another person had hit him and he stumbled to the ground. Iruka looked at the one responsible when he saw two faces in particular looking at him with a smirk. One was rather pale and tall, with his eyes having a glint of madness in them. He snickered while the one closest to Iruka, a rather burly man Irukas height with angry eyes and short hair, simply glared. Iruka was about to speak up when two things happened.

One, his scar started to itch when he saw the second man.

Two, Anko finally decided to pay attention to something other than the book of Kakashis.

"Hey, jackass! Watch where you walk next time! You nearly ran Iruka-kun over!" Anko yelled at the men as she tossed Kakashis book aside. Kakashi only watched with a dejected interest as he walked to get his discarded book.

Anko only received a glare back from the big man before both walked away, the first-mans cackling fading in the distance. Iruka simply watched them leave until Anko reached her hand out to help him up.

"What was up with THOSE guys?" Anko asked, the anger obvious in her voice as Iruka grabbed her hand and pulled himself up. Irukas hand lingered on Ankos for a moment as his other hand unconsciously rubbed his scar. 'That has never happened before. What the hell happened there,' Iruka thought as he looked in the direction of the men.

"Uh, Iruka-kun…" Anko began. Iruka was torn out of his thoughts as he turned to Anko, who was a bit red.

"What? Are you still red from that damn perverted book?" Iruka asked with a smile, intending to be funny. A twitching of his hand made him rub against something that he knew wasn't his own. Iruka looked at his hand, which was still on Ankos. They were also standing really close together. Extremely close together. Intimately close together. After a second, Iruka pulled his hand away, stepped back, and smiled. His face was red with embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head.

Kakashi, having been a witness to all of this, simply shook his head as he watched the scene. Still, Irukas reaction to that man…that was far from normal for Iruka. It was almost as if he knew who that man was.

"Shouldn't you get going?" Kakashi asked, using a bored voice as a shield against his curiosity at the incident. Iruka nodded and turned to the jounin building, but hesitated a second. He then stuck his elbow out and looked at Anko with a smile on his face. Anko smiled back and wrapped her arm in his. They then began to walk towards the jounin building with Kakashi and several others staring at the two.

"Oh, yes. That will certainly quiet the rumors," Kakashi said in a bored drawl as he turned away and brought his book up to his face again. After a few seconds of uncontrolled giggling, he turned and continued on his way.

Meanwhile, Iruka and Anko walked towards the jounin tower. Iruka was too nervous about the registration to notice the stares, and Anko was giving back death glares of her own until she had had enough.

"Alright, Iruka-kun. Tell me what's wrong," Anko said, stopping suddenly in the road. Iruka was thrown off balance a bit, but once regained Iruka turned to Anko, a confused look on his face.

"What do you mean, Anko-sensei?" Iruka asked.

"Well, you've been really quiet since running into those two jackasses. Do you know either of them?" Anko asked, her irritation mixing with actual concern. Iruka thought for a moment before rubbing his scar again, remembering the odd feeling he had gotten when he had looked upon the man his own height.

"You did it again," Anko said, her voice acidic. Iruka just shrugged, giving Anko a confused look. Anko sighed heavily.

"Whenever you think of that guy, you scratch your scar," Anko said, her voice still tinged with annoyance. Iruka instantly realized that he had been doing that and looked at his hand. 'But, I got this scar by accident. It wasn't like someone threw a kunai at me,' Iruka thought. He was still searching through his thoughts when a long off memory came up.

_It had been one of those nights. It was a bit chilly that night, a new ramen shop had opened up, and the older people were making hushed whispers about some fox-thingie from the north. But who really cares? It was a good night. Heck, he had even managed to get away from…_

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't Iruka," came the scary voice from behind him. 'Uh oh,' Iruka thought as he turned around to face two unwelcome faces. It was the kids older than him. The jerks who always picked on him for pretty much no reason whatsoever. What were their names again? The tall creepy one was…um…Jubari….he thinks…and the one his height…Youske._

"_Well, if it isn't the little dolphin," The tall one mocked as the two came menacingly closer. Iruka was a little worried. Not because of the tall one, he was just a coward who hid behind his words. No, Iruka was more worried about his friend. The big, blocky kind was ten kinds of mean (or something like that. Iruka didn't really remember what the exact saying was) and had no problems turning Iruka into mush. _

'_That's it, I'm outta here' Iruka thought as he turned tail and decided to run. That's what his mom taught him. Avoid unnecessary conflict. He wanted to be a ninja, but he still should avoid…_

"_Crash!"_

_After running no more than five feet, Iruka was knocked from his feet and glass from the windows above came raining down upon him. There were yells, and the shouts of some name that started with a K._

_Iruka looked back to see the two jerks had disappeared, but his face was stinging and it felt like there was a lot of blood coming down. Damn glass! If those idiots hadn't been there he wouldn't have run and be cut on his face!_

_But at that moment, it didn't matter. He had to find his mom and dad._

Iruka shook his head, as if waking from a dream. He stared forward a bit before looking at Anko, concern gracing her features. 'You know, she is adorable when she's concerned,' Iruka thought before turning back to the jounin tower, his arm out again.

"Don't worry about it. I'll tell you on the way."

**END**

**A/N: **Well, it has been a couple of days, but don't think I'm gonna slow down just yet. I just had some more important things to do in the weekend (one of which was seeing my girlfriend for the first time in almost two weeks) followed by some resounding ass-kicking in my jiu-jitsu class (think Royce Gracie) that leaves me right now stiff and tired. But I had this done about two days ago, just haven't gotten a chance load it. The wait ends TONIGHT!!!!!


	10. Questionable Thinking

**Fan Fiction Name: **The Trials of a Would-be Jounin

**Chapter Name:** Questionable Thinking

**Info:** After a visit to the Memorial Stone and a talk with his most memorable student, Umino Iruka decides to go for the jounin rank. Will he choke or will he get assistance from the most unlikely of places? Naruto II spoilers here!

**Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own any of Naruto, nor do I own the many characters of these fan fictions, save my own creations. It's sad, but all too true. How I wish I owned them….waaaaaahhhhh!!!!!

**Tales of a Would-Be Jounin**

**Chapter 10**

Anko could only have her emotions throw her from one side to another as Iruka told her what had happened the night of the Kyuubi attack over fifteen years ago. She knew about losing loved ones in that terrible day, but to hear something like what had happened to Iruka was damn near saddening. To be out on a nice day and expect to have fun, only to have a bunch of stupid jackasses mess with you. It only gets worse when a creature from your worst nightmares take away those you care most about and, even if indirectly, cause him the large scar that stretches across the bridge of his nose, making many of the opposite sex ignore him. Add to that his terrible reputation after that, it was no wonder the man had bonded so greatly with the loud Naruto. Naruto was much like a miniature version of Iruka, minus the scar and plus a nasty demon living in his stomach.

Iruka, Anko realized, was a man who was just as screwed over in life as she was. Left alone at an early age, betrayed by her sensei who had become the only father she ever knew, and having to deal with stupid, shallow people who wanted her for her physique and not her winning personality.

Not that there was anything wrong with her personality, right?

"Well, the rest of the way is for you alone. You gotta think about why you're here, and what that means," Anko said as she stopped, no more than twenty feet from the jounin building. She had to stop there, because this was his decision to make. But, she wanted to know that he had support. So, she did the first thing that popped into her mind.

After a few seconds, she pulled Iruka to her and thrust herself forward, cupping his face and meeting his lips in a sweet kiss.

After a few seconds, she ends the kiss with a smile on her face. Oh yeah, THAT felt good! "That was for good luck, Iruka-kun. You'll need it!" Anko yelled as she suddenly turned tail and began to walk away, the smile still on her face as she replayed in her mind again and again what had just happened. Her hands innocently behind her, she began to hum slightly, unaware of the unabashed stares and the shocked faces.

Iruka, meanwhile, could have sworn that what just happened was either an exhaustion-created illusion that couldn't have happened, or by far the most relationship-confusing moment in his life. Sure, she called him "Iruka-kun", but that was more from the fact that they had been around each other often. And not to mention that his brain refused to act at that moment. The contact, the flutter in his chest, and just about every secret fantasy he had had about the purple-haired kunoichi suddenly came up all in that moment.

Had he, in the _two_ months of training with the woman, been so affected by her? It was like he was sixteen again, wondering if the cute girl from across the room would want to dance with him. Sure, this was a bit different, but the principle was the same. And the girl had not only come across the room and asked him but was willing to slow dance.

Jeez, why was he thinking about something as stupid as that? That sounded so retarded in his own head he silently berated himself for thinking it.

"Why are things so damn complicated," Iruka mumbled to himself as he turned to the Jounin building, walking to a place that could be the end of his trip for the time being or the beginning of a new chapter in his life.

- - - -

"Name and current occupation," came the stern voice from behind the table. Iruka didn't think that so MANY people would be there trying to become a jounin. Everyone knew the risks being a jounin, but in his head he had gotten an idea that only the best and the brightest were allowed to become jounin.

"Iruka Umino. Current occupation…" Iruka began.

"Well?" came the voice from the big man. It was obvious that he was irritated.

"…teacher at the Academy." Iruka finished, trying to keep his mind off of the two things that were foremost in his head. One was staring in his face right now and filling him with dread. The other…well, the other was just confusing.

"Academy teacher, huh? Like Kurenai before she became a jounin. Well, move along to the next section of the registration," The man said rather dejectedly as he waved Iruka along. 'Okay, that guy was a jackass. Like any other type of public worker that has to deal with idiots…' Iruka thought, and instantly he was smiling. Actually, it was closer to a smirk as he looked around trying to read the other people in the room. Jounin were heroes, and he wouldn't be surprised that some of these people were really idiots with delusions of heroism. 'I wonder what Anko would think…' Iruka thought pleasantly before his mind was again turned to the purple-haired kunoichi.

Anko. He would be the first to admit that she was very lovely. Her smoke-brown eyes mirrored everything about her. The way they slipped from side to side mischievously, and they mirrored the seemingly-innocent way she walked when she was about to be treacherous. The way her eyes would reflect the warmth of her smile and her embrace, making all the warmer. The way her eyes became fierce when someone she cared for was threatened.

Like the way she looked at those two jerks when they knocked him down.

Would that even had been possible? She cared for _him_? It was ridiculous. She was a damn jounin who had never even seen him before the day he went to ask her to train. He was just an underachieving teacher who really had nowhere to go except taking drastic measures…

…like the measures he was taking now.

Damn it! even when she was on the other side of town that woman would not leave him alone! Even with the most innocent of smiles and the most tentative of positive comments, he would yearn for more. He would miss the smile almost immediately and wish she wouldn't stop talking. To continue to hear her voice. It was almost like he loved the woman.

"Now that was funny. Loving a woman who I've only known for two months," Iruka said, unintentionally saying his thoughts aloud as he continued on his way to the next part of the registration. He continued to think, ignoring everything in front of him until he nearly collided with someone in front of him. The kunoichi in question shot his an icy look, but again his thoughts were drawn from the room and back to the purple haired kunoichi.

"Next!" came a voice from ahead, and Iruka realized (much to his chagrin) that the kunoichi had already done the second part of her registration. Iruka, noticing the glares he had received from both the proctor in question and several people behind him, shuffled forward and around the tarp to the next table, obviously embarrassed. The person sitting there simply watched him as the proctor took his position at the line again.

"Show me your most advanced jutsu," ordered the woman in question, her face covered in wrinkles and her face showing no emotion. Iruka thought for a second, mentally going through all his techniques. What was his most powerful…

After a flash of inspiration, he grinned wickedly. Yup, he was going to do _that_.\

A flurry of hand signs and chakra uses later, it had appeared in his hand. It was not like Narutos Rasengan, a whirl of chakra spinning every which way in a mad rush of power. It clung to his skin, and it was only the fact that the shadows were far darker than usual is what gave away the fact it was more than just a shadow. This was the one move that had been able to stop the great Hatake Kakashi in his tracks. It tired him out, but he was now a little better in his use of chakra and wasn't a fatigued. It was definitely something the woman had never seen. And as hse brought his hand down and summoned the shirling sphere of shadow and chakra, she still managed to keep an impassive face when he dismissed the Hage Sennpu

"What is that technique and where did you learn it?" She asked in the same manner as if he had just done some unimpressive clone jutsu.

"Well, it's called the Kage Sennpu and I actually developed it myself," Iruka said, his confusion and nervousness leaking out. The woman simply took down some notes and waved him along.

- - - - -

'How much longer', Iruka thought, boredom seeping into his mind. He had been going from proctor to proctor, doing everything from taijutsu to weapons usage to meditation. This didn't make any sense to him. It was like they were _trying _to bore him into leaving. But one thing was bugging him. It had first begun when he showed the woman the Kage Sennpu. He could have sworn that there were other eyes on him. From within the crowd. He was sure some of them were curious of the man who had been training with Anko Mitarashi, but most of the time he felt like they were being more…well, more _critical_ of him. One person of interest was the very kunoichi he had almost run down at the jutsu table.

Then again, maybe it had to do with his 'hot body'. Iruka began to chuckle slightly at the thought. So Anko-like it even caught him by surprise. Wow, maybe he was becoming a pervert like her. After all, she had been giggling hysterically just like Kakashi. Like she enjoyed those dirty books.

"Every prospective jounin to the front!"

Iruka was shaken out of his thoughts as he heard the first proctor, the large man at the front, call out to the large group. Iruka got up and began walking to the stage area when he noticed something odd. About a third of the class was at the front and turned around, like they were bodyguards.

"Attention all, I may reveal to you know who will be allowed to participate in the jounin exams that will be held in one months time," came the proctors scratchy voice. Iruka, however, couldn't keep his eyes off of the class members who were now looking over the rest of the class. There had to be about a dozen of them looking at the rest.

"However, this is not merely a simple registration. There have been twelve full jounin watching your very move and evaluating each and every one of you." The proctor said as the twelve up front snickered.

'So, we were being watched the whole time and being evaluated,' Iruka said as he silently cursed himself. The whole thing earlier with Anko really messed with his head. How would it be possible for him to be allowed to take the damn test!

"I will now announce the twelve candidates for the jounin exam…"

**END**

**A/N: **Yay! Cliff-hanger, cliffe, what have you, I did it!!!! Mwahahahahahahahahahaha!!!

Anywho, enjoy!


	11. Registration Results

**Fan Fiction Name: **Tales of a Would-be Jounin

**Chapter Name:** Registration Results

**Info:** After a visit to the Memorial Stone and a talk with his most memorable student, Umino Iruka decides to go for the jounin rank. Will he choke or will he get assistance from the most unlikely of places? Naruto II spoilers here!

**Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own any of Naruto, nor do I own the many characters of these fan fictions, save my own creations. It's sad, but all too true. How I wish I owned them….waaaaaahhhhh!!!!!

**Tales of a Would-Be Jounin**

**Chapter 11**

Mitarashi Anko is a woman walking on clouds. Ever since what she had spontaneously done just over an hour ago, she had been very happy. Walking on Cloud Nine happy. Eating dumplings happy. Going on a good mission happy. And now she had another thing to add to that list of happy things: Kissing Umino Iruka. She was "kissing Iruka happy." Anko nearly giggled at the thought. Yep, it was a happy day for Anko. But in spite of the good day she still couldn't help but worry. She had tried twice herself to become a jounin, and when she became one she was assigned to be a special jounin. One who more often then not stayed in the village than be active in missions.

This was a time where she was a bit worried as well as happy. Almost like when she herself went through the jounin exam herself. Well, almost.

"So, is it official?" came a rather familiar voice from behind Anko. Anko immediately cringed at the voice, and when she turned around it her suspicions were confirmed. The red eyed kunoichi herself, Kurenai, was looking at Anko with a triumphant look. Anko was about to tell off Kurenai (or punch her face in, she hadn't decided yet. And punching sounded so good, too!) when she saw who Kurenai was with. That cigarette-smoking ash-tray of a jounin. What was his name again? Asuma?

"Well, what do you want, Kurenai?" Anko said, her annoyance very evident in her tone of voice. She KNEW what Kurenai was gonna say, and it had to do with the kiss she had given Iruka earlier.

"Is Iruka going to be taking the test?" Kurenai asked, her red eyes showing confusion. Asuma was about to open his mouth when Kurenais elbow stopped him from saying anything. Anko watched this suspiciously, crossing her arms across her chest. She had a good idea where he was about to go. She could only wait to see how badly her reputation was soured from the kissing incident. Damn it. Maybe she shouldn't have done it in the first place…

"Uh…Anko? Are you there?" Kurenai asked as she slowly made her way through the busy lot to Anko. Anko snapped her head out of her thoughts with a glare.

"What did you ask again?" Anko said, her voice low and suspicious. Damn Kurenai, she always had to insinuate that there was something between her and Iruka…

_Well, there is the fact that, just an hour ago, you kissed him!_ Anko cursed the voice in her head. But, it did have a point. Well, Iruka should know by now…

Crap! He should be done! What if he made it? What if he DIDN'T? Crap!!

"S'cuse me, Kurenai, but I gotta get going. See ya!" Anko called over her shoulder as she began running, her destination the jounin tower. Kurenai only chuckled as Asuma looked on, bewildered.

"Kurenai-chan, I thought you said Anko and Iruka were dating?" Asuma said as he lit a cigarette. Kurenai simply turned around with a sly smile. Asuma puffed a little bit before giving her a questioning look.

"Well, I didn't say that…exactly," Kurenai said as she began to walk away, swaying her hips slightly as she walked away. Asuma cursed under his breath before puffing again and following after the red-eyed jounin.

Yep, things were gonna get interesting in a hurry.

-----

"Tomeii Jyuchi!"

Iruka inwardly winced at the name. That was the ninth name called and U was coming up quickly. This is the one thing he hated about his name. He was always the LAST person to be called due to his name, but even then it was really nerve-wracking.

"Tyrsa Haruka!"

Iruka winced again, this time more at the womans first name. That name was SO close to his, but he knew it wasn't it. He saw an extremely happy kunoichi wearing a black and red wrap smile widely. 'Well, I think I know who Haruka is. I have never seen anyone smile happier then that before,' Iruka thought.

Well, that wasn't true. Iruka had one smile happier. The day that Naruto became part of the first team to pass Kakashis test and become genin, against the odds, Naruto had come running, a massive smile on his face, telling Iruka that he had just became a ninja. Oh, he had never seen a happier person before in his life. However, time seemed to stand almost still as the proctor drew in another breath.

------

Anko waited outside the jounin tower. The best way to describe her would be anxious. Would her Iruka-kun be allowed to take the jounin test in the first place? They only let a dozen or so, at best, take the test, and the failure rate passed that was still a bit high. Anko herself had been only one of three chuunin who had become jounin of a class of eleven. That was well more than fifty percent. But, then again, her Iruka-kun was able to make genin and chuunin, as well as not go insane when dealing with the blond brat. _That_ in and of itself is a miracle. Hell, her Iruka-kun…

Ankos train of thought instantly derailed when she realized what she had been saying in her head. _Her_ Iruka-kun. Had she really been saying that in her head. Hell, she knew the man for only two months.

Okay, so she did have a _bit_ of a crush on the polite, hard-working chuunin. He was really sweet, and he knew how to treat a lady with _proper_ respect, unlike some of the shmucks she had dated before. Her thoughts instantly go to her last boyfriend, a man who considered himself an "Anko tamer" and bragged to his friends about it often, had last been seen by her as she gave chase, cursing and yelling at him for his "choice words" before threatening to use her shadow snakes to make the man a eunich.

Now that she thought about it, that was probably what led to the stupid rumor about her summoning Manda, the king of snakes, to chase and eat one of her former boyfriends. That's probably why she had been unlucky with men since that incident.

Anko stared at the doors for a while, watching to see of any movement. Some other people had come, possible to give their support to the prospective jounins as well as the proverbial shoulder to cry on. But a couple of them were giving her odd looks. Some were even snickering.

Jackasses! Why were they snickering at HER? They damn well better not think…

Ankos thoughts were interrupted by the loud creaking of the jounin towers doors as the prospective jounin came out of the building. Many of them had looks of defeat as they slowly made their way from the building. Some of the hopefuls, male and female alike, became very emotional at their failures. Two of them, a man and a woman, were actually cry at their failures. About ten of them looked to be extremely happy, but she didn't see the one person she had hoped to see. After a second, Iruka came out of the tower itself, his face devoid of expression. It was like he was in shock.

Anko quickly made her way to the chuunin, her face stained with worry. She had heard a couple snickers from some of the people there as she not-so-subtly made her way to the shocked looking chuunin who was slowly shuffling his way down the stairs.

"Iruka-kun! You gotta tell me! Did you make it?" Anko asked happily, her voice straining in the excitement. When Iruka didn't respond, Ankos happy face dissipated. He hadn't made it. Damn it, he was doing so well too! 'Well, looks like I gotta console him now,' Anko thought bitterly. He had been doing great and he had a good amount of skill! And yet he had been rejected. Well, Ibiki was **NOT** going to hear the end of this!

"Oh, hey Anko-chan," Iruka said slowly, his face slowly turning and revealing a small smile. This hurt Anko more. He was still trying to smile, even though he was pretty much crushed inside. How cruel had they been to him to have him reacting like this.

"Well, don't worry, Iruka-kun. Many people don't make it the first time," Anko said reassuringly as she began to nuzzle his arm softly. This was NOT gonna help the rumors but Iruka needed her to console him! He had just been crushed by the damn jounin proctor of that year. Whoever it was that year was definitely gonna get an earful from her.

Ankos inner rant was silenced when Irukas smile widened. Anko simply looked, trying to figure out what was going on in the mans head. 'Wait…did he…'

"I made it, Anko-chan."

Irukas words had instantly washed away the doubt in her mind. This guy was good, and now he was gonna take the jounin test! This was great!

"Looks like that Fan Club of yours is gonna be doing some celebrating!" Anko said happily, her voice full of glee. He had done it! The shock couldn't get out of her mind.

Well, it was not something internal that had knocked the shock out of her. It was an extraordinarily rude man who decided to barge through the two of them and to two familiar figures.

"Well, it's those two jackasses," Anko said with a smirk. She was sure those idiots didn't make it. The tall one was a coward (at least according to Iruka, but come on! It's Iruka they were talking about here) so he had no reason whatsoever to be allowed jounin.

"He made it," Iruka said, almost as if he could read her mind. Anko was confused before she saw that Irukas gaze was not on the tall, lanky coward, but at the heavyset man with a scowl. The tall man looked distraught, so he had obviously hadn't made it. But the big man, he just glared.

"Ignore that fool. He probably can't say anything past 'Douche Smach!' Tee hee," Anko said, giggling slightly at her own joke. Seeing Irukas unfazed looked, she turned to the one thing that she knew would make him happier.

"I'll treat ya to ramen!"

**END**

**A/N:** Well, another chapter is here, and you now know the results! I doubt anyone was surprised, but I still have a trick or two up my sleeve!

See, its right here!


	12. Widespread Support

**Fan Fiction Name: **The Trials of a Would-be Jounin

**Chapter Name:** Widespread Support

**Info:** After a visit to the Memorial Stone and a talk with his most memorable student, Umino Iruka decides to go for the jounin rank. Will he choke or will he get assistance from the most unlikely of places? Naruto II spoilers here!

**Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own any of Naruto, nor do I own the many characters of these fan fictions, save my own creations. It's sad, but all too true. How I wish I owned them….waaaaaahhhhh!!!!!

**Tales of a Would-Be Jounin**

**Chapter 12**

The Ichiraku Ramen Shop has served whole parties before. From childrens birthdays that lead to massive messes to respected elders who were mindful of the state left in the shop itself, Ichiraku has seen its fair share of celebrations. Some had been loud and boisterous, others quiet and respectful. But there was one thing constant about these parties: they made Ichiraku lots of money. This is why Ichiraku often handled even the most boisterous of parties. No matter what was broken, the amount of money brought in was well more than enough to make up for the damages. But, Ichiraku himself was shocked at the amount of noise coming from the party now sitting in front of him. There had to be no more than sixteen people there, and yet they were making as much as a whole riot.

Then again, it is to be expected of a party consisting of his best (and loudest) customer, the dog-boy Inuzuka, the spandex clad taijutsu master, and the infamous snake woman all in one general area.

"To Iruka-sensei, a damn good sensei and a damn good ninja!" came Narutos voice, extraordinarily loud and filled with joy as he lifted a bowl of ramen as if in a toast. This was led by a hearty "hear-hear!" from most of the party, a loud, boisterous laugh from Inuzuka Kiba at the rather cliché words of the blonde, while lee looked to be weeping in joy. Surprisingly, Anko was rather quiet, watching Iruka from her seat beside him. Iruka had a massive smile on his face, watching all those around him. He hadn't seen most of them since…well, since the chuunin exam. He often saw Shikamaru and the rest of Team Ino-Shika-Cho, and since Naruto had returned he had seen what amounted to his adopted son quite a bit. He had seen Sakura and Team Kurenai from time to time, but they always apart. Lee…well, Lee Iruka hadn't seen in almost two years. They were almost never gathered in a single place. And yet, here they were. And they were there to support him.

To support_ him_.

Anko had been there for him, as well. This woman, who he had met in the strangest of conditions, had been willing to train in hard, taking time out of her schedule to take him under her wing. He had plenty of times to turn her away, to say that he could do it on her own. She had plenty of opportunities to simply say no, to turn her back on him and let him become just another failure, if he was ever able to make it to that point without her training. And yet she was still there. Still there to support him.

To support _him_.

Wow. It was impressive that he, who at his graduation was described by one of the adults as a "damnable fool" and what many at the academy had seen as someone to be seen again soon after leaving. Yet he had come into a team who had been skilled enough (and well, lucky enough, as Iruka thoughts went to Keiichi, brains of the team, accidentally knocking their sensei into one of Irukas traps) to become one of the nine of the graduates to become genins. How he had managed to beat the odds and make it through the chuunin exams, despite the loss of Keiichi to a trap that impaled his foot and severed his Achilles tendon, was still surprising. While Iruka and Jubei had went on, Keiichi was unable to recover in time for the Final Exam and was still, even to this day, partially crippled and walked with a noticeable limp.

It was funny. Out of his former teammates, Keiichi was the luckier of the two. Jubei…well, Jubei disappeared during a mission. Jubei was a simple-minded person who was unwaveringly loyal, so the chances of him abandoning Konoha was slim. Most likely, he had been killed and was most likely rotting in some godforsaken hole.

And yet, Iruka was sure that Keiichi would be congratulating him. He hadn't talked to him for almost six month now. Keiichi had a family now and was extremely busy with a life. Something Iruka had found almost funny. Keiichi, despite being very smart, had always said that he would get married if his family had made a Yamanaka control him. Yet the woman he married had a rather striking similarity to some of the Yamanaka clan women. Light blonde hair, deep blue eyes, and a shrew-like personality. But he was deeply in love with the woman and she returned it, giving him twin daughters and a son.

Its funny, the genius is living a normal life and the troublemaker becoming a teacher at the very school where he had raised so much hell at.

Iruka looks to the people around him. From Naruto, the boy who had pretty much become his son, to Rock Lee and Kiba, much like annoying nephews who had way too many sweets.

Speaking of which…

"Watch were you swing those things!" Naruto yelled at Rock Lee as he was making a demonstration of his more advanced taijutsu to Choji and Shikamaru. Shikamaru simply watched, looking bored at the display, while Choji watched on, obviously impressed. Ino was berating Shino about being quiet and was getting even more irritated at the young mans reluctance to speak up. Kiba watched Narutos reaction with humor in his eyes while Hinata was silently watching all the people there (and Naruto in particular) with an odd look in her eye. Well, knowing the young womans family life, this must be a bit odd to have people around her who weren't uptight and haughty.

Suddenly, all the noise, the action, the laughter, all ended when the voice of a single person there had called out in a way that had all attention on her.

"Will you all SHUT UP! I have a headache!" came Ankos voice from beside him, her irritation obvious. Iruka looks sidelong at her as she rubs her temples, as if trying to massage the headache away.

Even when irritated, she is really cute.

Huh? Anko, the crazy snake woman, cute? Iruka searched through his thoughts as he tried to find the source of that thought. Well, she was definitely easy on the eyes. She one hell of a figure, and obviously took care of herself.

Okay, she had to, but it made her look that much better. And besides her eccentric behavior, she was no worse than Kiba or Naruto in being loud or unpredictable.

Irukas thoughts were interrupted by the very woman occupying. She snaked her hand into his and gave it a quick squeeze before pulling it out again to finish her food. Iruka could only smile as Anko rather clumsily ate the ramen. She obviously didn't indulge too often and was having a little trouble eating the noodles.

"You do it like this, Anko-sensei," Iruka said as he reached for a pair of chopsticks and began to demonstrate how to get the ramen. Anko just watched bemusedly as Iruka grabbed a bit of ramen out of her bowl.

"Are you planning on feeding me?" Anko asked, her eyebrows wagging in a faux-seductive way. Iruka only chuckled at the display, putting the noodles back before turning to his own bowl. Anko began to eat her ramen as she watched Iruka sidelong. 'My turn to be forward,' Iruka thought as he slowly, tentatively wrapped his arm around Ankos trench coat and resting it on her waist. Anko smiled happily at the hand now on her hip.

Well, she smiled happily until a cat-call from behind the two called them to attention. Irukas face began turning red, removing his hand from Ankos waist quickly as Ankos face was …well, she was angry.

"Who did that?" She asked, her voice acid as she turned to face the group. Instantly, everything stopped. All eyes turned to the purple haired kunoichi (most were on the pair anyway) but suddenly Iruka could have sworn the temperature dropped ten degrees.

"I'll ask it again, just in case some IDIOTS didn't hear me. Who. Did. THAT?" Anko asked again, her voice somehow as sharp as a blade and as angry as Kyuubi itself all at once. After a few seconds, the eyes of all around began wandering to a specific person. The person in particular was turning extremely white, as if his whole life was flashing before his eyes.

"Inuzuka," Anko said, her eyes boring holes into Kiba as he slowly tried to back away (Iruka could see that he was trying, but his legs were so stiff that he had moved little more than a centimeter). Anko slowly made her way from her seat to where Kiba stood, somehow making herself look a foot taller (or maybe Kiba had shrunk a foot). Iruka could only watch as she began to…

"You did that wrong! Its gotta be like this," Anko said as she drew two of her fingers into her mouth and let out an extremely loud whistle that rang through the area. Even Akamaru, laying down nearby, brought his shaggy head up to see the where the whistle had come from. Kiba, a second before looking like he was seeing Death itself, looked at Anko with a confused look. After a second, he suddenly became really relaxed.

"Wow, that was cool! Lemme see…ow!" Kiba started, but Ankos fist into the top of his head stopped his sentence. Kiba looked at her with wounded eyes while she sneered back.

"Next time, DON'T do that around me. Got it?" Anko asked, as if daring Kiba to try it again. After getting a frightened look from Kiba she went back to her seat next to Iruka. From watching her reaction to Kibas call to how she had just smacked Kiba upside the head, Iruka was a bit surprised to see that he had predicted her reaction almost to the letter. Granted, he hadn't expected Anko to whistle herself, but smacking Kiba, he did see coming a mile away.

-----

"See ya, Iruka-sensei!" Naruto called over his shoulder as he began to walk away. It was nearly midnight, and all of his old students, save Naruto, had already gone home. Iruka nodded and waved off his old student. Once Naruto was gone, Iruka found himself face to face with Anko herself.

"So…" Anko began as she began to lean against him. Iruka could only smile. Anko was always forward, and she wouldn't take no for an answer. Iruka wrapped his arms around her and leaned down a little. However, any thoughts of romance were quickly squashed by Ankos hand covering his mouth.

"No more of those until the jounin exam. I need you to be FOCUSED when training, and any hanky-panky will stop that," Anko said, her face twisted in a cruel smirk. Iruka could only stare dumbfoundedly. That was a month away! How could he resist her for that long…

"You are so evil, Anko-chan," Iruka managed to get out as Anko began chuckling.

She really WAS evil…

**END**

**A/N:** The chance of heavy Iruka/Anko fluff thrown off by my evil, maniacal plan known as the jounin exams! Mwahahahahahaha…cough hack wheeze gimme a second here…


	13. More Training

**Fan Fiction Name: **Tales of a Would-be Jounin

**Chapter Name:** More Training

**Info:** After a visit to the Memorial Stone and a talk with his most memorable student, Umino Iruka decides to go for the jounin rank. Will he choke or will he get assistance from the most unlikely of places? Naruto II spoilers here!

**Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own any of Naruto, nor do I own the many characters of these fan fictions, save my own creations. It's sad, but all too true. How I wish I owned them….waaaaaahhhhh!!!!!

**Tales of a Would-Be Jounin**

**Chapter 13**

Umino Iruka was dripping sweat, his breath labored as he watched the man in front of his as he ran at him, kunai drawn and blood obviously on his mind. As he rushed forward, Iruka shifted his weight as he drew his right hand in front of him. It was like his training days before, and the throws Anko had taught him were proving invaluable. The man he was fighting was brash and unpredictable, but damn skilled and hard to pin down. Iruka could only concentrate as the attack came closer and closer. The kunai stabbed forward and Iruka immediately reacted. He caught the kunai holding hand and pulled it across his body. His other arm wrapped around the same arm and he turned in the direction of the charge. The man pitched forward as Iruka dropped to his posterior, yanking the mans arm away from his body and with a sickening "pop" had dislocated the man shoulder. In response, the man exploded in a puff of smoke.

"Damn, Iruka-sensei! That was some crazy taijutsu you did on my clone!" came the familiar voice of Uzumaki Naruto as he stepped out from under the tree he was leaning against. It had been a week since he had been one of the jounin hopefuls to be allowed to take the tests, and he had to be in his best shape if he were to make it through. Today, Naruto had joined Anko in Irukas training, and Naruto had used his clones to allow Naruto a partner against whom Iruka didn't have to hold back against. This was the fifth Kage Bunshin of Narutos that he had faced, and with Narutos immense stamina and increased taijutsu training courtesy of Jiraiya had taken its toll on Iruka: he was tired. They had been at it like this for a while, so Iruka had hoped he would get a break…

"What are you doing, Iruka-kun? Get BACK to your training!"

Iruka could only grimace at Ankos voice as it rang out from the top of a nearby tree. Iruka gave her a small scowl before turning to Naruto, who had already summoned another clone. From atop her tree, Anko could only watch with a humorous look on her face. He was damn adorable when he was irritated, but he still needed to get stronger. He had to.

"Ready, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked as the clone flashed a mischievous grin. Iruka was a bit worried at the look he was being given. As Naruto backed away, his clone began concentrating on his hand. Iruka paled a bit when a bit a blue became visible.

'Oh SHIT! He's about to do the Rasengan!' Iruka thought as he began to flash hand signs. Iruka nervously watched as the chakra in Narutos hand began to whirl and become almost ready just before his eyes. As he quickly and nervously finished the hand signs for the Kage Senppu, he felt his chakra begin to whirl around his hand and the light drawing away from it as the shadow encased it. However, Naruto began charging, and Iruka only had enough time to dodge out of the way as the Rasengan came barreling down on him.

'Crap, crap, crap, crap,' Iruka thought as the Rasengan screamed by his face again. Suddenly, Iruka instinctively found a hole in the attack of Naruto and brought his knee into Narutos exposed stomach. Narutos clone lost its concentration and the Rasengan disappeared. Iruka knew this was his chance. He swung his right fist into the clone and began to back away when something odd happened.

His hand began to shake violently and there was a small whirlwind of shadow, not unlike a small whirlpool of shadow centered around the point of his hand, forming around it. Iruka and the clone both stopped, as if amazed by this new development. Iruka looks questioningly at the clone before a massive thrust of chakra in the form of a cyclone appear around his hand, catching the clone right in the stomach. With a loud "pop", the clone disappeared and the whirlwind began to grow dark. Iruka could only watch as the whirlwind, which looked eerily like the Kage Sennpu, began to spin violently fast. The sudden force from the now violent whirlwind knocked Iruka backward, Irukas elbow becoming forced to the ground as he unceremoniously landed about half a meter away from the origin. Iruka winced in pain as the whirlwind dissipated in front of him, reflexively grabbing the wounded elbow and sitting up.

"Iruka-sensei!" Narutos yell came from the nearby tree as he came running. Anko herself jumped down and hurried to Irukas side, as Iruka rubbed his aching elbow.

"Stay down Iruka-kun. You don't want to make that worse," Anko said as she began going through a small bag she had brought. Her eyes never went off Irukas elbow when she found some wrap and began wrapping the elbow. Iruka winced at every wrapping. He probably sprained it, and this close to the exams, too! Stupid!

"What did you do to the clone, Iruka-sensei," Naruto asked expectantly, his eyes showing a massive amount of curiosity. Iruka smiled (and winced as Anko wrapped around his elbow again) before responding.

"It was a move that I came up with. Its supposed to be defensive, but something strange happened this time around."

"I'll say surprising! You blew my clone away!" Naruto said in response, his voice full of that youthful enthusiasm the blonde ninja was known for. Iruka smiled at the blonde genin, as he thought back to what had happened. Then he remembered. It was to protect himself from the Rasengan that the clone had used. But, he wasn't fast enough with the seals and…and the chakra was still there as he punched the clone. He had technically finished the seals, but he wasn't able to summon it, which meant a Kage Sennpu was already and rearing to go, and once it hit a shadow (Narutos shadow) it summoned normally…

Suddenly, Irukas face cracked into a big smile that surprised Naruto and Anko. Ankos surprise soon mixed with confusion as she helped Iruka up to his feet (feeling extremely warm at the contact) watching Iruka intently. Suddenly, Iruka turned to Naruto, a grin matching Narutos best foxy grin.

"What does it feel like to be the test subject of a new attack?" Iruka asked.

Naruto only looked dumb-foundedly at the chuunin before realizing what he had said.

"You mean…you mean you're gonna use that as an attack.?" Naruto asked dumbfoundedly. Iruka nodded and Narutos grin grew wider. "Can I learn it too?" Narutos question was punctuated by a fist into his head. Anko glared at the blonde shinobi as Naruto grabbed his head and let out a pained groan.

"He isn't gonna be teaching you ANYTHING right now. He needs to rest that arm, or he'll make it worse," Anko said as she glared holes into the young mans skull. She was now finished with overlooking the bandages and wanted to get him clear of thinking of any training for the time being. If he aggravates his arm, it could screw him over during the Exam. Now, where around here would be good place to get him away from the blond idiot.

'Ichirakus? Nah, then he'll pay more attention to the ramen then me,' Anko thought as she looked the sweaty man over.

'The school? Well, that could be good…until he starts looking at the books regarding jutsu. Then he'll wanna come out here and work some more, making everything worse…'

'Well, MY place isn't too far from here…' Instantly, Ankos face began to turn red at the thoughts going through her head. Although Iruka missed the look on her face, it looked like the blond brat had noticed. What's worse is that he seemed to be gagging…when she realized he probably knew what she was thinking about. He DID train under one of the most notoriously perverted ninja as a genin, and then trained for two and a half years under the man who WAS the most notoriously perverted ninja in the world. Scratch that idea…

'Well, we should get out of here. How about we go get something to eat…" Anko started, knowing where the two men in front of her would want to go.

"What about..." Iruka started.

"NOT Ichirakus!" Anko finished for him, her voice carrying an edge that stopped both male shinobi in their tracks. Anko then pointed to a nearby…well, Iruka didn't know. It was a new set of buildings close to the school and Iruka didn't really explore that area much. Iruka looked to Naruto, as if looking for an explanation. Naruto, just shrugged. He didn't know what was there either.

"Well, lemme show you it. It's really a great place to go…"

----

In the distance, a young woman stands on a nearby building, her light brown hair flowing in the slight breeze. Her eyes, sharp as an eagles, watched the threesome carefully, noting every movement. When she becomes aware of a familiar presence behind her, she does not look away from her quarry. This was too important for Konoha to simply turn away.

"Have you anything to report, Rena?" came the hollow voice from behind her. If she wasn't used to it now, she would most likely be shivering. His voice, cold and emotionless, was much like that of a missing-nin. In fact, many of the crimes of the missing-nin were most likely on his list of things done as well. Just to other villages.

"Nothing much. He seems to have begun to adapt that whirlwind defensive of his to offensive use. Beyond that, he has a minor injury that Anko seems to be overly cautious about," the woman responded, watching humorously as Anko began to drag Iruka along. Apparently there was something he did not like the fact that he was being tricked into going to a bar.

"That could be problematic. Youske has made little progress in the defensive department. Should a move like that hit, and there is a chance the council would vote Iruka into jounin position instead of Youske," came the emotionless response.

"True. And should the other two seriously considered candidates side with him, this could begin to undermine the Leaders plan," the woman responded, her eyes following the movements of Iruka as he was now nearly pulled into the bar.

"If the fool hadn't got a reputation for being a 'nice guy' and being trusted in his intuition. Should he turn against the Leader, many will begin to suspect the Leaders intentions," the man again responded.

As Iruka disappeared into the bar, with a loud Naruto yelling after the pair, the woman turned to face the animal mask of the man she was talking with.

"Should he continue with Anko, there is a chance to soil his reputation. Even if he chosen over Youske, he will be shunned and ignored. Just let me get close to the man…"

**END**

**A/N: **Right now, all my normal readers are expecting me to say something funny, or stupid, or both. However, with the serious ending, it will make people wonder: did I just make up that last part, or had I hidden little bits and pieces within my previous chapters, only to be overlooked.

Well, try and find out…the jounin exam is coming soon…


	14. Deep Underneath

**Fan Fiction Name: **Tales of a Would-be Jounin

**Chapter Name:** Deep Underneath

**Info:** After a visit to the Memorial Stone and a talk with his most memorable student, Umino Iruka decides to go for the jounin rank. Will he choke or will he get assistance from the most unlikely of places? Naruto II spoilers here!

**Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own any of Naruto, nor do I own the many characters of these fan fictions, save my own creations. It's sad, but all too true. How I wish I owned them….waaaaaahhhhh!!!!!

**Tales of a Would-Be Jounin**

**Chapter 14**

Iruka laughed internally at the days events. After hitting his elbow when accidentally discovering how to make his defensive move into an offensive one, to Anko dragging him to a bar and getting a wee bit tipsy (okay, "wee bit" is an understatement), and then him and Naruto having to take an unconscious Anko home (who reeked of booze and mumbled incoherently in her stupor) to a visit to his favorite ramen stand. After the visit to Ichirakus, Naruto had pestered him about the Kage Sennpu and how he created it. Iruka had told him, and Naruto had gone on this rant on how the Rasengan is a better attack and would have demolished the whirlwind in a second, all the while pouring bowl after bowl of ramen down his throat. Iruka could only watch the young man in his rants and laugh. Maybe this is what having a son felt like…

As he lay in his bed, his mind caught on an event earlier in the day. They had been in the bar and Anko had her third cup of sake. She was quite drunk and was all over Iruka, rubbing against him and flirting through a slurred voice.

_Iruka could only shake his head as Anko downed her third glass. She was drunk. Really drunk. Iruka could only shake his head as she swayed side to side. His eyes went to Naruto, who looked extremely bored. At a place like this, he didn't have much to do._

_Suddenly, a small pair of hands began wrapping around Irukas waist, slowly rubbing his stomach. Iruka turned to see a red-faced Anko, her face stretched into a lecherous grin as she began to walk her hands lower…and lower…_

_Iruka turned red as he realized what she was doing. He stopped her hands just before she was about to go "there" when she quickly jumped off her seat and onto the bars, steadying herself using the ceiling as she seemed to be a bit…off._

"_Allrighht ehveryohne!" Anko said loudly, her voice slurred. Iruka winced at every word. 'How strong was that sake?' He asked himself as he looked at Anko, who was angrily glaring at the only woman besides her in the bar._

"_You husssie! Iruka-kuhhn is my mahhn!" Anko yelled loudly as she stumbled backwards. Loosing her footing, Anko fell with a squawk...and into Iruka lap with a pronounced "whump". Iruka pitched back at the sudden weight and, with Anko still on him, he landed unceremoniously with his back now laying uncomfortably on the ground. Luckily, besides the bartender, the woman Anko yelled at, Naruto, and two other men, the bar was lacking in people to gawk at the pair now flat on the floor._

"_I dihdn't know youh were so forward, Iruka-kuhhn…" Anko said to Iruka before she finally passed out on his stomach. After a few uncomfortable, Naruto began laughing while helping Iruka pull the now unconscious Anko off of him, the whole time glaring at Naruto for his antics._

Irukas mind, while still laughing, was now more confused about his relationship with the lovely purple-haired jounin. She was among the best looking women he knew, and she seemed to be interested in him. After all, she had kissed him just a week prior, and she had claimed him as her own. Well, if the drunken stupor of Ankos was to be believed.

Iruka then sat up in his bed, looking out the nearest window, as if to ask the moon for the answer. But something caught his eye. It…looked almost like an ANBU mask. It was bestial…almost frightening. Iruka jumped out of his bed, tearing his way to the window to see a swift-moving blur retreating away from his window. Iruka tried to get a good look at the person retreating, but came up with little more then a glimpse of the persons retreating form as the person jumped from rooftop to rooftop, quickly moving away from the chuunins window. Iruka simply watched as the retreating form faded in the distance, to disappear between some buildings.

'That was…weird. Who was that?' Iruka thought as he cast another glance suspiciously at where the figure had been. Had it been his imagination?

- - - - -

Anko woke from her alcohol-induced slumber and instantly regretted it. The bright light of the evening sun glared through the window of her apartment. She shook her head, cursing the sun being so bright today when, through her hangover-clouded mind, that she realized something interesting: she was not in the bar. In the occasions where she had a bit too much and went under, more often then not the owner let her sleep it off (and often charged her extra on her tab for "occupational usage". The guy was a bastard.). It took Anko a second more to realize where she was.

She was in her apartment.

Anko shook her head in confusion when she saw what looked like a note at the foot of her bed. The scrawl looked rushed, so she squinted to read it (and again cursed the brightness of the light that seemed more and more eager to torment her).

_Anko-sensei:_

_You had a little too much to drink earlier and passed out in the bar. Naruto and I managed to find our way to your apartment and drop you off there. Sleep it off and I'll see you tomorrow at practice._

_Iruka_

_PS: Do you need to get a maid or something? Your place is filthy._

Anko scowled a little bit Irukas last comment Her place messy! How could he have even thought that?

It was just in-between her monthly cleaning days.

Anko then made her way through her small apartment, mumbling under her breath about how stupid she was for getting drunk in the afternoon. She was not gonna get to bed 'til way later, and then she would have trouble getting up, which meant fascist Ibiki would be pissed off and give her another crappy mission and…

"Mitarashi Anko."

Anko instantly turned to her left and lashed out, catching whoever was there in the stomach. Backing away, she brought up her defensive guard when she realized that it was another leaf shinobi in her living room-slash- dining room. She immediately stopped when she saw the dragon mask. An ANBU ninja. They had a really bad tendency of being freakishly invasive when passing along missions and messages. The last time she had a visit by and ANBU ninja, she nearly knocked the guys head off and had a one-month dock in pay because of it.

The ANBU simply readjusted him(her)self at the blow as the dragon mask turned to regard her.

"You are needed to do something in the interest of Konoha," a bland, almost emotionless voice came from behind the mask. Anko flinched at the coldness of the voice (it was definitely a "him" though. No womans voice could possibly be THAT deep).

"Yeah, well I'm a ninja. Damn near everything I do is in the name of Konoha," Anko retorted coldly. It was almost like there had been a question of loyalty in that statement. Anko tried to use her death glare on the man, but then kicked herself. He was wearing a MASK and was a damn ANBU. Even if she was able to get a reaction out of the man (freakishly unlikely, seeing that ANBU were notoriously unemotional), she wouldn't be able to see it.

"It is one of surpassing importance, and would only be successful if your involvement was direct," the masked man responded, his voice not once changing tone. Anko glared at the man again, but inside her mind she was extremely confused. Did it have to do with her former sensei?

"You are to begin keeping a detailed account of the actions and behavior of one Iruka Umino," the man, his flat voice again not betraying emotion.

Anko simply could not understand what was going on here. Her face mirrored this confusion, as she tried to make a single word, a single sound come out of her mouth. After a few seconds, her voice, hard and seething with anger, was able to make out the words needed.

"You want me to spy on Iruka."

The mask wearing ninja did not respond.

"Where are the orders? What is the suspicion? Why would you want to SPY on him?' Anko said again, her voice now extremely loud and her anger clouding her vision slightly. Why was she supposed to spy on Iruka-kun? Why Iruka-kun? What had he done.

"It is for…ANBU purposes."

Anko face went from angry to confused. ANBU purposes? What did he mean by that? The man, after leaving a small scroll on the table, performed a small series of hand seals and disappeared from the room with a puff of smoke.

What had he meant by ANBU purposes?

- - - - -

Narutos bright blue eyes were clouded in confusion at what Sai had told him. If it was true, then knowing just how Iruka is, he would easily become a strong wild card in _that_ mans plans. If _he_ were to know Iruka-sensei beliefs, would he try to recruit him…or eliminate him? Would _he _try to use force to turn Iruka? That would not work. Naruto knew that Iruka wouldn't simply bend that way. Iruka-sensei would sooner die then betray all he knew. Try to but him off? That would get the same result as the first, and word would immediately spread.

Where else could _he_ get Iruka? How could…

Gah! He wasn't meant to think like this! Sakura-chan was more adept at the "seeing underneath the underneath" thing that Kakashi-sensei had taught him. Hinata-chan, too. But knowing _him_ both would be too obvious and would immediately cast suspicion on Naruto. Same would go with the damn snake lady.

Who? Who could watch what was going on with Iruka-sensei?

Suddenly, a revelation came to Naruto. It was so obvious! Who was freakishly smart, non-obtrusive in the normal daily life of Umino Iruka, and was more than able to think ahead of those working against him?

Yep, that lazy bum was definitely going to have his word cut out for him.

**END**

**A/N:** Well, here is the newest chapter of the story. Now was the time I was to reveal those involved in what could be going on in the background of my story! And next chapter features the introduction of another major player in this: the one, the only, lazy bum genius himself!


	15. Mixed Thoughts

**Fan Fiction Name: **Tales of a Would-be Jounin

**Chapter Name:** Mixed Thoughts

**Info:** After a visit to the Memorial Stone and a talk with his most memorable student, Umino Iruka decides to go for the jounin rank. Will he choke or will he get assistance from the most unlikely of places? Naruto II spoilers here!

**Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own any of Naruto, nor do I own the many characters of these fan fictions, save my own creations. It's sad, but all too true. How I wish I owned them….waaaaaahhhhh!!!!!

**Tales of a Would-Be Jounin**

**Chapter 15**

Nara Shikamaru was known throughout Konoha as a genius. The shadow users' intellect was almost as well known as his extreme laziness and willingness to simply stop and watch clouds when he is supposed to be somewhere else. Still, because of his reputation as a genius, many people came to him for aid and advice (much to Shikamarus' chagrin). More often than not, they were either students coming to him for simple advise or teachers coming to him for ideas on how to make the kids pay attention in class (and more often then not they were simply met with a "troublesome"). This time around, Shikamaru the genius was a bit confused about the request coming from his blond compatriot, Uzumaki Naruto.

"You…want me to see if anyone is watching Iruka-sensei?" Shikamaru was confused, his normally bored and irritated drawl gone. Naruto simply looked down. It was one of Narutos signs that he really needed help.

How troublesome.

"I…I know what it sounds like. But with what Sai told me, too much attention would be on my team and on Anko as well. Now who would that leave? Hinata-chan? Too conspicuous for her to try anything. She doesn't just talk with him often enough. You work with him and are probably not looked at again, so you're the best option right now," Naruto said, his normally cheerful voice carrying a grim seriousness that made Shikamaru all the more concerned. Naruto was concerned for Iruka and was beating himself up trying to find a way to help his old sensei without really putting him in danger.

But, there were still a few things Shikamaru didn't understand yet, and he needed as much information as possible to create a useful enough strategy for him to be successful in its implementation.

"I think I'll get involved in your troublesome plan," Shikamaru said as he began scratching the back of his head, his bored drawl returning to normal.

- - - - -

Umino Iruka was secretly glad that Anko had abruptly given him the day off. She must have been on another mission, but the abruptness left him with little to do. Don't get him wrong, he enjoyed the womans company, but when he got the news he planned to something he hadn't done in a while. This is what brought him here, to the outskirts of Konoha. It was to a relatively small and almost unremarkable cottage, but it was not the decorum that brought him here.

After hitting the bell at the gate, Iruka could only smile at the laughter of what sounded like a young girl and the uneven shuffles of someone he knew. After a few moments, the person in question walked into the light of the lantern, his gait showing an uneven step. His face was rather plain, and his dark hair had an unruly streak of white hair at the front of his scalp.

"Well, well, well. I can't believe I'm seeing you again, _old man_," Iruka said, his voice becoming a tone it hadn't been in near seven years. It was his trickster voice. The man in question simply harrumphed.

"Your one to talk, dobe!" The man responded, his voice becoming menacing and condescending. The two glared at each other for a second before Iruka began cracking. His face, trying to glare down the man in front of him, slowly began cracking into a smile. After another second, the man in question began smiling as well. Soon, they both began laughing loudly.

"It's good to see you again, Keiichi," Iruka said as he stuck his hand out to shake Keiichis. Keiichi simply bypassed it and gave him a full hug. Iruka stiffened a little bit, but he knew that Keiichi rather…well, physical. He was one to heartily handshake someone who he didn't really know, to embrace close friends, and to be all over his wife (and when they had started dating, they were ALL over each other, Iruka thought).

"Damn, Iruka, when was the last time you decided to _grace_ us with your presence, oh great chunin," Keiichi said as he released Iruka from his embrace. He looked like he was about to say something Iruka really wouldn't like. Iruka braced himself for a scathing report of his activities from his chatty wife.

"After all, being recognized enough to be allowed a jounin test, creating new jutsus, and dating crazy snake ninjas…"

"Damn it! Why does everyone think that I'm dating Anko?" Iruka yelled loudly, surprising even his former team member in the ferocity of the words. However, Irukas face immediately softened. He realized that his former teammate was simply jiving Iruka. Shaking his head, Iruka simply couldn't believe his reaction when Keiichi turned back to his home.

"Well, don't you wanna come see your 'nieces'? Midori is a bit sick, and I KNOW that a visit from her Uncle Iruka would help her feel better," Keiichi said as he invited Iruka to follow him.

"Plus, maybe she'll wanna meet Uncle 'Rukas 'girlfriend'…"

Iruka moaned in frustration. This was getting old, quick.

- - - - -

To say that Mitarashi Anko was a mess would be an understatement. She was terribly confused, and the focus of her confusion was the very person who she had been more then willing to see on a bad day like this. But now…she wasn't so sure. On that damn scroll that ANBU shinobi gave her was…damning at best. Everything he had done when he was younger, as a normal child to his days as a prankster to now. According to the scroll, there was only one of a handful of possibilities for his actions and his wants. And the top of the list was the most disturbing.

He was a spy. A traitor to Konoha.

Could this be why he had changed so drastically from the young fool to the mature man? Is this the reason why he became a friend and father figure to Naruto? By everything in that scroll, except for one possibility, Iruka was either a willing or unknowing ally to the Akatsuki. Either way, he was going to be in massive trouble with the Council. Even suspicion of such things would most likely have him stripped of his rank. Even if he was found innocent, anyone who is stripped of rank is no longer allowed to be a shinobi.

Why had those mask-wearing freaks come to her? She wasn't ANBU, for crying out loud! She was a normal jounin who happened to be the student of one of the three Legendary Sannin! Not some crazy fool who wears a mask and take the most dangerous of missions! Not a bunch of idiots who somehow think someone like Iruka Umino was a threat to all of Konoha!

Why her? Why _him?_

- - - - -

Irukas time with Keiichi brought up a lot of good memories, regarding his minor pranks on his former teammates (Jubei more then Keiichi, but that was more because Jubei reacted more), the many missions they went on when they were younger, and speculation of the future. Oddly enough, the jounin exam and Anko were noticeably absent from the conversation. It was a refreshing conversation to have. As an added plus, the visit allowed him to see what amounted to his nieces. Iruka had mentioned about Naruto possibly meeting Keiichis daughters and newborn son. Keiichi, surprisingly, was receptive, knowing about Iruka thoughts of the young man. Most of Keiichis worries came more from the trickster aspect of Narutos personality, especially on the Midori, the more impressionable of his two daughters. It was good to see that not everyone in Konoha was dead set on Narutos misery.

However, the days conversation became rather uncomfortable when Keiichi had mentioned Jubei…or rather, how much his now two month old son seemed to resemble him in personality. He always thought that, since the two began sharing traits, that either Jubei was reincarnated as his namesake or that he simply saw the resemblances because of the time the two spent together. Truthfully, Iruka thought it to be the later. Jubei and Keiichi were good friends when they became shinobi, and Jubei, despite his initial distrust of Iruka, was essentially worn down by Irukas acts as a team member and Keiichis incessant pokes. Keiichi tried for nearly a year to get Jubei to trust Iruka.

'Keiichi was certainly determined to get Jubei to trust me. Then again, Keiichi always was a determined kind of guy, and still stubborn as ever. It should rub off on his son well,' Iruka thought to himself as he left behind Keiichi and his family. Iruka looked on as the sun dipped dangerously low in the sky, dying it a deep crimson. However, something was…off.

Way off.

Iruka casually looked around, trying to make his inquiries go unnoticed. However, he saw what he was looking for. There, in the shadows of a nearby tree, barely visible. It looked like a man…wearing a mask? Only ANBU wore masks here in Konoha…

Suddenly, whoever was there was gone. Iruka didn't know what had just happened. Was he…being spied on?

"Oh…your Iruka, right?" came an unfamiliar voice from behind him. Iruka kept watching the spot, his body tense and ready for attack, for him to really respond the voice. After a few seconds, Iruka quickly turned his head to see who was inquiring.

Who it was surprised him. It was the jounin woman who had watched him during the registration day. The light brown hair and piercing eyes were a dead giveaway. In fact, the difference between her attire that day and today was the inclusion of the flak jacket.

"Yeah, what is it to you," Iruka said as his eyes swept the immediate area. What had just happened?

"Oh, nothing…its just that you were really impressive at the jounin registration. It looked almost like you might have…actually, I can't say any more," The young woman replied softly. Iruka looked at her oddly. What was she getting at?

"You know what, I'll tell ya over a drink," the woman said. "Oh, by the way, my names Rena…"

**END**

**A/N:** Well, well, well, what a wicked web I weave…hee hee! Gotta love alliteration! Anywho, the conspiracy unravels and the confrontation draws near. Who is the masked ANBU member? What does Rena plan to do? Who is pulling the strings? What happened to the aforementioned Iru/Anko fluff? Just wait and see!

Also, it may seem like a bit of a time between chapters, but there is a perfectly good explanation for it: I went to the Anime Expo in Anaheim, and BOY DID IT ROCK!!!!


	16. New Revelations

**Fan Fiction Name: **The Trials of a Would-be Jounin

**Chapter Name:** New Revelations

**Info:** After a visit to the Memorial Stone and a talk with his most memorable student, Umino Iruka decides to go for the jounin rank. Will he choke or will he get assistance from the most unlikely of places? Naruto II spoilers here!

**Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own any of Naruto, nor do I own the many characters of these fan fictions, save my own creations. It's sad, but all too true. How I wish I owned them….waaaaaahhhhh!!!!!

**Tales of a Would-Be Jounin**

**Chapter 16**

Normally, Umino Iruka would be nervous around a woman like this Rena. She was certainly attractive. Her eyes were a piercing hazel and seemed to hold warmth that he had only seen in two people before. Her figure was one that would make many a mans eye drift up and down it (and Iruka did see quite a few other men do just that while they walked), and she seemed to actually spend time with him. But what would be on most mens' mind was noticeably absent from his at this moment. There were other, more important things on his mind.

Who WAS that person following him? WHY was that person following him? WHAT was going on?

"Hey, Iruka, we're here," Rena said sweetly as she motioned to the building behind her. Iruka looked up from his scanning to find a surprise ahead of him. Because of his interest in other things (mainly the mystery of the person following him) he had completely spaced out and realized he was in an area he knew very well.

He was at Ichiraku's.

- - - - -

It was enough of this crap. Mitarashi Anko was a woman who shouldn't go wallowing like some silly little academy student swooning over the tall, dark student of her grade. She hadn't done that once in her earlier years, why should she do it now?

Damn this! Damn all of this crap! Damn all this crap to hair, and any other amount of double and triple negatives that get her frustration out!

She was gonna get to the bottom of this, have it be walked over like so many of her problems before that, and it is damn well time that she confronted Iruka-kun about this and got it over with!

Dawning her trench coat and drawing a smirk, Anko knew that Iruka had some hell to pay for her suffering. Plus, with this she could do her stupid "report" to that arrogant ANBU and get him off of her ass about Iruka.

Two birds with one stone…er, serpent! Yeah, that sounds good! That sounded so much better than that stupid saying.

Time for her to kill those birds of hers.

- - - - -

Wow. Iruka never could have once believed that this situation was possible. Ever since that special age where he discovered how much he enjoyed a womans shape, curves, and beauty, there was one thing that he had been fortunate about when dealing with the opposite sex. This time was the first time he could consciously remember being like this with a woman, he was ten and thought the was irritating. Then again, she was drilling him on not pulling pranks.

He, Umino Iruka, was bored with this woman.

He knew he should be paying attention, just out of courtesy. He definitely should have paid attention to what she had said about her training as a jounin. He knows that normally he'd be interested in the rather sensual way she seems to slurp the ramen.

But he doesn't care.

He's bored with this Rena.

And he knew why.

_Iruka was sure he had never sweated this much in his life. Even in the first two weeks, it had never been this bad. Luckily Anko-sensei had allowed his to take off his flak jacket. But even then he just seemed to sweat more profusely as the noonday sun seemed to heat exponentially in response. He quietly cursed the burning brightness high above him as he began running again, this time with those damn weights strapped to his arms and legs. This woman was damn-near fanatical in their use. She said that they would increase his strength and made him more durable. The keys to being a jounin._

_Well, these "keys" of hers were slowly beginning to wear down his patience._

"_Iruka, you get ten minutes to cool off. Get something to drink and cool off," came Ankos voice from the nearest tree. That woman had the nerve to bring dumplings and sweet bean paste with her while he sweated profusely, doing everything that woman tossed at him._

_As soon as he could, he made his way to the nearest fountain to splash his face with water as he slowly peeled the sweat-covered top of his ninja suit, revealing the fishnet covering common with most shinobi. Letting the light breeze that kicked up cool him, he felt slight relief from the rather uncomfortable warmth that came with working out that was spreading across his body._

_It felt good to be cool like this again._

_But the relief was not to last. He grumbled as Anko called him back and the training continued. _

_By the end of their session, when he was not sweating and panting, was when he noticed a change in Ankos behavior. He wracked his brain for an explanation every time he caught Ankos eyes drift to his middle. However, talking to her was good enough, and he (for the most part) ignored Ankos wandering eyes as they walked. However, as she left, she did something that made his head spin._

_As she left, she called over her shoulder. "See ya tomorrow, Iruka-kun!"_

_The next few minutes involved him watching her disappear in the distance and squawking like a madman._

Iruka-_kun_.

More and more, those words and, more specifically the woman who said them, become part of his day and part of his life. It became something that was important for him to experience. To see Ankos smirk. To see Anko laugh. To see Anko genuinely smile.

This woman, as good looking as she was, was noticeably NOT Anko. It was time for him to go.

"Excuse me, miss. It was certainly nice of you to treat me, but I must go now," Iruka said as he got up, ignoring the womans shocked face. Almost as quickly as he could react, the woman had jumped up and angrily pressed her lips on his. The shock of the action soon turned to anger as he angrily pushed her away. He was about to yell at the woman when her heard a gasp behind him. He turned to be greeted with a fist. Stumbling backwards, he looked up to see a furious Mitarashi Anko.

"You BASTARD!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as she kicked at him. Iruka tried to block the kick, possibly to find a way to explain himself, but with one quick movement of the womans leg had caught him in a place most men did not like to be hit. Iruka doubled over and missed the blur that Anko had become as she raced away from the stand. Iruka gasped for breath as he saw the woman who had caused this mess. Her face was twisted in the cruelest of smirks as she suddenly makes hand seals and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

He was set up. That woman set her up!

And he knew someone who was involved. He just had to catch the bastard!

And he knew he was nearby.

- - - - -

After about thirty minutes, he finally found the bastard. He knew it. That…that mask was proof enough. And he didn't care about the fact that this person had to be an ANBU. He didn't care. Iruka idly remembered the old saying "beware the wrath of a patient man."

Well, it was time for this fool to know the wrath of THIS patient man.

"Umino Iruka. Age 25, Chunin ranked shinobi who had spent the last five years teaching at the Ninja Academy. Lacking in genjutsu skills, but relatively competent with ninjitsu and taijutsu. Has recently created a defensive move, named the Kage Sennpu, a move ranked A-class," the man emotionlessly said as he watched him, almost like he was mocking Iruka. The way he talked, the way he stared at Iruka from behind that mask like a coward.

The more he saw that man, the more he got pissed off.

"You know a lot about me, jackass," Iruka spat back, bringing his hands in front of him to ready himself for battle. However, the man simply watched.

"Your skill is lacking. You will not be able to touch me."

This bastard was REALLY pissing him off! How dare he assume anything!

Iruka immediately sprung forward, his fist aimed straight at the mans face, moving as he managed to track the jounins movement away. However, his attack wasn't fast enough and Iruka was rewarded by a jab in his side. Turning quickly, Iruka lashed his leg out, only to be forcibly stopped by the mans left hand and get unceremoniously tossed aside.

Okay, so what the man said may be true, but DAMNED if he wasn't going to try to prove him wrong. Iruka began signing his attack jutsu, which he had yet to name, when he knew he was outclassed. In a flash of the eye, the masked man was in front of him and was throwing his fist forward. Iruka squinted as he knew the fist was coming. However, the pain never came. Iruka opened his eyes and jumped away, not knowing what was going on.

"You should attack now, Iruka-sensei. Otherwise this will get rather troublesome," came a bored drawl from nearby.

Iruka could only smile for a second as he could see Shikamaru was struggling in keeping the man still. Finishing the signing, he reached into the shadow that he now saw stretching from Shikamaru to the masked man now caught in the shadow. Instantly, as he rushed forward, fist encased in shadow and anger shooting through his eyes as he swung, bringing his left hand to hold the other as he now called out the name he knew was perfect for the move.

"Kage Daisennpu!"

The angry whirlwind of shadow collided with the mans chest and erupted into a fast whirling drill of shadow and chakra. The man could only grunt as the drill dug into his chest and the whirling tore away at the skin within three feet of the core. At that moment, the whirlwind began to dissipate and the mans mask began to crack.

As Shikamarus shadow slowly lost control of the man, Irukas confident face turned to horror as the mans revealed face was shown to him. Iruka could only watch as the man jumped away and quickly disappeared.

Iruka could only let one word escape his lip as the exhaustion caught up with him.

"J…jubei?"

**END**

**A/N: **Haa haa haa! Man am I evil! Anko going nuts, the fight between Iruka, Shikamaru, and the masked man, and now the identity of the masked man!

Hurray!


	17. Forseen Revelations

**Fan Fiction Name: **The Trials of a Would-be Jounin

**Chapter Name:** New Revelations

**Info:** After a visit to the Memorial Stone and a talk with his most memorable student, Umino Iruka decides to go for the jounin rank. Will he choke or will he get assistance from the most unlikely of places? Naruto II spoilers here!

**Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own any of Naruto, nor do I own the many characters of these fan fictions, save my own creations. It's sad, but all too true. How I wish I owned them….waaaaaahhhhh!!!!!

**Tales of a Would-Be Jounin**

**Chapter 17**

There are few things that would make the Leader angry. The Leaders' age gave him near infinite patience in his implementation of plans to bring Konoha back to its' former glory. He knew when to allow minor things to be implemented against him. He knew when to fight against the implementation of rules of the foolish old woman who was allowed to become Hokage.

One of the things to make the Leader mad are underlings that disobey orders.

"You were given explicit orders to not engage the target," the Leaders cold voice was full of a silent rage that made the normally masked man cringe. Normally, he would have been back, fully masked and giving his report. However, the speed at which Umino had found him, combined with the unprecedented interference of the Nara chuunin, had caught him a bit off guard and the resulting melee he was compromised.

"Yes, sir," the masked man replied.

"And yet, you still engaged the target, underestimated his ties to the ninja graduates of three years ago, and as a result became compromised," the Leader continued.

"Yes, sir."

"Now, answer me this: did either of them identify you?"

"No…sir."

"Why was there hesitation?"

"Umino made mention of one…Jubei."

"Nothing important, Kama. You have a passing resemblance to one Yamamoto Jubei, with whom Umino was a graduating team member with. You are to keep with your surveillance. However, address the situation with more caution. You are no mere genin. You are ANBU, formerly a member of Ne. Do not disobey my orders again. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir."

- - - - -

Mitarashis Ankos apartment was not the cleanest of apartments in all of Konoha. Many a visitor had been greeted by piles of dirty clothes or rotten food. However, today it was especially messy. Anko had made sure of it. She had spent the last hour or so doing as much damage she could to her apartment and her furniture in a fit of anger, frustration, and confusion.

The cause? What had transpired just an hour and a half ago in front of Ichirakus'.

_Anko knew of four major places to look of Iruka. If he was not at the school working on grades or at his own apartment, he would be either at the training yards or at Ichirakus'. After checking unsuccessfully at the first two locations, and having brushed him off from the third, she made her way to Irukas favorite ramen stand. Arriving to see him, she was about to make her way to the confrontation when she saw something she wished she didn't._

_Iruka was with another woman. Not only was he with another woman, but they were kissing._

_That…that…that JACKASS! THAT BASTARD! What the hell did he think he was doing!_

Everything else, from her physical encounter with Iruka and making her eventual way to her apartment, was a blur, either for the speed at which she made her way back or the tears threatening to spill from her eyes (or possibly a combination of the two). When she had gotten home, she began taking her anger and frustration out on the various things in the room, using her anger to drown out her confusion and pain.

'Why…why would he do that?' Anko asked herself, again beginning the cyclical thoughts going through her mind over the last hour or so

_Maybe he wasn't as great a man as you thought he was._

But I've been around him for so long. Why would he just up and get another woman like that.

_It's not like you're __dating__ the guy!_

"Gah!" Anko yelled out in frustration as she sent a fist into the nearest wall, making large cracks in the wall.

'Damn it. Looks like I need to talk to my landlord about this,' Anko thought bitterly as she pulled away her hand from the wall.

- - - - -

"Thanks for helping me out, Shikamaru," Iruka said as he walked towards his apartment. He and Shikamaru had spent some time laying low, seeing if there were any ANBU after them. Neither of them knew where that man had come from, but there was one thing for sure.

"That man in the mask, you know him, don't you?" Shikamaru asked, his bored drawl ever present. After a second, Iruka responded, his voice grim.

"Yes. He was…one of my teammates from when I graduated the Academy. He disappeared about six years ago, just before I started at the Academy as a teacher. I always assumed that he was dead…but that face…the face behind the mask. It had to be him."

"How troublesome," Shikamaru responded.

"Funny you were nearby to help me…or to the fact you seem to know more about this then you let on," Iruka said knowingly, seeing the annoyed grimace on Shikamarus face.

"Naruto asked me to keep an eye on you. Something about something Sai told him…it was a bit troublesome. He said he couldn't do it for some reason," Shikamaru responded, his boredom obvious.

Iruka chuckled, but couldn't help to feel happy that Naruto cared enough to send the genius after him. But…there were still some problems…some things he had to do. Some loose ends to tie. Some problems to end…

And to think they all stemmed from the same person.

"Excuse me, Shikamaru. I have to go."

As Iruka started making his way away from Shikamaru, the said chuunin could only stare at the quickness of Irukas retreat.

"What in the...? Thats all I was here for? How troublesome..."

- - - - -

Iruka didn't know what to do. There he was, waiting outside of Ankos apartment, and he didn't know what to do. He heard what sounded like glass breaking for the longest time now, but now…there was nothing coming from the apartment. He didn't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing. But, it was time to tempt fate and see if he could indeed see if Anko would listen to reason. Slowly, carefully, he walked to the door and tapped lightly on the door.

Nothing.

Iruka tapped again. Nothing.

Slowly, Iruka began opening the door to see what looked like the scene of a natural disaster. Furniture was strewn about and some were in splinters. The walls showed many holes and one wall had a massive crack in it running from the top to the bottom. It looked like Anko had let her frustrations out on the furniture and most of her apartment. Iruka quietly made his way from the swath of destruction that was the main room. He began to make his way to the kitchen when he heard something that made him do something that he had done once before, when seeing the face of his former friend.

He heard crying, and it made his blood run cold. It wasn't like Anko to cry…but who else could it be? Who else would be here?

Iruka slowly opened the door to what had to be the bedroom, and could look in awe (or possibly horror) into a realm he was still in unused to seeing. And what he saw was gut-wrenching, to say the least.

Mitarashi Anko, the strongest woman he had known in his adult life, was crying.

This wasn't right. This wasn't right at all.

Slowly, he opened the door and simply stood there, seeing one of the most pathetic scenes that both made him pity Anko while at the same time feel responsible for this…_thing_…in front of him

Anko was splayed face down on her bed, her face hidden at the foot of the bed. She looked and sounded lie she was crying, as the soft sobs and corresponding movements of her back to him were evidence enough.

"Anko-chan…" Iruka said. He tried to say more, but nothing would come out.

Ankos head snapped to face him, and her tear streaked face also held something that he knew he was responsible for. She was angry. No…she was furious. And before Iruka could do anything, Anko was up on her feet and balling her fist. And if she broke his jaw…he really didn't care.

"You bastard, do you even have a CLUE as to what you just put me through?" The question came out like a hiss of poisonous gas, like a needle of acid.

"An..urgh!" Iruka tried to start, but was greeted by Ankos fist in his face. His instincts were all screaming to bring his arms up to defend himself. Iruka didn't heed them, and was answered by another fist, this time into his gut. Iruka gasped, but didn't stop as the fist continued and Iruka went flying into the wall. The air in Irukas lungs exploded out of him as the impact came. He knew that he probably just bruised, if not completely broken, several ribs.

Anko was confused. She had just landed blows that could have crushed his innards, and yet…he wasn't fighting back. Not even a little. He just stood there, taking her attacks. Why would he just…

"I deserve everything you give me. I know that what you would be hard to accept…but it was not what it looked like," Iruka said weakly, before coughing slightly.

"I've heard THAT one before," Anko said dangerously.

"There is a ANBU bastard…with some sort of agenda," Iruka said dejectedly. He doubted that she would believe him. That is, until he saw her face. She…seemed to know what was going on. How was that possible? How could she…

Irukas' thoughts were quickly and immediately cut off by her running towards him and throwing her arms around him. And soon, she brought her lips up to his and kissed him. After a second of shock (more from pain at her sudden jump into his arms), he began returning it back.

After a few seconds, they broke the kiss, both slightly dizzy and a little light headed.

"I take it you believe me," Iruka said, his voice still wracked with confusion. Anko looked up and nodded, her eyes full of relief. Iruka leaned in for another kiss, but suddenly he began coughing violently. Bringing his hand to his mouth, he recoiled slightly when he saw, mixed in with the spit was blood.

"I…I think I need to get this checked on."

**END**

**A/N: **Finally some fluff, and now to think that there's now some internal bleeding coming between the two! Man am I evil!


	18. Offical Notice

**Fan Fiction Name: **The Trials of a Would-be Jounin

**Chapter Name:** Official Notice

**Info:** After a visit to the Memorial Stone and a talk with his most memorable student, Umino Iruka decides to go for the jounin rank. Will he choke or will he get assistance from the most unlikely of places? Naruto II spoilers here!

**Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own any of Naruto, nor do I own the many characters of these fan fictions, save my own creations. It's sad, but all too true. How I wish I owned them….waaaaaahhhhh!!!!!

**Tales of a Would-Be Jounin**

**Chapter 18**

Anko and Iruka held each other close in the hospital room, talking of the day's events. Iruka was shocked to hear that the very ANBU member that he and Shikamaru had fought earlier had approached Anko to spy on him. He didn't know what his intentions were, but Anko was just as shocked to find out that the man looked like his former teammate. As they waited for the medic nin, and even while Iruka was being checked for injuries, each of their stories of what had happened the last two days all began to make the whole situation clearer…but at the same time, raised bigger, more frightening questions. What power would be interested in Iruka to the point that he or she would want to interfere with his life?

"Excuse me, sir? Your examination room is ready," said the male medic nin, motioning for Iruka to follow him.

"Sorry, Anko-chan, but I gotta get checked on…" Iruka said, not finishing his statement as he left her embrace, letting his hand linger on her arm as he turned and painfully began to follow the man, his left hand holding his ribs.

Anko watched as the man walked away with adoration. She had just been bawling her eyes out like an idiot, smashed that mans guts in, and yet found herself again in his arms and kissing him. It was strange, and yet when he said he fought that ANBU creep who made her feel like crap over the last day and a half, she felt a little bit of satisfaction. He needed his face smashed in, and because it was Iruka who did it made all of the situation all the more sweet. That bastard not only got hit, but got completely OWNED by Iruka and his Kage Sennpu…Daisennpu…whatever.

And now she had someone who was damn adorable and willing to be with her (and not just so that he could stick his member into her, anyway). This was damn perfect!

Anko then whooped loudly, throwing her fist into the air in a triumph no amount of glares or weird looks from the other people in that waiting room could take away.

Anko Mitarashi found herself a DAMN good man!

- - - - -

"So…other then some bruised ribs, my bruised jaw, and some cuts in my mouth, I'll be fine?" Iruka asked confusedly.

"Yes, sir. Now, I'll need you to be quiet," the medic nin (a mousy - looking shinobi) as he stretched out his arms and began drawing his hadns close together to begin his hand signs.

He could have sworn that Anko had just crushed most of his innards and broke several ribs in their little tussle. Yet…here he was, with the medic nin signing carefully and bringing his healing chakra to wash over him, much like what he would have felt the first time he had used the Kage Sennpu if he wasn't unconscious. He sighed slightly as he let the cool feeling of healing chakra finish its work. Getting up, Iruka nodded his thanks and began to slowly walk towards the waiting room.

The scene that he saw was one that he was sure would be etched in his mind for a long time.

Anko was screaming at Naruto, who looked like he had taken a tumble over a now-upturned potted plant. Behind him were Sakura and Sai, the former looking worried and the other impassive. Behind them were Team Eight and Kurenai, with Kiba laughing hysterically at Naruto, Shino looking on with no emotions and Hinata gasping. Naruto had shot Anko and Kiba dirty looks before realizing that Iruka was now watching bemusedly. Narutos eyes instantly brightened, and instantly Iruka had Naruto around is stomach, giving Iruka a massive hug that could have knocked the wind out of him…again.

"Iruka-sensei! You're okay!" Naruto yelled loudly before turning serious again. "Who did this to you? Who? I'll kill whoever…"

Iruka quickly brought a hand up to stop Narutos train of thought, his thoughts going to Anko.

"It's okay, Naruto. I took care of it," Iruka said with a smile as his eyes flitted to Anko, whose face had become a bit grim. Naruto looked up in confusion, but within seconds the confusion dissipated and another tight squeeze was put on Irukas middle. Iruka grunted in response, before making an exaggerated gasp for breath and Naruto jumped back with a yelp.

"Gah! Did I hurt you, Iruka-sensei? Did I make it worse? Crap, did I make it hurt more?"

Narutos panicked question was answered by soft laughter from Iruka.

"No, no, I'm fine. Your…grip was a bit tight though."

Naruto looked flustered, and immediately, Hinata came to his side, albeit quietly and almost unnoticed. At the same time, Iruka walked to Ankos side and entwined his hand in her own, all the while looking directly at her.

"So…are we all ready to go?" Iruka said, turning back to the group, missing the small smirk on Kurenais face.

Anko didn't, and sent a glare to the woman. Okay, she had been right…but damn it, did she have to gloat like that! Damn it.

"Yeah, let's go. Uh…but where would we go? I mean, Ichirakus' is closed right now. It is a bit late…" Anko started.

"We just gotta take the kids home…then we can go grab a drink, How does that sound?" Iruka asked quietly to Anko, who began to turn red.

"All right, you little brats! You gotta get OUT of here and back to sleep," Anko said loudly almost to the point of yelling. All in the room, including the handful of other patients there and one or two medic nins there. All eyes went to Anko as she defiantly waited for anyone to answer. Naruto knew better then to say anything when Anko was that way.

Kiba, however, wasn't so well versed.

"Whaddaya mean snake-woman? We just got here?"

Ankos glare was enough to shut Kiba up and have him cower behind Shino.

"I recommend you get out from behind me," Shino said as he moved slightly out of the way, allowing Kiba to fully face another wrathful glare from Anko. After making Kiba look like he was about to pass out, Anko relented with a smirk. After a series of chuckles from Iruka and Kurenai and some bewildered looks from the teams (Kiba and Sai in particular), all of the visitors, save Iruka, Anko, and Naruto, had left.

"Well, I'm glad you're okay, Iruka-sensei," Naruto said with a sigh of relief. Iruka couldn't help but smile at the sincerity of the gesture. It may be a good idea to have Keiichi and his family…

Suddenly, Iruka wasn't so happy anymore. He had to tell Keiichi about what had transpired, and more importantly who Iruka had fought earlier that day. Keiichi would most likely not believe Iruka off the bat…but should it be proven…Keiichi would be confused and possibly devastated. The same questions that ran through Irukas mind when that mask came off and that all too familiar face came out from under it.

There was something different between the two Jubeis'. The Jubei he knew was jovial, caring, and more than willing to show that he was helpful. The Jubei he saw just earlier…was Jubei, but barely. The eyes were emotionless. His normally flamboyant face was twisted into the sickest mockery of emotion Iruka had seen in a long time.

Maybe Jubei really was dead, and the person he saw earlier today was only the rotten husk of the man Iruka knew as a genin.

In that case, Keiichi would not see his old friend, but some clone, some doppelganger who tried to impersonate his old friend but came up quite short.

Anko obviously saw that Iruka was confused, and began to bring him close, hoping she could come up with some sort of consolance. However, a loud and deliberate cough brought both of their attention to Naruto, who wore the same grin he did the last time all three had been at the hospital.

"Well…does this mean you're going steady now?" Naruto asked smugly.

Anko was the first to react.

"Well, doesn't it look like it?" She said, her eyes batting slowly as she looked towards Iruka with what only could be described as lust in her eyes. Iruka instantly turned a brilliant red. Naruto instantly began laughing hysterically, before he quickly stopped and his face held a thoughtful expression, almost as if something had hit him in a flash of inspiration.

"Uh…Naruto? Is…everything…okay?" Iruka asked, not knowing what had just happened to Naruto.

"You…turned red, Iruka-sensei. You…you did the very same thing Hinata-chan does around me…and then that means…" Naruto stammered out, almost as if he was unraveling some unanswerable mystery.

"Well, it's about TIME the Wonder-Boy figured it out," Anko said sarcastically, as Narutos face went from thoughtful to embarrassed to downright frightened as he, in a black and orange blur, raced out the door.

Iruka and Anko just watched, unknowing of how to react to what had just happened in front of them.

"Did…did he really just figure out about Hinata liking him?" Iruka asked to no one in particular as he began to walk out with Anko in tow, who looked just as confused as he did.

"Well, it's a good thing nothing was wrong with you, Iruka-kun. The exam is only in two weeks," Anko said happily as she nuzzled Irukas arm with an affection she hadn't felt for a man in a while. Iruka just smiled down until a yawn overtook him and he suddenly felt very worn out.

"I think I'll call it a day today…" Iruka said as he stifled another yawn. Anko huffed and began to pout before a lecherous grin spread across her face. This time, Iruka caught it.

"Not this soon. I gotta put my foot down," Iruka said with a hint of disappointment in his own voice. Sure, he'd love to take her home and ravish her, but not this soon. He had seen too many relationships torn to bits for introducing THAT into picture too soon.

Ankos pouting face came back in full fury as Iruka, finally willing to call it a day leaned down for one more small kiss that left him feeling very dizzy.

Yep. It was safe to say that from now until the Exam that this would be a good couple of weeks.

And looking at Ankos face, it looked like she agreed with his prediction.

**END**

**A/N: **Ladies and Gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages, it is now official! Hurray Iruka/Anko fluffiness!


	19. Good Times

**Fan Fiction Name: **The Trials of a Would-be Jounin

**Chapter Name:** Good Times

**Info:** After a visit to the Memorial Stone and a talk with his most memorable student, Umino Iruka decides to go for the jounin rank. Will he choke or will he get assistance from the most unlikely of places? Naruto II spoilers here!

**Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own any of Naruto, nor do I own the many characters of these fan fictions, save my own creations. It's sad, but all too true. How I wish I owned them….waaaaaahhhhh!!!!!

**Tales of a Would-Be Jounin**

**Chapter 18**

The last week had certainly been am interesting one in Irukas eyes. His training, his time with Anko, two "talks" with Kakashi and (of all people) Gai about his relationship with said woman, three Hinata faintings at Narutos new found attention, another of Sais "experiments" into how to interact with others that involved a hopelessly confused Ino and a bemused Choji, and a halfhearted attempt of petty revenge on Ankos part against Kurenai (involving laxative and Kurenais tea). Now it was time for something that was making Iruka nervous, and it wasn't the jounin exam that was now four days away.

Naruto was going to meet Keiichis family.

"Remember Naruto, Keiichi was a bit concerned about your influence on his youngest daughter," Iruka said as he, Naruto, and Anko made their way to the cottage at the edge of the village. Naruto gave him a comical glare and began to pout a little.

"What? My reputation as a prankster gonna rub off on the little squirt?" Naruto said, his voice dripping with a mix of sarcasm and pride. Anko began laughing, earning a glare from Naruto and a confused look from Iruka.

"Yep. After five seconds with you, she'll wanna graffiti the Hokage monument," Anko said mischievously, bringing up memories of what had happened on that day, over two years ago. Naruto glowed with pride as they came to the cottage to see a rather peculiar sight.

Keiichi was outside in what Iruka recognized as his ninja gear (Iruka was kinda surprised that it could still fit, but Keiichi didn't grow that much after his major growth spurt just before the chunin exam) and showing Shion, the older of his two daughters, what looked like some taijutsu.

Even when partially crippled, Keiichi was rather light on his feet, delivering swift strikes and powerful spinning kicks in spite of his injury. But what surprised Iruka most was how well the five year old Shion was following along with her father. Midori, the younger of the two at three, was cheering her sister on from the sidelines and was the first to notice Iruka. Squealing, she jumped up and ran to her "Uncle 'Ruka", drawing Keiichi and Shions attention. Shion followed her sisters example and ran to Iruka. Iruka dropped to one knee and welcomed both girls into his arms. After a few seconds, Iruka got up with both of his nieces in his arms.

"Hey, who're you?" Shion asked Naruto, her light brown hair in most of her face.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, the next Hokage!" Naruto proclaimed proudly (much to the ire of Iruka). Shion and Midori both looked in awe at the blond, their small faces showing a lot of awe.

"Reawwy? Tha's so cool!" Midori said from Irukas other arm. Naruto glowed at the compliment from the little girl.

"And are you my auntie?" Shion asked, turning all eyes to Anko.

"Wha-what?" Anko said in surprise, her face turning a bright red at the question. Naruto had a hard time trying to control his laughter at Ankos predicament, while Iruka simply smiled.

"She's Anko. She's a friend of your Uncle 'Rukas," Iruka said to the little girl in his arms.

"She pweety," Midori said from her perch. Iruka smile broadened as Ankos red face receded. Iruka knew what she wanted to say, but she was controlling herself. Iruka noted to thank Anko for her control later…

"You say that after taking a wailing from her," Naruto muttered under his breath. However, it wasn't exactly quiet and Anko had to fight everything in her to ignore what was just said. Judging by the vein in her head and the palpable anger that was rolling off the woman, Naruto would have to face her wrath afterwards.

"Well, I was wondering when I'd see you, _dead last_" Keiichi said as he wiped off a bit of sweat on his brow. This gained him an angry glare from both Anko and Naruto. Iruka stepped forward before either of them would say anything.

"Same to you, _old man_," Iruka said back, gaining him weird looks from his two companions. A reassuring smile from Iruka quieted their minds. It's just a game the two played.

- - - - -

"So, this is the famous Mitarashi Anko, huh?" Keiichi said as he sat down under the covering. He watched his two daughters play with Naruto while Anko and Iruka sat with him.

"Damn straight I am," Anko said proudly, her normally mischievous smile disappearing to show a genuine one. Keiichi started to laugh softly at the comment. After the chuckling stopped, Keiichis face got serious.

'I…read the letter you sent me last week. So, is it true or…are you messing with me?" Keiichi asked, his face forward and his face not (or, rather, trying not to) show emotion. Iruka sighed, knowing that the news of Jubei being alive and somehow being involved in spying on Iruka was certainly killing the man.

"Yeah. There was no way that man I fought was anybody but Jubei himself," Iruka said grimly.

"Should you face him…bring me along, will you?" Keiichi asked, gaining him a weird look from Anko.

"What do you mean 'bring you along'? You can barely walk!" Anko declared in surprise.

"Do you think an injury like this…" Keiichi brought up his scarred right foot as to make a point. "…would keep me from training, do you?"

Anko looked from the foot, to Keiichi, to Iruka, and then cast her eyes forward.

"Guess not…" Anko started quietly. Iruka turned to Anko, wondering what could be causing her to act so odd. He was about to say something when Anko started to laugh. Bewildered, Iruka followed her gaze to see Naruto on the ground with Midori triumphantly having her foot on his chest, like a wrestler pinning an opponent. Keiichi began chuckling himself, and soon Iruka followed suit. Naruto then picked Midori by her leg and, in a blur of movement, was up and holding her upside down by the legs.

"Hey, hey, now, Naruto, put her down…"

- - - - -

It turned out to be a good day today. Anko and Keiichis wife Yuki were happily chatting with each other (both of whom were also trying to be louder than the other. Keiichi had them go to the other room to avoid headaches all around. "One of the problems of being with loud women," Keiichi had said to Iruka after he asked them both to get some refreshments) as Iruka and Keiichi watched to girls follow a story Naruto was telling them.

"…and them, using my ninja skills, I drew my chakra to my hand and swung it into the bad guy Kabuto. I did the Rasengan that the Fourth Hokage himself had created!"

Both girls cheered loudly as Naruto recounted his adventure with Jiraya to find Tsunade and ask her to be Hokage. Of course, Naruto downplayed their parts…to the point that he had just mentioned them in passing (Jiraya was just some hermit and Tsunade was just mentioned in the beginning). Iruka simply shook his head at the story. Typical Naruto…

"Hey, Uncle 'Ruka?" came Shions small voice. Irukas gaze went to her.

"Next time you come, can you bring Cousin Naruto again? I like his stories!" Shion proudly declared. Narutos face took on a expression that Iruka had only seen once before: In that forest so long ago, when Naruto had defended Iruka from Mizuki and Iruka gave Naruto the headband…the symbol that he had just become a shinobi. Iruka simply smiled.

"Hey, whaddaya mean stories? That really happened!" Naruto yelled loudly, but his smile hadn't disappeared. It also looked to Iruka that his big, expressive, blue eyes were beginning to water.

"Cusin Naruto, are ya cryin'?" Midori asked as she got closer to Naruto. Naruto himself looked dumbfounded, but in a flurry of movement he had wiped his eyes and shot Midori a wide smile.

"Nope, I'm a ninja! I don't cry at all. Not one bit!" Naruto proclaimed loudly. Midori just gazed up in awe at the blond before jumping up and giving him a tight hug. Iruka smiled at the scene before him. It was a _really_ good idea to bring him.

- - - - -

"Bye Midori! Bye Shion!" Naruto yelled as Iruka said his goodbyes to Keiichi and Anko did the same with Yuki, although their conversation ended over what sort of food was better and got extremely heated. But they made up just as quick and Anko was just that much more thankful for the man now being given a massive hug by his two "nieces".

"Bye-bye, cousin Naruto. Bye Uncle 'Ruka!" Shion said loudly as the three began to make their way home. However, what little Shion said next made Anko stop in her tracks.

"Bye, Auntie Anko!"

Anko simply waved, but in the low sun of evening, she began to turn a bit red. Auntie Anko? Why would the call her that…? Was it because of Anko? Did they think she and Iruka were…married? This thought brought a shower of disbelief to Anko, but it didn't make her face become redder and redder.

"Don't you DARE think too much into that, Iruka-kun. Got that?" Anko demanded. But she got a confused look back from the chunin.

"What do you mean, Anko-chan? Don't look too much into what?" Iruka replied.

Anko then turned red again, but this time in embarrassment. He HADN'T been thinking about anything like that! She was the one who jumped to conclusions!

"Oh…DAMN IT!" Anko yelled from her position next to Iruka. Iruka jumped slightly, startled. Naruto turned to gape at the two.

"Hey, what was THAT for?" Naruto asked.

"Uh…umm…NOTHING! Nothing at all! Right, Iruka-kun?" Anko asked Iruka, giving him a sweet smile. Iruka just looked between the two, hopelessly confused.

When these two were around, Iruka almost always found himself really confused. And more and more it had lees and less to do with Naruto. And Anko was a woman…and just started dating him. That…really isn't that good…is it? But feeling Anko grip his arm tightly, showing she cared, and even through her confusion she liked him.

Plus the fact she could kick his ass from here to the Hokage Tower helped him mellow around her as well.

**END**

**A/N: **Some major fluffiness involving Keiichi and his family! Hurrah for OCs!

And next chapter…it begins…THE JOUNIN EXAMS ARE HERE!!!!!!!


	20. Jounin Exam, Part One

**Fan Fiction Name: **The Trials of a Would-be Jounin

**Chapter Name:** Jounin Exam, Part One

**Info:** After a visit to the Memorial Stone and a talk with his most memorable student, Umino Iruka decides to go for the jounin rank. Will he choke or will he get assistance from the most unlikely of places? Naruto II spoilers here!

**Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own any of Naruto, nor do I own the many characters of these fan fictions, save my own creations. It's sad, but all too true. How I wish I owned them….waaaaaahhhhh!!!!!

**Tales of a Would-Be Jounin**

**Chapter 20**

It was time. After some encouraging words from Naruto ("Go kick some ass, Iruka-sensei") and the "Iruka Fan club" as Anko called it, not to mention a serious talk from both her and Kakashi (not to mention a lecherous rubbing of the ass from the former and profuse Icha-Icha Paradise induced giggling from the latter), Iruka began his long walk to where the exam would be held. It actually would not be at the jounin tower but in fact at the Hokage tower. Ignoring the tensing in his stomach and the weakness in his legs, he slowly and steadily made his way there. It was when the tower and the great faces were in sight when he saw him.

The hulking menace that had shadowed his mind from the day of registration was there. The man named Youske.

This was gonna be bad.

- - - - -

"Thank you participants of the jounin exam," Tsunade started as she looked over the participants. None of the participants she knew personally, but she had heard of both Umino Iruka and Maebara Yosuke. Iruka was the father figure in Narutos life and gave him a big place in Tsunades mind. He must certainly have a great deal of patience to deal with the hyperactive blond loudmouth she had come to care about the same way she had loved her brother Nawaki. To think this man played as big a part in Narutos life was astounding.

The other was Maebara Yosuke. This was a man who worried her. He was brutish, cruel, and (this worried Tsunade more than the first two problems) was tied, in one way or another, to Danzos men. This would definitely hurt her chances of undermining Danzos plans, whatever they may be, should this man pass.

It would be in her best interests if the bastard just up and quit, but Danzo trained them to be too stupid to do that.

"As you may know, the exam to become a jounin is not like the chuunin, with some great battle before a stadium of screaming crowds. You are to be given a mission of A-ranking, which would normally be beyond your skills. However, it is all the same mission, and should any or all of you are not able to complete the mission, none will be moved up in rank and the mission, being an A-rank and of great importance to Konoha, will be an utter failure."

Iruka was visibly calm, but it was the biggest (and the hardest) mask he wore. Inside, he was a nervous wreck. This was going to be extremely hard…and now to think the rank of jounin relied on this damn exam! It was gonna be damned hard!

"Now…" Tsunade lifted up what looked like pictures in her right hand. Iruka wasn't sure though. "These are your targets. You are to find them and…" Lifting her left hand, Tsunade motions to the table next to her, which has eleven scrolls. "…once they are incapacitated, you must follow the instructions on this scroll. However, you are not to open the scroll until you incapacitate your target.

Tsunade then passes the pictures to the prospects, and eventually one of the pictures made their way to Iruka. One look and Iruka shivered. The man glaring back at him had multiple scars on his deeply tanned face. His eyes were so dark brown they looked almost black, and with them they had an almost maniacal gleam to them. This man just screamed maniacal.

Taking the next one, he saw that it was a woman this time. She had many of the same facial features as the first (minus the scars) and had the same maniacal gleam to them. However, she seemed almost…pretty. It was a lot like Anko, where you really didn't know if she was gonna kill you or kiss you.

The third one…well, the third one seemed almost unremarkable. His eyes were a bit hidden by glasses, but the man just looked normal.

Okay…time to get this started.

- - - - -

Mitarashi Anko was a woman on a mission. It wasn't a mission she took as part of her shinobi status or one put on her by stupid scar-faced people, but a personal one. She intended it to end in much the same way a lot of her missions did: in blood. She was gonna find the guy who had been more of a torment to her then Iruka had at his worst. She was gonna find and gut the man where he stood, consequences be damned! She was gonna find "Jubei" and hang his entrails to dry!

And she knew the best place to look for him.

Anko had stayed back (after first grabbing her some of Irukas "grade-A meat," as she called it) and began to shadow the man, knowing the masked fool would soon be behind him. And low and behold, just five minutes in and she saw the guy. She then started to tail him until about a mile to the Hokage Tower. Either he was breaking off as to not arouse suspicion or sensing she was behind him and now trying to lose her, he began to turn off, heading in what looked like the direction of the woods near the Training Grounds.

It was there she was going to confront the bastard and have Manda feed on his remains. The bastard deserved it!

- - - - -

Iruka was now into hour five of the trial. He knew he was going to have to find one of these bastards and incapacitate them. He read on the briefing on what these people were and why they were after them: the normal looking one would bring people into their racketeering scheme by having the two siblings (the brother and sister that looked a bit alike) attack their business. Then, the person would supply "insurance" for the person being extorted, and then the attacks would seemingly stop…until the person began faltering on payments. But what made this an A-ranked mission is because two of them were missing nin from Iwagakure and the other was a rather well off business man in the Fire nation and most likely had a team of ronin at his side. They went into hiding when the ANBU found them out. They had…made quite a mess, at the very least.

He had gotten to about five…maybe six miles into the forests around when he thought he saw something. After stopping and gazing around, he saw something that he hadn't hoped for in a million years: the male shinobi of the bunch was standing there, his back turned. It was too good to be true!

However, Iruka paused for a second. Could it be too good? After settling in to a small nook in the tree, Iruka watched on, looking for any telltale signs of genjutsu. After seeing none, Iruka inched forward, slowly drawing a fuuma shuriken off of his back and unfurling it. Jumping lower, he flings the shuriken forward into the man, who vanishes into a massive pile of rocks and, with the sound of strings snapping, Iruka manages to avoid the traps with only sheer luck that it was the shuriken and not him setting them off. It is only when he is gripped around his arms from behind does the man reveal himself.

"Lemme guess, a ninja from Konoha. What a retard, though I will enjoy your blood," says the man behind him in what would normally make Irukas blood cold. However, with that simple sentence of melodramatics, Iruka had a stroke of genius that was inspired by none other than Anko herself.

Bringing his leg straight up and backwards, Iruka was lucky that the man, who was now loosening his grip, was a good deal shorter than Iruka. With the grip loosened, Iruka easily broke the hold on him and turned to face the man, who was now painfully his lower "extremities" and started punching. After a quick uppercut, the man was launched upward and Iruka spun, delivering (what Iruka thought anyway) was the best executed spin kick Iruka had ever done, the man flew into a tree, using his next fuuma shuriken he signed for the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu and sent it towards the man.

Both the original and the clone struck true, pinning the man to the tree he had hit. The man began thrashing violently, but the pinning was good enough to have him secure.

"I think that this counts as incapacitated…heh heh. Now, to see to that scroll…" Iruka said as he reached into his pouch, handling the scroll from his side pouch. Ignoring the mans loud and colorful curses, Iruka opened the scroll with a smirk.

As soon as Iruka read it, his face dropped.

"W-what the hell?"

- - - - -

The man finally stopped, and Anko was there to meet him. And it was time that the bastard paid in blood for what he did to her.

"Mitarashi Anko. Student of the Legendary Sanin Orochimaru and master of snake-based jutsu, much like said sanin. A skilled jounin, but you will not be able to defeat me," the Man said.

"Really, Jubei-_chan_? I think you're just a coward, and I really don't think you can stand me," Anko said, as she shifted her stance to a battle-ready one. She soon shifted slightly, before finally signing for the Shadow Snakes. She sent them after "Jubei", but the ANBU proved too fast. Anko managed to move and avoid the strike that was aimed at her. Anko moves to swing her fist in when an unexpected knee comes WAY too close to her face. Anko manages to shift back far enough but not before she saw the elbow start coming down, aimed for her head.

Suddenly, a chain shoots out from behind her and wraps "Jubeis'" hand, stopping his hand and pulling his attention away from Anko. As Anko jumps away, another chain is thrown from behind her, managing to wrap around one of Jubeis legs. Anko glances back, and all she sees is a massive flail shooting forward. She follows the chain back to the source to see a familiar face at the end of the chain, with a serious look on his face.

"…Keiichi?"

**END**

**A/N:** What are the contents of Irukas scroll? Is the pinned man going to fight back, showing why it is an A-Ranked mission? Why is Keiichi involved in Ankos fight?

More will be revealed in Part Two!


	21. Jounin Exam, Part Two

**Fan Fiction Name: **The Trials of a Would-be Jounin

**Chapter Name:** Jounin Exam, Part Two

**Info:** After a visit to the Memorial Stone and a talk with his most memorable student, Umino Iruka decides to go for the jounin rank. Will he choke or will he get assistance from the most unlikely of places? Naruto II spoilers here!

**Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own any of Naruto, nor do I own the many characters of these fan fictions, save my own creations. It's sad, but all too true. How I wish I owned them….waaaaaahhhhh!!!!!

**Tales of a Would-Be Jounin**

**Chapter 21**

Iruka couldn't believe what was on his scroll. This was far beyond what he normally had to do…and he was fighting back the growing queasiness in his stomach as he looked over the scroll again. And then again. He really was having a hard time understanding what it said. Well, the message was actually quite clear as to what to do, but Iruka was still trying to comprehend it. How...why…did the Fifth really expect them to do this?

The scroll called for the decapitation of the target and presenting the head as proof of the success of the mission.

Irukas stomach-sickening thoughts were interrupted by something he really didn't expect. Iruka turned his attention to the man now pinned to a tree, who was now laughing hysterically.

"Lemme guess, we're the jounin exam mission. I've already dealt with one of you, and when the second shuriken disappears…" The man said, and almost on cue the shadow shuriken jutsu ended and the second fuuma shuriken disappeared. And before Iruka could react, the mans chakra began to change and the laughter started again…but this time more sinister and mad.

"Lemme introduce you to the reason my sister and I are A-class missing nin." The man said as his voice grew more sinister and feral in looks. Iruka charges forward to stop what is going on, but then a blast of chakra knocked Iruka back.

"Ketsueki Gokai no Jutsu!"

- - - - -

"I told you before: next time you face Jubei, you'll bring me along. Hope you don't mind?" Keiichi said, keeping his eyes on Jubei, who had jumped back and unwrapped the chain from the leg.

"Now this is interesting…You are not on any of the records given to me, yet you are skilled in the use of chain weapons. None the less, you will not stop my mission."

"Well, I have a mission too, Jubei! My mission is to beat your head in for attacking Iruka and Anko!" Keiichi yelled back before swinging his flail around and signing a jutsu.

"Kusari Tatsujin no Jutsu" Keiichi called out as the chain flew forward, aimed at Jubeis head. Jubei, however, seemed to dodge by, but was met by Ankos fist. Her attack grazed his side, but his attention was so much on Anko that he didn't see the returning blunt end of the flail until it was too late.

Crashing into Jubeis middle, Anko was shocked that the chain not only kept going after the hit but then began to wrap around Jubeis waist. Jubei reacted by jumping upward, only to find the chain begin to follow him again. Anko turned her attention to Keiichi for a second, seeing the concentration on Keiichis face. Smiling slightly at Irukas choice of friends, Anko follows after the two before meeting up with Jubei in mid-air. Grabbing his right leg, Anko smiled maliciously when the chain wrapped around the other. Both pulled down, and Jubei made hard contact with the ground.

Anko could only smile more when she saw that the mask had flown off, and she couldn't wait to see the face of the person she was about to smash to bit. However, something was…off.

Only with the rustle behind her and the sound of shuriken flying did she know was up.

"Damn! Kawarimi," she called out. She ducked to avoid the shuriken, but when she saw they weren't aimed for her, she was confused. A loud cry from Keiichi and the flails chain dropping to the ground makes it was obvious the target was not Anko. Jumping up, she waits until she sees a blur heading towards Keiichi to send a wave of shuriken after him. He noticed them and dodged at the next second, giving Keiichi enough time to recover and swing the flail around again. This time, Anko saw the signing of the jutsu this time, and again the chain sprung to life and flew towards the now unmasked man.

This time it wrapped around on of Jubeis arms and stiffened, causing Jubei to stop in his tracks.

"Get him now!" Keiichi called out to Anko. Ankos response was sinister. A trio of snakes flew out of her trench coat, all of which were intent on taking Jubeis head.

Only this time the Replacement was obvious the log that replaced Jubei was torn to shreds.

- - - - -

Iruka was quite plainly fighting for his life.

Ever since the use of the jutsu, the man had loosened the shuriken and threw himself at Iruka in reckless abandon. He was hitting Iruka hard, but most the time he was also hitting rocks, trees, and even the ground. He was frothing at the mouth, and his words were little more than animalistic snarls and growls.

It truly was blood lust. It frightened Iruka because he was seeing a man ruled by his very instincts. It frightened Iruka because it reminded him of his first kill, how a man had driven himself to madness and was threatening Irukas life simply because he happened to be _there_. But what frightened Iruka most was the fact that nearly everything the man had managed to hit with full force was now a pulverized mess.

Iruka was broken by another wild swing that he managed to duck under. This time a bush faced the wild wrath of the man in front of him and it burst to bits. Iruka drew a knife and swung at the arm, leaving a long red mark along the bottom of the arm.

This did not quite have the desired effect Iruka had in mind.

Iruka went flying through the air as the other hand swatted at him like he was little more than a fly buzzing around someones' soup. He managed to spin and rebound off of the rock he was about to fly into, but the man had thrown himself so close that the two collided in midair and bounced off in different directions. Iruka painfully coming to his knees, his right hand still weakly clutching the kunai he had used to cut the man. A loud snarl to Irukas right and all Iruka could do was blindly bring his kunai up in the blind hope the man would impale himself.

Suddenly, a warm liquid that smelled of iron began running down Irukas arm. At that moment, Irukas' hazy eyesight cleared enough to see what had happened and what he saw horrified him. The man was impaled hilt deep on the kunai. But it was where he was impaled that shocked Iruka: the kunai knife was deep into his neck. After a few gurgling sounds out of the man and frantic but ever-slowing movements, the man fell limp and pitched forward.

"I…I got that far…might as well finish it…" Iruka said as he began to uncertainly begin to slice up and down, making a sawing motion with his kunai while the whole time gagging at the smell of the blood and at what he was doing.

As the last tendons were cut , Iruka got up quickly, wrapped the head up as quickly as he could, then, stumbling away from the body, began violently retching into a bush. He had two more heaves before he stopped, and as soon as he did he stumbled away, both in exhaustion and in just sheer sickness over what had just happened.

Slowly, Iruka managed to get far enough away for his own comfort and laid down in a thicket of brush and there fell into a fitful sleep.

- - - - -

With a massive chain and shadow snakes tearing apart what Jubei had used for the Replacement Jutsu, Anko let out a frustrated groan before she turned and scanned the area. Those sort of jutsus had limited range and at best Jubei was thirty feet from that location.

Only at the loud snap of what sounded like whips did she realize where Jubei was. She managed to duck out of the way as what looked like vines shot out from a nearby tree. Keiichi wasn't so lucky and caught one on his shoulder, leaving a long red streak. Anko then sent her shadow snakes into the tree, and only when the caught something solid did she pull. This time she wasn't surprised to see she had a human sized log in her snakes grasp. As she tracked Jubeis' movement, she turned and begun swinging her fist at the blur that came closer and closer.

Again, Keiichis chain intercepted Jubeis' movement and Anko smiled gleefully as her fist got closer and closer when the chain wrapped around Jubeis left arm. She didn't pay much attention to it until the chain began spinning, drawing blood.

It kept spinning, and with a grunt from Jubei the chain bit deeper, until Juebis' arm gave and, in a torrent of blood, Jubeis' arm from just above the wrist down went flying off. Ankos fist kept traveling and burrowed deep into Jubeis chest chest, causing Jubei to gasp as the air was forced from his lungs. There was also what Anko thought were some cracks as her fist stopped. A sweep sent Jubei to the ground and Keiichis chain pinned him.

Anko looked over to Keiichi, who looked like he had just been punched in the stomach as well. He hadn't wanted to do that, but Anko knew something that drastic was necessary should they have wanted to stop him.

"I'm surprised your as good as you are," Anko said as she kicked Jubeis prone form.

"Actually…I'm not that good. If you weren't here, I may have gotten in a lucky shot or two before…" Keiichi said, but with his voice stopped there when he looked downward. Anko followed his gaze and saw that it was where Jubeis hand had landed.

Jeez, this guy was a bit too emotional for her taste now.

"All right, jackass, talk! Why are you spying on Iruka-kun?" Anko demanded

Nothing.

"Talk, bastard, or that wound of yours will just keep bleeding and bleeding," Anko taunted.

Nothing.

Anko was about to kick the untalking bastard again when Keiichi moved forward, his eyes glaring holes into Jubeis uncovered, unemotional face. Suddenly, Keiichis foot lashed out and caught the man on the side.

"Jubei, you stupid, overzealous baka. Stop trying to act unemotional and answer us!"

Okay…that had a reaction. Anko watched Jubei glare holes into Keiichi. This was going to get interesting fast.

**END  
**

**A/N:** Part two is up and ready to go! Now, can Keiichi break Jubeis silence? What is going to happen to Iruka? Can Iruka finish the mission and actually become a jounin?

All this and more, in Jounin Exam, Part Three!**  
**


	22. Jounin Exam, Part Three

**Fan Fiction Name: **The Trials of a Would-be Jounin

**Chapter Name:** Jounin Exam, Part Three

**Info:** After a visit to the Memorial Stone and a talk with his most memorable student, Iruka Umino decides to go for the jounin rank. Will he choke or will he get assistance from the most unlikely of places? Naruto II spoilers here!

**Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own any of Naruto, nor do I own the many characters of these fan fictions, save my own creations. It's sad, but all too true. How I wish I owned them….waaaaaahhhhh!!!!!

**Tales of a Would-Be Jounin**

**Chapter 21**

"I really don't think that's working, Keiichi," Anko said bored. He had been at it for damn near a half hour now, and all he was doing was saying things he had hoped would make him mad, every once in a while throwing a kick or two in.

Anko saw that it wasn't working.

"I'd like to see your idea…" Keiichis words stopped when he saw the mischievous grin on her lips "…never mind. From what I heard from Iruka, it'd probably be better to NOT allow you this kind of plan."

Anko responded by sulking a little. Jeez, did all of Irukas friends have sticks crammed up their ass! Keiichi let out a frustrated groan as another kick did nothing. Anko got up and made her way over to Keiichi.

"Look, we took all his weapon and you made damn sure he isn't going anywhere, so just sto…huh?" Ankos observation stopped when she saw something that caught her eye. It…looked almost like a tattoo…but…

Anko ripped Jubeis sleeve up and tracked her eyes over the edges of it. After looking at it for a second, she knew exactly what it was. She motioned to Keiichi, who knelt down beside her. After tracing the "tattoo" with her finger, she knew exactly what it was

"A seal. Not one I'm familiar with…" Anko said.

Jubeis cold glare became extremely hot as Anko began channeling her chakra into her hands. Keiichi looked confused at her actions. Was she really thinking of activating the seal when she didn't even know what it was going to do? Was she really that…

Keiichis silent question was answered by a snicker and an application of glowing blue hands to the seal.

**- - - - -**

Iruka was roused by what sounded like soft sobbing. At first, it sounded like it may have been someone outside of his window, maybe having a bad day. Normally, he would roll out of bed and go down to see what was wrong. When he went to roll off of his bed, Iruka found himself rolling into mud. Spitting and gagging on the mud, Irukas eyes flashed open to an unfamiliar place. He was outside and lying in some undergrowth. After trying to shake the sleep out of him, Iruka finally realized what was going on and where he was. And once he realized that he began feeling queasy again. He vividly remembered his fight and the fact he had a mans head in a sack…

Irukas train of thought was cut off by the sobbing again. It wasn't part of his dream, and he managed to pull himself to his feet and slowly (and stiffly) following the sobs. After a few seconds, he managed to find the source of the sobs at the base of the large tree and what amounted to a camp, and it led to another surprise.

It was a woman. But what shocked him was the fact that it was one of the jounin hopefuls. It was the bright-eyed one who had been so happy when she was called as a jounin hopeful. Iruka searched his memory for her name, but as soon as a wail came out of the woman made Irukas thoughts freeze and Iruka rushed forward to get her out.

The young woman looked like hell. Her face and body were covered in deep and numerous lacerations and her right arm looked damn near useless, judging by the way her arm sagged and how the bone looked to be poking on the skin in several points. She was tied to a particularly large root, and the only thing sticking out from the rope was the bad arm. The woman hadn't seemed to notice Irukas attention, quietly sobbing. Iruka slowly reached his hand out until he brushed the womans good arm.

The woman immediately started thrashing about and began screaming, her eyes down and her face looking away. Iruka panicked for a moment, not really knowing what to do. After frantically waving his hands trying to gain her attention, Iruka reached forward again. This time, he was met by the womans gnashing teeth.

"It's okay, it's okay!" Iruka said frantically, waving his hands around again. The woman suddenly stopped, before bringing her tear-streaked face to look at him. She calmed down, but then began shaking again.

"You have to get out of here," she frantically whispered as her eyes darted from left to right. Iruka followed her looks, but when he saw nothing he looked back at the woman.

"He'll come back! He'll come back!"

Iruka simply shrugged.

"The…male target…I found him last night and…he broke my arm…a-and…" the womans words faltered and she began sobbing again. After Iruka saw her reaction, he immediately got angry. Seeing her reaction and how sadistic the man had been against him, he wouldn't be too surprised if he had used her to sate some of his carnal taste. Now he didn't feel too bad about having the bastards head in a sack hanging from his backpack.

"It's okay, he won't be coming back. Mission accomplished," Iruka said softly, trying to get the woman to calm down. The woman processed the information slowly, and Iruka was really happy that a small smile began spreading across her face. Iruka relaxed some.

"Alright, let's get you out of these ropes…"

- - - - -

Anko saw the seal activate. She saw as the chakra migrated from her hand to the seal. She saw as the seal activated.

And still nothing has happened.

"Gee, much luck with that?" Keiichi said sarcastically. Anko gave him a dirty look in response. Suddenly, laughter began ringing out in the clearing.

It was Jubei.

"Hee hee, good one Keiichi!" said an almost gleeful voice coming from the once silent ninja. Anko and Keiichi looked almost bewildered as Jubei began heaving happily again, seemingly to ignore his severed hand and possibly broken bones.

"I-I'm sorry…it's just been so long since I've done that," Jubei said sadly, his eyes drifting to where his hand had landed. "It's just…when I was accepted in Ne, I didn't know that the guy in charge would put that damn seal on me and hide my memories. To think I'd have to spy on Iruka and fight you and the snake chick, Keiichi…"

"Jubei…you KNEW! You always looked a bit slow, but you didn't think you would be USED?" Anko yelled back.

"I…understand, Jubei," Keiichi said quietly. Anko double-taked at the remark, looking between the pinned man to the Keiichi.

"Just before he left on the mission, he told me that he was approached by the ANBU. He was damn proud at that and would have done anything to get there at his age. It was his dream…kinda like the what the blond kid has about being Hokage. He wanted to prove that he could match the greatest, and that would be part of it."

"Now that I have control…I have a request. I don't want to be such a damned tool to the old man."

Anko knew where this was going.

"You know what to do…Keiichi."

Keiichi looked torn, looking between Jubei and his own chain. After a few seconds, his expression hardened. Anko looked at them. If Iruka was any clue, the three of them were most likely close and would never want harm to befall the others. This would even go to the point of extreme measures, should another come under a genjutsu or some other kind of mind altering technique. That seal would count as one.

And it was certainly an "extreme measure" moment.

Anko couldn't even look, not when she saw the signs Keiichi was signing. She couldn't look as the chin began ratting, and the head of the flail lifted off of the ground. She couldn't look as she heard the head fly downward and hit Jubei with a sickening wet thud.

She couldn't look because this wasn't something she was involved in. This was something between friends.

Something Iruka should be here for. And silently, she hoped he was okay.

- - - - -

After splinting the womans arm as best he could and put her weight on his shoulder, Iruka managed to take off at a good pace. He really didn't mind that she was gripping him tightly, because after she went through she would need all the help to curb her battered mind. He was on the road for little more than ten minutes from that Kami-forsaken camp when another presence made itself known. Judging by the amount of noise coming from it, it was someone big. And Iruka hoped against hope that it wasn't who he originally thought it was. One glance back and he knew his hopes were for nothing.

It was the bastard from his past. Maebara Yosuke.

And guessing by the smirk on his face, the bastard wanted to mess with Iruka. Iruka could only sigh and quickened his pace. He didn't have time to mess with him. He was only given two days to get back and it took him a good couple hours. He only had a few hours before sundown and…

The whistle of a kunai knocked Iruka out of his thoughts and nearly into a tree. Groaning loudly, he shifted his chakra and ran down the nearest tree. Noting the cramped surroundings, Iruka set down the woman on his back as best he could, and put his pack down. This has to be done fast.

"So, it looks like you got a head," Yosuke finally said, his voice sounding like rough sandpaper on wood, "I'll be taking it."

Iruka grimaced. This bastard was bugging him, and it was about damn time it was over.

"Hand it over!"

"Are you done, dumb ass?" Iruka asked, his voice carrying an undercurrent of annoyance and anger.

"Hey, you better watch your tongue, or I'll rip it out!"

"You talk too much. You looked smarter when you kept your mouth shut," Iruka responded, his eyes cold. He had had a bad day. No, two days. He had to fight a madman, decapitate a corpse, and had to haul a person who was in no means the best of health was wearing on his nerves. Normally, he'd easily have been more patient. But add in the damn fool in front of him…well, it wore on his patience.

But it looked like he wouldn't be the only one who was impatient.

"So you won't give me the head…then I'll take it by force," Yosuke said, rushing at Iruka from across the small clearing. Iruka could only smirk at the pattern Yosukes' footfalls made. It was like what Anko taught him…and now time to capitalize.

In a flurry of movement, Iruka ignored the left arm coming in for the feint and caught the right. Shoving his shoulder in Yosukes' chest, Iruka followed the now backpedaling Yosuke as he shot his hands in for quick hits. After one particularly fist, Iruka quickly sent his right hand upwards and into the mans gut with extra force from his chakra. Sending the man skyward, Iruka followed suite. Iruka caught up and sent an elbow into the very gut he had punch just a second ago. As Yosuke fell to earth, Iruka used the spinning momentum to grab his fuuma shuriken and threw them downward, catching each of the now impacted ninjas limbs. Still having some momentum upwards, Iruka had a flash of inspiration and began signing his jutsu. Time for the Kage Daisennpu.

Wait…did he even have any shadows to leech off of?

Iruka finished signing, then swung his left hand over his right, creating the shadow and begin the whirling anger and wrath going around his right hand. Coming down with a vengeance, Iruka sent his hand into Yosukes chest, allowing the power of the Kage Daisennpu to hold him up as the whirlwind of shadow cut into the mans chest. The chakra did indeed hold him up, by the violent whirling of the shadow disoriented Iruka to the point that by the time the shadow disappeared he was hopelessly dizzy. After gaining his bearing, Iruka couldn't help but smirk. Yosuke, the bane of Irukas existence, was now lying in a bloody, shallow breathing heap, his chest hopelessly bloodied and his eyes glazed over. After a few seconds, the smirk disappeared. Would Iruka just leave him there?

No.

Iruka scooped up the unconscious man (man was he heavy!), reshoulder his pack and the kunoichi and …excruciatingly slowly…began off. The walk would take…a bit of a while, but he should be back before sunset.

Why did he have to be such a nice guy?

- - - - -

Tsunade watched the low sun nervously. Of the ones who actually had the nerve to go after the targets, two had come back with major injuries and another half dead but triumphantly the head of the rich man. Two more had come later, one missing the lower portion his leg and holding the head of the female missing nin, the most dangerous of t5he targets, and being supported by an angry looking kunoichi. But she hadn't heard back from Iruka or Yosuke…

A knocking at the door indicated more had returned from the mission, and Tsunade put on her "Hokage" voice, all the while hoping what amounted to Narutos father was returning.

What came in could be best described as a wall of flesh. She saw two people being held up by one, and telling by the ones slow, shuffling feet he was exhausted.

"Three…reporting in…Lord Hokage…" said the tired voice, and it took nearly all of Tsunades control to not whop in happiness. It was Iruka! Iruka had survived! Iruka let down the first of two people on his opposite shoulders down with an unceremonious thud. When the body finally settled, Tsunade could tell that it was Maebara Yosuke. Iruka then put down the second body, this time with infinitely more care.

"Ryuuga Haruka…" The weak voice of the second body, that of a kunoichi, said.

"Umino Iruka and Maebara Yosuke reporting. Mission accomplished, with myself making the kill," Iruka said bitterly as he tossed a weighted bag over. Tsunade undid the tie securing the bag and looked in, not reacting when she saw the top of a head in it. Shifting the bag to see the face and confirm the man really was the man they needed to kill. She didn't check for jutsu, knowing the man wouldn't just make another persons head into the targets.

"Good, good…now…" Tsunade started, but then a heavy thud and a startled gasp drew her attention from the bag. Iruka had fallen over, most likely due to the exhaustion, and had startled the kunoichi.

'Well, let him sleep. He deserves it.'

**END**

**A/N:** One long chapter later, and the jounin exam is OVER! YAHOO!!! Just a few more chapters to go…

Heehee!


	23. Jounin Ceremony

**Fan Fiction Name: **The Trials of a Would-be Jounin

**Chapter Name:** Jounin Ceremony

**Info:** After a visit to the Memorial Stone and a talk with his most memorable student, Umino Iruka decides to go for the jounin rank. Will he choke or will he get assistance from the most unlikely of places? Naruto II spoilers here!

**Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own any of Naruto, nor do I own the many characters of these fan fictions, save my own creations. It's sad, but all too true. How I wish I owned them….waaaaaahhhhh!!!!!

**Tales of a Would-Be Jounin**

**Chapter 23**

Iruka woke up from the exhaustion-brought sleep with a start. Last thing he remembered, he was talking with the Hokage then…well, everything went dark. Iruka looked around and saw many of the people who were involved in the jounin exam. After looking around, he knew that he had done something incredible that day. Just by the fact that he was the one to bring down the target almost guaranteed that he would be jounin…

Right?

- - - - -

Now came the part Tsunade hated most (or liked most, depending on what her mood was when she did this). She would have to explain to a bunch of people who had just worked so hard to get to this point that they would have to wait UNTIL the actual ceremony to know who had actually passed the exam because their mission was to be over viewed and their appointments finalized by the Council itself. Now, Tsunade was sure that Iruka would pass and become a jounin…but there was still a wild card to consider. One unknown variable that she would have to deal with in the big gamble of the exam results.

Danzo.

Knowing of Irukas relationship to Naruto would strain Danzos thoughts of the man in question. If Iruka passed and became a jounin, it would be one more advanced ninja that would most likely try to stop the old mans machinations, whatever they may be. However…should he publicly go against Iruka, many would become suspicious as to his actions. Iruka was known enough throughout the important circles of Konoha as being honest and trustworthy, a shinobi of some small note for being a skilled teacher and having near infinite patience. His budding relationship with one Mitarashi Anko would also weigh in on Danzos choice, as she had several allies within the jounin tower itself.

Well, time to make the announcement.

- - - - -

Well, shit.

Iruka could only curse at himself for not seeing some crap like this coming. Here he was, just getting over that damn mission and there _still_ was a chance he could NOT become a jounin.

This day was just getting better and better.

Iruka stayed silent during Shizunes announcement of the councils decisions, glumly remembering the bastards who watched over his own chuunin exam fight all those years ago. Granted, the Council was a _wee_ bit more important then a bunch of stuck up dignitaries, but still he was uncomfortable with someone who didn't really have a clue as to what had just happened…the personal trauma that had happened in that short amount of time making that sort of decision.

But what made him more antsy about this whole thing was the fact that he couldn't leave and see those he cared about. He couldn't even leave the building he was in, and despite all the patience he had gained while being a teacher, the stress of the whole situation made him more like his twelve year old self. Impatient, fidgety, and all in all irritable.

- - - - -

Tsunade could only watch at what the council had to say about the recommendations. She knew that Mitokada Hamura and Utatane Koharu would most likely follow the recommendations, but she was quite so sure about Danzo would go against it. The wild card now was Ooshi Tamitake, who had gone either way on decisions. It was well known that he was on friendly terms with Danzo and often agreed with the old man. However…it wasn't always a guarantee, as Tamitake had gone against Danzo on more than one occasion before.

"I agree with these recommendations. Both of these candidates completed the mission well, and Umino went beyond that by retrieving two fallen comrades as well. However, I would like to add something: the third candidate received a wound that severed his foot. Unless he receives and advanced prosthetic, I would be wary of allowing him to be jounin for long," Hamura said slowly, contemplating every word. Tsunade smiled slightly before quickly making it vanish, taking the stern countenance of Hokage again before turning to the sole woman on the four-person council headed by the Hokage.

A series of nods were coming from Koharu as the old woman read the recommendations. Tsunade was swelling, and for good reason. Knowing how to read the former kunoichi, Tsunade was certain she would follow the recommendations. Tsunade only needed one more vote to have the recommendations come to her, and since she had a saying in the recommendations (hee hee, the benefits of being a Hokage) she would have signed off on the scroll right then and there.

Now, Danzo.

"I…have some issues, particularly with Uminos actions after taking down the target. Taking up his injured comrades was…honorable, but in real situations he could have easily been attacked and killed before returning with the objective. Therefore, I recommend he does not pass. I also have to say that the chuunin with the disabled leg not be allowed to pass. All other recommendations are acceptable," Danzo said, not one ounce of emotion showing in his voice.

Tsunade cursed internally, knowing that he would find a perfect way to show that Iruka was not capable of handling the mantle of jounin. What burned Tsunade the most was the way that he made it sound perfectly rational and acceptable, even taking Irukas reputation as a nice guy and warping it into a tool against him. Emotionless bastard.

Now…for Tamitake…

- - - - -

It was time, Shizune had said. It was time for the ceremony.

Iruka followed the black haired jounin, his legs being an odd mixture of jello and tree, feeling soft yet acting stiff. Iruka tried to breathe in and out slowly, trying to gain some composure but woefully failing.

After his useless breathing exercises, Iruka noticed that they were now on some sort of stage, with the curtain closed. The sound of muttering on the other side told Iruka that there was an audience on the other side, making Irukas nervousness grow exponentially. He hated being in front of such big crowds. His mind went back to his chunin exam, where he had a lot of trouble fighting because he was being so damn scrutinized. Iruka sighed. If he didn't make Jounin, then all of this crap was for nothing.

"Prospective jounin, front and center!" came the voice of the Godaime Hokage. Iruka immediately stiffened as he took his place. Tsunade was walking the line in the Hokage outfit, and Iruka was again feeling his heart thud against his chest. Did this mean that the ceremony was about to start? What happened…

With a loud "woosh", the curtain was pulled back and Iruka saw the massive crowd before him. Many people were cheering and some (one of whom, he noted, was Naruto) even had signs. The sheer volume of the room in front of him was large, and two voices were most prominent were two he was also very familiar with.

Naruto and Anko.

"These men and women stand here before you, having completed the necessary tasks to become the elite. They have fought long and hard, enduring much to be standing here before you," came Tsunades booming voice, at once silencing the crowd. Iruka let his gaze slide to where Naruto and Anko were, and as he looked both shot reassuring glances to Iruka. Smiling slightly, he let his gaze go back to where it had been.

"I will read off a list of names. All who are on that list are to step forward."

Iruka could hear the names being called, but he just couldn't pay attention to them for the life of him. His heart was thudding in his chest.

"…Maebara Yosuke…"

Irukas eyes instantly flashed. Why was that bastard being called? He had tried to attack Iruka when he couldn't get the damn head himself. If this was the list for the new jounins, Iruka would be extremely pissed off. Come on, the bastard had to be dragged back…

"…Ryuuga Haruka…"

Now Iruka was confused. Wasn't that the kunoichi he had managed to save after fighting the crazy asshole? Was she a jounin now too? Iruka cursed himself for not paying attention to the number of people being called. Why the hell did he stop doing that? He should have…

"All listed are dismissed!"

Huh?

In the crowd, Anko let out a loud whoop, which earned her the glare of much of the people around her.

"Ladies and Gentleman, allow me to introduce you to Konoha's newest jounin!"

- - - - -

"Danzo-sama, may I ask why you did not give the Hokage more resistance to the recommendations? And why have you not moved against Mitarashi for killing Kama?" came the voice of the Kunoichi who served under him. What was this tools name again? Rena?

"I do not have the resources to legitimize increased resistance to the recommendations. With Yosuke unable to complete the mission and his other objective of eliminating Umino, it would put me in a precarious position and weaken my support. As for Kama, the fool allowed himself to be attacked by a jounin lower than him and then allowed his unfamiliarity with Sonozakis chain manipulation get the better of him. If he fell victim to that, he was not strong enough to truly be a member of the Konoha I envision."

Rena sighed slightly. With the loss of Kama and the failure of Sai to complete his mission, the Leader would be hard pressed to put his plan into action in the time table presented.

"I shall remake my schedule and attempt to contact some of my Fire Nation friends again. As for right now, there will be no immediate action against, Mitarashi, Sonozaki, or Umino. Is that understood?" Danzo drawled on again.

Rena nodded.

"Dismissed!"

As Rena disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Danzo stood up and walked over to where she had stood. He then smirked slightly, the only emotion the man had shown that day.

"Soon, stupid drunk fool. Your time as Hokage will end and Konoha would be put back in the right direction. And I will use this little tool of yours to guarantee that." He said, his smirk becoming a large, wicked grin.

**END**

**A/N: **Hee hee, wasn't quite over! However, I must say that the next chapter will be the last one…but it hints at more, oh so much more! As always, I thank all of you who read and reply (okay maybe I haven't said it consistently, but I have to myself every single time I get a review or look at my hits) and I am now proud to say I have 100 reviews! Yahoo! Partei en mein housen!


	24. Final Thoughts Epilouge

**Fan Fiction Name: **The Trials of a Would-be Jounin

**Chapter Name:** Final Thoughts (Epilogue)

**Info:** After a visit to the Memorial Stone and a talk with his most memorable student, Umino iruka decides to go for the jounin rank. Will he choke or will he get assistance from the most unlikely of places? Naruto II spoilers here!

**Disclaimers:** Well, I do not own any of Naruto, nor do I own the many characters of these fan fictions, save my own creations. It's sad, but all too true. How I wish I owned them….waaaaaahhhhh!!!!!

**Tales of a Would-Be Jounin**

**Chapter 24**

The last few days had been a whirlwind of congratulations, parties and (for some odd reasons) proposals ranging from dates to marriage. To think that in days before, when he had been a normal chuunin and a teacher at the academy, he had only scant attention from the opposite sex. However, every time he was propositioned, they were met with one extremely uncomfortable laugh from Iruka and the mad ranting of one snake woman. The proposals, luckily, ended after the first day, when one of the "propositions" (a date) came from a fellow kunoichi. He had planned to meet Anko and was trying to make the woman leave when Anko had jumped up behind her and…well, lets just say the woman would have a fear of snakes for quite some time.

But today, exactly one week from the end of the exam and four days after the ceremony, he was where he was when he made the decision to become a jounin. He was at the Memorial Stone.

This time, in addition to Naruto, Keiichi and Anko were there as well. And all gazed at a name rather high up on the name list. One written in about five years prior, but now truly realized. It was Jubeis name, originally inscribed when he had disappeared.

"Well, this is too familiar then I had hoped for it to be," Keiichi said from his position, his face expressionless. But Iruka knew all too well what was going through Keiichis mind. It was the same when their teacher, Kouta-sensei, had been killed just before their second attempt at chuunin, and by a random ninja attack, of all things.

Iruka only sighed in agreement. He had lost many people he had cared for. His mother and father. Kouta-sensei. Jubei.

But the reassuring squeeze on his hand reminded Iruka of who he still had. He had Anko, now. He had Midori and Shion. He had what amounted to his son, the blond whirlwind of chaos known as Uzumaki Naruto. And right now, his "son" was overlooking the names himself. If Iruka knew Naruto, he would be searching for some name, some clue as to his own past, his own unknown family that had to be somewhere out there. After a few seconds, Naruto turned and walked away.

"Uh…Naruto, where are you going?" Iruka asked curiously, following the blondes back as he began walking away from the clearing. Naruto turned around and smiled back at Iruka.

"Oh, I'm just going to see Hinata-chan," Naruto responded. Iruka and Anko exchanged knowing glances.

"Going on a date?" Anko said suddenly. Iruka shook his head at Ankos forwardness. But then again, that what made her so endearing to him. Certainly the reaction that Anko got out of Naruto, one of squawking and loud, almost random noises coming from the blond.

"N-no! This isn't a date!" Naruto practically yelled as he flailed his hands about. Iruka simply smiled. Anko was Anko, and Naruto was Naruto. Anko just smirked.

"Well, I thought there might be something, seeing as you figured she…you know…" Anko smirked again, allowing the rest to be unsaid.

Now Naruto looked confused.

"Know what?"

Anko gave him a weird look.

"Wait, didn't you figure out that the Hyuuga gal liked ya?"

Naruto began turning red.

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Naruto got the same disbelieving look from all three adults at the stone. Now thoroughly confused, Naruto turned and quickly turned away and made a hasty retreat. Once the orange clad ninja was gone, Iruka and Anko exchanged confused looks.

"He was…kidding, right?" Anko asked as her eyes trailed back to where Naruto had been standing. Iruka just shrugged, as he followed her gaze to the empty space where Naruto stood.

"Lemme guess, some girl has a crush on him and he doesn't know," Keiichi said bemusedly. Iruka began laughing softly at the comment and received a glare from Anko.

"Geez, if Blondie thinks of you as his dad, I really gotta question your parenting skills," Anko muttered before she sauntered up and wrapped her arms around Iruka, a smile on her face. Iruka could only smile back. Even when she insulted him, she would always do something that would make him smile and ignore it. Well, it was time for them to go, so they could avoid the daily Hatake silent treatment at the stone. As Iruka grasped Ankos hand, the smile they shared made Iruka happy and hopeful for the future.

Something that looked brighter than anything at that moment.

- - - - -

"It's been a long time, hasn't it, Kakashi-sensei," came the slow drawl from behind Kakashi as Kakashi stared straight towards the stone, looking at the deeply faded names of his own sensei and team members.

"Yes, it has, Shikamaru-kun. What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru sighed. Yep, its a pain in the ass.

"I'm guessing Iruka-sensei and Anko are gone. Man, this is troublesome...," Shikamaru said with an annoyed grunt. Man, he was late, and now all that was here was just a damn statue-obsessed masked jounin.

"Oh well, it really wasn't our story to be a part of. After all we have our own things to do," Shikamaru said wistfully as he walked away form the stone.

"Speaking of which," Kakashi started as he turned away from the Memorial Stone. "...Whats this I heard about you joining Niju Shotai?"

**END**

I realize that the chapter was a bit short but it's more of an epilogue than anything else. Now, as of this writing, these are the stats for "Tales of a Would-Be Jounin"

Hits: 15,242

Reviews: 106

C2s: 4

Favorites: 25

Alerts: 36

Wow. This was a bigger response then I had ever dreamed for! To think this was just me experimenting with the Iruka/Anko pairing. I had read one that was really good ("He Cares" by Mistress DragonFlame) and was hopelessly hooked on the coupling. But somehow this story got the amount of following it did, and man am I shocked! Even makes me think I may be a good writer…sniff.

Okay…I'm forgetting something here…oh yeah! The preview to the next story. I have some ideas for a direct sequel to this, but my next story isn't…well, not a direct one anyway. I had some ideas for it before, but with the Iruka/Anko pairing and this story now done, it could be seen that way.

Anywho, to the preview: _Requiem for the Rokudaime_

_It was sunny today. To think it would be so damn sunny on a day that doesn't have any right to be. I want to just start yelling at the top of my lungs, try to send the Kyuubi-teme in my gut skyward in hopes the bastard would make the sun stop shining, at least for the hour and a half to get this damn funeral over with. It was times like this I would have someone to kill, to try and take revenge for your death._

_Yes, even I got mad at your death. No amount of pervertedness, laziness, and all out unreliablility would make me hate you now._

_Hell, it was you who killed the snake bastard. It was your skill and abilities that sent the snake bastard skidding. It was what your teacher and my own ero-sanin taught you that allowed you to become more than just what the Mist feared. It made you legend, like the legendary sanin and the Fourth Hokage before you._

_Heh. And to think they'll have to carve your ugly mug into the monument now. _


End file.
